Audi, Vide, Tace
by BeesInTheCar
Summary: With ever rising tensions from Niflheim, espionage is nothing unheard of when the time calls for it even if in the safety of the familiar and trusted. But with distractions comes change. And with change, comes consequences. **adult themes, language, and lemons will exist at some point**
1. Chapter 1

"And remember, above all else, keep your mind focused at the task at hand. Don't waste energy when unnecessary and avoid distractions. Use your enviroment when available." Clarus stated loudly as he waited for Gladiolus to make his next move. The training hall sang a song of heavy clashing wooden swords as father and son spared. Gladiolus nodded as a bead of sweat made it's way down his face. "Ain't gotta tell me twice." Gladiolus responded, smirking before hurling himself forward. Another thunderous boom echoed down the hall as Clarus countered the attack. The training hall had been singing this song for the better part of an hour as the two Amicitia's sparred. Neither man willing to give any ground.

"Surprised you still have any fight in you at all old man." Gladiolus said through gritting teeth, gaining slight ground on his father. With a heave, Clarus was able to shove Gladiolus backwards as he then began to circle around his son, letting out a quiet laugh as his actions were immediately imitated by the younger Shield. "You didn't get your pretty looks from me boy." Clarus quietly laughed out before forward attacking. The two of them back into the midst of their training session as evening rolled in quickly

Down the hall, a young woman made her way towards the training hall carrying two fresh towels. Ignis was following closely as the two of them chatted. "You know Iggy, it isn't often that these two get to train together. I've yet to actually meet the young Shield. I wonder what it is that his Majesty might need at this rather late hour." the young woman said as she ran her fingers over the towels. The sound of her heels coupled with Ignis' steps hardly even audible as they came closer to the training hall.

"Yes, well. The Citadel is a large place with many employed. 'Tis easy to miss someone. I'm not sure what his Majesty may need though, Vitae. Perhaps we shall eventually find out. His Majesty seldom does things without purpose." Ignis stated.

"...unlike his royal Highness..." Vitae said as she laughed quietly towards Ignis.

"Unlike his royal Highness indeed." Ignis said letting a smile cross his face.

The two made their way to the doors of the training hall. Opening the door and gesturing for her to enter, Vitae bowed slightly before making her way in. Once Ignis had entered the hall and shut the door, it became immediately obvious as to how long this training session had gone on as the man-made humidity hit both himself and Vitae. Observing quietly, the two of them watched as the Amicitia's sparred. The two men seeming like giants as they wielded the large wooden swords with ease. Both Ignis and Vitae observed quietly for several minutes. Ignis loudly clearing his throat to try and distract the two battling men to no avail before Vitae took the initiative to take several steps forward, into the outskirts of where the two far larger men were sparring in an attempt to quietly distract them.

A loud clashing could be heard as the sight of a faded eagle on flesh quickly moved towards Vitae before disappearing behind her. "Don't worry. You won't get hurt." Clarus said quietly into Vitae's ear as she stood silently, clutching the towel she was holding a bit more snug. Gladiolus quickly made his way within several feet of his father who appeared to be holding Vitae hostage, or rather using her as a means to hide. Without warning, Clarus shoved Vitae forward into Gladiolus. The temporary distraction working perfectly for Clarus as his son did exactly what he expected he would do: catch Vitae, drop his guard momentarily, and take a second to see exactly who it was he had caught. As Gladiolus looked down at the figure he had caught he noted what appeared to be a deep, painful bruise that seemed to be hiding just under sleeve of Vitae's dress, barely over her collarbone. Without another second to spare he immediately felt a tight grip around his neck as his feet left the ground and he was moving backwards before the air left his lungs as he was slammed into the hard tile flooring.

Clarus laughed heartily as his son caught his breath on the ground. "Avoid. Distractions. It would appear you failed to do so" he said before turning his attention to Vitae "Are you alright my dear?"

"Falling into the arms of large tattooed men...I can think of far worse positions to be in" she said smiling as she handed Clarus the towel, the older man nodding in thanks as he wiped the sweat from his brow and helped his son off the floor. "His Majesty however, does request your presence sir."

A look of concern crossed Clarus' face. "In regards to what at this hour?"

"A private matter. Best to speak with him." Vitae said, her face giving away no real expression.

"Understood. Gladio, please take care of your sister tonight. I will be home later it would appear." Clarus said quietly before facing Vitae "You and I shall speak tomorrow." he said as he quickly exited.

Gladiolus lifted himself off of the tile, rubbing his throat and the back of his neck. He was certainly going to feel that in the morning. Vitae stepped forward and handed the large man the remaining towel in her hand, noting that both he and his father bore the same tattoo before averting her eyes elsewhere.

"Wonder what King Regis needs with dad." Gladiolus said, basking in the freshness of the towel in his hands.

"It's...hard to say at the moment. Best to avoid speculation and rumors." Ignis said.

Turning his attention to Vitae, Gladiolus smiled, "And to whom do I owe the pleasure of getting my ass handed to me by via my dad."

"Vitae. Vitae Scientia. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance mister-" Vitae said as she extended her hand towards the larger man initiating a handshake.

"Gladiolus Amicitia...Scientia? Sister to Iggy? Didn't even realize he had a sibling all these years. Can I assume that bruise you're hiding is from a sibling rivalry?" Gladiolus said lightly grabbing her hand. Ignis' expression growing cold at the words he heard.

"Cousins actually. And no. That was simply a training accident." Vitae said her hand still lightly grasped by Gladiolus.

"Hm. Well. Don't have any more accidents like that. Be a shame to see such nice skin turned black and blue." Gladiolus responded before lightly kissing her hand. His amber eyes never leaving her honey brown eyes, easily able to read the lie she was telling him as he smirked at her. "You heard the old man though guys. I gotta get outta here. I'm sure Iris is up to no good. I'll see you tomorrow Iggy. As for your Ms. Scientia. I hope to see you more often." He exited the training hall rather quickly as Ignis and Vitae walked out shortly after.

"Come Vitae. Let me take you home." Ignis said offering his arm for his cousin.

"It's only a short walk Iggy." she responded.

"Indeed. A short walk you won't be taking tonight."

* * *

The air in Insomnia was cool. The setting sun making Eos always seem far colder than it should ever be. Shuddering slightly at the cool air that entered Ignis' car, Vitae rolled up the passenger side window, sitting in near silence as Ignis drove her home. A look of displeasure plastered across his nearly unreadable face as he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. Exiting the car himself, he quickly escorted Vitae out of his car as the two of them proceeded to walk into the building. Nodding at the greeter before taking the elevator up to her floor.

"I can only assume that Uncle has no idea of exactly what has been going on with you since you've begun your work." Ignis said.

"Iggy, you know he doesn't...I'm not sure I could face dad like this anyway. It doesn't matter though, as I ended that endeavor nearly a week ago." Vitae responded.

"Vitae...It's best you use what ever sense the gods have granted you and end this foolishness when it comes to uprooting information. Should you not, you'll sooner find yourself in an early grave." Ignis said sympathetically.

Vitae stared out the elevator. The glass that made up the walls giving her a view of the city that most people would never see. It certainly accentuated the look of the Citadel as it towered higher than the surrounding buildings. Once the elevator reached her floor, Ignis wasted no time in exiting before her again and offering an arm as he walked with her towards her apartment. The clean marble tiles that covered the floors, and painstakingly crafted wooden beams easily showing the amount of wealth that flowed through the building. It seemed no different than the architecture of the Citadel itself. Hesitantly, she made her way to the apartment with Ignis. As she reached for the door, Ignis gently pulled her back. "You and I both know that you have not now, nor have you ever undergone any sort of training to achieve such a horrendous looking bruise. Protect yourself Vitae. It's the very least you can do. Know when to end something" . Opening the door, Vitae reluctantly released the security blanket she'd found in Ignis. The apartment itself was equally as grand as the rest of the building. No expense spared what so ever in both decoration and aesthetics.

The apartment itself was kept relatively clean, although still maintaining a lived in appearance. Vitae walked straight for the kitchen, preparing a kettle. Looking towards Ignis, she lightly shook a glass jar filled with fragrant loose tea leaves. The Adviser had found himself studying a hole in the wall he was certain was not there the last time he had visited. Adjusting his glasses, he turned around and gestured for one cup of tea as he made his way towards the couch and seated himself lightly. As Vitae prepared the two of them a late evening drink, he observed everything in the apartment in great detail. Along with the hole that graced the wall, there was obvious signs of a struggle near by as the drywall seemed to bare indents.

"No sugar, correct?" Vitae said as she handed Ignis his glass.

"Correct indeed." Ignis responded as he took a sip "Were you able to gather any information on the situation at least?"

Taking a breath in, Vitae responded, "Yes...and no..."

* * *

The hour had grown far later. Both Amicitia siblings had enjoyed their dinner without their father present. His absences beginning to happen more and more frequently as the year continued on. What was once a monthly ordeal, began to happen at least a few times each month now.

"C'mon Gladdy! Is that the best you've got?!" Iris said teasingly as she tried her best to press her weight down into Gladiolus' back.

"You know.."he said as he lifted himself up in the push up position despite his sister attempting to weigh him down "I don't see your scrawny ass tryin' to do push-ups with grown ass adults sitting on you."

"Oh please. I'm not even that heavy." Iris said as she dug her seat bones down.

"Feelin' pretty fat to me." Gladiolus joked. In all honesty, his sister weighed less than any of his weapons did. Her weight was hardly a hindrance to him at all. Iris found herself being used as spare weight to Gladiolus' work outs many times throughout the years, and their banter was quite common, so much so that even the family butler, Jared, was easily able to recreate the scenarios nearly word for word.

The late evening had progressed to night and their father still had not arrived. Iris' face had been buried deep in her phone. Her shy smiles not going unnoticed by Gladiolus despite him being buried in a book himself. "Who're you texting that's got you all smiley." he said leaning over to see who she was messaging. Quickly burying her phone in her chest and leaping over the couch, she hurried out of her brother's reach. "None of your business!" she shouted as her phone sang it's notification song and her stern expression immediately turned to a grin.

"Better not be a guy." he said, smirking as he continued reading.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Iris said as she headed up the stairs.

"Never thought this day would come..." Gladiolus responded as he cracked his knuckles "...guess I gotta kick a teenage boy's ass."

"You're such a jerk Gladdy!" Iris said, laughing at her older brother as she rolled her eyes and made her way to her bedroom.

Another hour had passed as Gladiolus sat on the couch waiting for his father. The tick tocks of the clock feeling as though they were going agonizingly slow. His patience would however, pay off as the sound of his father's vehicle could be heard pulling in to the front of the home. Walking into his home, the exhaustion was immediately apparent.

"Man. They're definitely workin' you to the bone old man." Gladiolus said rising up from his seat and slowly fetching beers for both he and his father.

"One of the many things I'm sure you'll deal with soon enough Gladio." Clarus responded as he caught the bottle tossed towards him and wasted no time drinking down.

"Hey. If it comes with the perks of pretty little assistants, I think I'll be okay. Although, I think I would enjoy one not related to Iggy." Gladiolus said jokingly.

"Assistant? You're speaking of Ms. Vitae Scientia I assume. She's no assistant of mine son, though she certainly plays the part quite well. She's something more akin to a spy. And that is something that MUST stay silent between you and I. Understood?" Clarus said, watching as his son took a bit more interest than he would have liked him to.

"Huh. Didn't realize we even needed that sort of thing still. But yeah. I hear ya. How long has she been up to that sort of work?" Gladiolus asked.

"For us? Nearly four months. There is never a time for a kingdom of any sort to truly function without spies of sorts in my opinion. With rising tensions from Niflheim, we need all eyes and ears where we can get them. And I had done a relatively good job keeping her out of your sight, until today that is." Clarus said almost in a defeated tone as he unlatched the buckles keeping his heavy heavy cape drapped over his shoulders. He watched as his son retracted deep into his own thoughts. "Should you be that interested in meeting her, I will be happy to arrange something a bit more discreet."

"Meh. I'm sure I'll see her around when I do." Gladiolus responded.

As the hour grew later, both men eventually retired to their respective bedrooms, tired from the typical goings on of the Citadel. Although he did somewhat regret his response to his father, he was infact interested in meeting Vitae in a manner that didn't involve him being slammed downward into hard marble floors. He racked over the image he had of her in his brain, but due to such a quick meeting between them, he wasn't able to fully remember what exactly it was she looked like. The only images he truly remembered, were honey brown eyes, and a deep bruise. Not exactly his idea of a wonderful image. If she had managed to stay hidden in plain sight for nearly four months, he would have to keep his eyes more readily peeled.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed since Gladiolus and Vitae's paths had crossed. Despite keeping his eyes open for another chance encounter, he had yet to spot her. He had even gone so far as to hang around his father when he found the time. His pride had found itself annoyed a bit more than usual as such. The day had been drawing to a close regardless of his annoyance and he again had his own personal mission for the day landing him in defeat as he and Ignis stood in the main hall of the Citadel. His eyes wandering around at any and all parties leaving the building as he grunted in response to many of the things Ignis had stated.

"Quite the meaningful conversation Gladio." Ignis said, watching the Shield.

"Hmm. Yeah." Gladiolus responded as he continued to carefully watch the passerbys.

"You appear to be searching for someone." Ignis then stated, certain he knew whom the far larger man was searching for.

"Kinda. Can't seem to find her though." Gladiolus said turning his attention to Ignis. "How is it so hard to find Vitae? I'm assuming she's still working here."

"Ah yes. The temporary object of distraction. Indeed, she's still here. She simply blends in well." Ignis said smirking as he watched Gladiolus turn his attention to a small group of glaives as they walked by. Vitae easily hidden in plain sight amongst them.

"I guess so." Gladiolus said as he turned his attention and scanned the room for a final time.

"...so much so in fact, that you didn't notice her with those glaives." Ignis said, laughing internally at his friends obliviousness.

"Are you kidding me?" Gladiolus said as the last of the Kingsglaive walked out.

"Would you prefer that I am?"Ignis said as the door began to shut behind the glaives. "Vitae." he then said loudly. Despite being so reserved, his voice still boomed loudly when he chose to use it.

The two men watched as the door nearly shut before being gently nudged opened by none other than Vitae. "Yes Iggy?" the young woman said, nodding her head slightly as she acknowledged Gladiolus. A cheerful expression sitting on her face.

"I assume you're heading home for the night?" Ignis said as he walked towards Vitae.

"Your powers of observations are unsurpassed my dear cousin." Vitae said jokingly "That would have been the idea. Why?"

"Your audience is evidently requested." Ignis said, receiving a scornful glance from Gladiolus.

"Ah. I see. Well, I will be right outside then. I just have a couple of things to talk about with a glaive out here." Vitae said as she excused herself.

As the doors again shut, Ignis again passed his friend a mocking smirk, "I do believe I'm now owed a great deal for providing one Insomnia's most eligible bachelor's with a date, though regrettably with my own kin."

"Don't get used to it specks. Not a date either. Just have a couple questions. I'll pay you in Ebony." Gladiolus said knowing that the Adviser would be expecting to have no less than twenty cans waiting on his doorstep the next day.

"Indeed. I expect I shall see it in the morning." Ignis said swinging the doors open widely as he and Gladiolus were greeted by the cool Insomnian air outside and without a goodbye, the Adviser had disappeared in the direction of the parking garage.

Just as she had said, Vitae was near the front of the Citadel speaking to a single glaive. The group she had been walking with standing near by. An annoyed expression seemed to lay across the single glaive's face as he crossed his arms over his chest. Vitae maintaining a casual expression as she spoke to the glaive.

Unlike Vitae, Gladiolus was easily able to gain the attention of nearly every person around him. His size alone making him incredibly obvious as he walked slowly towards Vitae and the man she was speaking with. The moment Gladiolus appeared in the man's line of sight, the man quickly dismissed the conversation as he lightly rubbed Vitae on the shoulder. His eyes seeming to focus on the area for a moment before he smiled and joined up with the remaining glaives. Vitae waved happily at the group as they walked. A female glaive waved back casually as the several remaining men simply dipped their heads. Standing a few feet from Vitae, the pair stood in silence for a moment awkwardly.

"You know, you're a pain in the ass to find." Gladiolus said. A crooked smile gracing his face.

Taken back by his statement, Vitae looked up at him a bit wide eyed. "Well hello to you too Mr. Amicitia." she said "To what might I owe the pleasure?"

"Gladio...just Gladio. Believe it or not, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a few weeks now." Gladiolus said as coolly as he could.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Had I known, I would have made it a point to find you when I had come back into town." Vitae said smiling "I'm here now though. Is there something I can assist you with?"

Standing upright and crossing his arms over his chest, the Shield answered sternly, "Yeah. There is actually. Gotta few questions about work. What are you doing tonight?"

"Um. I'm not really sure what answers I could give. I'm sure Clarus would be the more appropriate person to relay questions to. I'm only an assis-"

"Assistant. Yeah. So I've heard. You aren't busy than. "

"I guess not."

"Great. I'll see you back here in a couple hours." Gladiolus said, looking her up and down carefully. The long sleeved dress she had been wearing covering any marks he may have hoped to find. Turning slowly, he made his way back up the stairs into the Citadel.

Vitae stood there, confused at what ever this interaction was. She was relatively certain it was going to lead up to a simple date, rather than taking orders. Even if she hadn't wanted to come back to the Citadel later, it was better to simply obey the orders of the next Shield than create a small circle of drama. Shaking off the interaction she had just had, she started the short walk home to at least enjoy a slight break before having to return. As she did, her phone went off. A short text from Ignis.

Iggy Scientia-{And how did everything go?}

[I don't know. Have I done something wrong]

Iggy Scientia-{Hard to say. What did Gladio need?}

[Not sure. Have to come back here in a bit though]

Iggy Scientia-{I see. Try not to think to much about it. No sense in that.}

[Yeah...sure]

* * *

With a little less than an hour left before she would have to head back to the Citadel, Vitae dressed herself no differently than any other twenty something ready for a night on the town. It was the beginning of the weekend after all, and even if she had to start it off in a somewhat miserable way, she would make it a point not to finish it in the same manner. Grabbing a sleeveless gold and black cocktail dress, she easily shimmied into it. Checking her shoulder carefully, she noted that the deep ugly bruising appeared to have faded away, leaving nothing more then a tiny bit of off colored skin. Grabbing a long beaded necklace from her jewelry box, she wrapped it around her wrists several times, the pendant that hung from it appearing to be more of a charm attached to several bracelets now. Turning her attention to her jet black hair she noticed that she would soon need to trim the partially shaven area she maintained, but her otherwise mid-back length hair was nearly perfect. Bangs swept to the side and impressed with her own looks, she quickly grabbed the most comfortable pair of stilettos and a small clutch and began the walk back to the Citadel.

At night, the Citadel seemed nothing more than a sleeping giant amongst the surrounding buildings, with only a faint glow emitting from it's core. A few lights remained lit in the building: council members likely working late. As Vitae inched closer to the building itself she could easily make out the silhouette of what must have been Gladiolus. The mass of a person stood quietly at the steps turning only to face her as she stepped closer. The street lights giving an almost eerie feeling to it all. The more rambunctious parts of town could hardly even be heard, despite only being a few blocks away. A night life ready for the taking, being ignored for work.

"Glad you could make it." Gladiolus said stepping forward and gesturing for Vitae to make her way up the stairs into the Citadel.

"Indeed." she said, smiling slightly as she headed back up the steps of the nearly abandoned building.

Opening the heavy doors, Gladiolus gestured for her to follow him. Something she did reluctantly. The two of them walked in silence to the elevator catching the attention of several guards. Faint whispers could be heard coming from them and with a single look from Gladiolus, was immediately silenced. The humming of the motors being the only sound that was made as they made their ascend via the elevator, there was not even so much as a view to look at while they headed up the the many floors. Merely highly polished black walls and intricate gold designs carved with care. Eventually, they would come to a stop and once again, Vitae was stuck following Gladiolus' orders in silence before being guided into what appeared to be a very small apartment. Built more like an office with temporary housing than anything, Vitae listened carefully as Gladiolus shut the door behind him.

"You seem tense." Gladiolus said as he seated himself on an armchair.

"Can you blame me?" she said seating herself carefully across from him "What exactly is it that you want. This whole thing is highly irregular."

"I just wanna know how an assistant gets a nasty bruise like the one you had."

"I...wait...what? Training. That's all. It happens. Surely your own father must have left marks on you as well." she responded.

"Sure. But any injuries, especially ones made to assistants, would have been the talk around the Crownsguard and probably the Kingsglaive too." Gladiolus responded. His cocked eyebrow showing his doubts in her training story.

"What are you implying?"

"That you can cut the bullshit and explain what happened."

"I really have no ideal what you're talking about, and it really is none of your business. I am simply an assistant. I relay information as need between your father, Captian Drautos, Commander Leonis, and his Majesty." Vitae said, straightening up her posture

"That's a pretty specific group. And I'm not just a Shield to the king. It's for the people also. So how does an assistant benefit from training that leaves obvious injuries. I'm gonna ask questions when I see something like that you know...it's part of my job. Not really sure how your job as an assistant sends you out of town either."

"It would be foolish not to stay somewhat trained and injuries occur. My whereabouts are classified as per order of all of those I just listed."

"Hmm."

Gladiolus and Vitae sat in their respective seats silently for several minutes. Each staring the other down. Neither willing to say a word, nor loosen their own postures and relax as honey and amber eyes clashed. A sly smile creeped across the Shield's face before long. He knew he wasn't going to get any sort of answers he was looking for interrogating Vitae, not now anyway. Much like Ignis, she would stubbornly chose her own words and evade answering anything. The steady ringing of a phone began, much to the annoyance of Gladiolus. "You may want to answer that. It's quite distracting in this little game." Vitae said smiling as she eased up her posture and proceeded to pull her phone out and focus on the small object. Nodding, Gladiolus answered the call.

"Sup Iggy...What?...Again?...Where's he headed to this time?...Of course he is...Yeah, I'll get him...Vitae? Yeah she's here...Nice accusation Specks, wouldn't be answerin' the phone if I was doing that..."

Hanging up the phone, Gladiolus rose from his and walked over to Vitae. Her eyes drifting up to meet his as he did. Extending his hand outwards towards her, he helped her rise from her seat. "You're dressed the part. How about we go out for the night?" Gladiolus then said completely casually. Vitae laughed at the sudden change of mood.

"I am dressed the part of course. But you sir, are not. And also, this is the worst pick up I've ever had." she said.

"Well, you're not sayin' no, so it must have worked. Can't really help the attire Ms. Scientia. Gotta babysit his Highness tonight now and I can't exactly play civilian." Gladiolus said a bit disappointed.

"Yes, I've heard the stories of his Highness' antics from Iggy. I do suppose you owe me a drink at least for what I can only call the most pitiful interrogation I've ever taken part of. Let me fix your look though. I won't be seen dressed as I am with a Crownsguard." Twisting her face a bit, she looked the large man up and down trying to figure out exactly what she could do with his fatigues. There really was no hiding the fact that he was still on duty. She stared at his button up shirt for a moment. The black leather leather shirt buttoned up properly, as would be expected of any of the Crownsguard. A mischievous grin crossed Vitae's face as she unbuttoned the garment entirely.

"You know Gladio, most men where at least an undershirt beneath their button ups." she said laughing at the lack of anything worn beneath the garment.

"Meh. Why bother wearing anything when you're built like this." Gladiolus responded pointing to himself "You do know this is gonna look pretty damn bad to the guards we passed, right?"

Vitae shrugged, "I've done far worse than unbutton a man's shirt in the Citadel. Besides. It looks slightly more casual."

"You could've just asked. I'd have taken my shirt off for free."

"Oh please. You're hardly a ten compared to the men I've dealt with. Certainly more beastly looking. The look doesn't look complete though..." she said a bit flustered, spinning the pendant around her wrist several times before looking at the necklace wrapped around it. An idea sparked in her head and she quickly removed it and placed it over Gladiolus' head. Stepping back, she nodded in satisfaction at the look she'd completed.

"Better?" Gladiolus said as he looked at the pendant that hung from the necklace.

"Much. You may now take me out." Vitae said smiling happily.

The two of them made their way out of the room and down the elevator. Upon exiting, the guards that had been stationed there for the night immediately averted their eyes from the scene that had walked out of the elevator. A chuckle could be heard from one of them as the pair walked out.

"Told ya this would look bad." Gladiolus said straightening his posture as they walked to the parking garage.

"Well of course it looks bad. We were only up there for a hair less than ten minutes. Their perception of you as a man has been shaken I imagine. You're hardly an entertainer of women now." Vitae said standing a bit taller at her insult.

"Didn't realize you were lookin' to be entertained. Explains you trying to take off my clothes. Got some pent up frustrations?" Gladiolus smirked to himself as he unlocked a red sedan, not unlike the many vehicles seen driven by all of those in Insomnia of wealth.

"Not something that someone like you could likely fix." she said in attempt to fire back at him as he opened the door for her "Where exactly are we headed?"

"Playin' with fire Ms. Scientia...Headed to the Prancing Anak...his Highness wants a drink in the shittier part of town apparently."

* * *

"Look at this douche-bag." were the first things both Vitae and Gladiolus heard as they stepped into the pub. The comment directed at the Shield by what ever drunken patron had spotted him. Ignoring the comment, Gladiolus began searching around the pub for Noctis. The prince doing a wonderful job of blending in with the surrounding crowd, he made the Shield's job slightly more difficult than he would have liked. Eyes fixed on the two of them as they made their way through the crowded building, Vitae lightly grabbed onto the Shield's arm in an attempt not to fall behind the towering man.

"Big bad bar gotcha scared?" Gladiolus joked out, slowing his pace slightly.

"Not at all. Just not in the mood to make my way through here."

Pausing for a moment Gladiolus spotted a man in a baseball cap who was most certainly Noctis accompanied by Prompto. The blonde man obnoxiously bounding about, it was evident that he had had a bit too much to drink and was unfortunately gaining the attention of the other bar patrons who seemed to be taking a bit too much interest in the pair of them. Quickly, Gladiolus made his way to the back of the bar with Vitae towards both Noctis and Prompto, moving patrons out of the way as to not cause a scene.

"Hey look Noct! It's Gladio!" Prompto said loudly as he dropped his arm heavily across the future king's shoulders and pointed readily towards the Shield "And look at this. He's brought a friend!"

Vitae extended a hand outward towards Prompto who suddenly seemed hesitant to shake hands. "Vitae Scientia. Lovely to meet your acquaintance mister...?"

"Prompto Argentum. Friend extraordinaire to Noct..." Prompto said before looking up a Gladiolus and noticing a rather annoyed look on the far larger man's face "...and apparently digger of his own grave." he then said releasing Vitae's hand and quietly seating himself.

Smiling, Vitae then bowed towards Noctis, "Your Highness." she said quietly as the many patrons of the bar were now solely focused on the group.

"Just Noctis. Never gonna get used to these titles." he said sleepily, having also been drinking a bit too much "Vitae. Dad...er...his Majesty's spoken about you a few times."

"Has he? Well I suppose it's good to have a good repertoire with his Majesty. Might I ask why your Highness is here of all places as opposed to the one located within Indicum Hotel?" Vitae said quietly.

"No fun." Noctis said in almost a bored tone "Might I ask why it is you're hanging out with this thug?" the prince then said in nearly mock tone, watching as Vitae appeared to quickly text someone.

"Brought her in for questioning." Gladiolus said shifting his weight and stance as a small group of drunken patrons stood up and began fumbling towards the table Noctis had been seated at.

"Ooo. Someone got in trouble." Prompto said jokingly before a heavy thud hit the seat behind him, startling him, Noctis, as well as Vitae.

"Well would ya looky here. We have the future king, his pet, his heaving idiot, and what's this? His little whore?" A drunken man said as he and his friends laughed. Despite being in a drunken state, both Noctis and Prompto moved quickly out of their seats followed closely by Vitae. The group doing their best to ignore the man. Noctis passed a silent look towards Gladiolus. The Shield doing nothing more than nodding as he followed behind the three others closely, maintaining a close eyes on all patrons of the bar. "Aww. Where ya going YOUR HIGHNESS." the drunken man then shouted loudly, pushing the seat he had been sitting on to the ground and fumbling towards the group, knocking over several tables as he did so.

Quietly, Prompto whispered to Noctis, "Hey man...you might not want to turn your back on that guy."

Noctis turned to face Prompto, eyes slightly hazy as he stopped walking and turned his attention towards the drunken man. "Is there something I can assist you with?" Noctis said as clearly as he could towards the drunken man.

As if insulted the man slouched in an attempt to get as upright as he could and glared at Noctis, spitting in his direction. "Yeah. There is. Deliver that to your fucking father. That coward of a king has cost some of us all that we had. And here we are now, drinken and pissing away anything we gave a shit about." A few patrons could be heard agreeing with the statement made by the drunken man.

"I am sorry you lost your homes. But I can promise you we're doing what we can to fix what's happened." Noctis said as he attempted to maintain a sober appearance.

The drunken man laughed loudly before turning his attention to Gladiolus and looking him up and down. Not appreciating the fact that the Shield was looking down on him, the drunken man climbed on to a table, being sure to give Gladiolus half a peace sign before shouting loudly in the bar. "Ya hear that everyone?! His royal bastard promises to fix what we've lost! Ain't that something. And how many more years is that gonna take?!" Drawing a large knife out of his pocket, the drunken man pointed it towards Noctis "Don't make promises you can't keep ya little shit."

"We only have so much power. We can only do so much." Noctis said, finding himself sobering quickly "I know things aren't perfect right now, but they will get better soon."

"Better...soon...all that power and all you've got to say is 'better soon'? Nah mate. How about better right now!" The drunken man shouted before swiftly jumping from the table, the blade of his knife readily aimed at Noctis. With a single move, his blade made contact slashing downwards. It's intended target however, had been missed and instead the drunken man's blade sliced down Gladiolus' face. Within a second, the drunken man had found himself staring down not only the Shield, but the barrel of Prompto's gun. A silent standoff began between the three men as Vitae quickly grabbed hold of Noctis' arm, running him out of the bar. Several seconds later, a dark gray vehicle pulled up: Ignis

Pushing the passenger door open, Ignis shouted, "Get in NOW!" Vitae shoved Noctis into the front seat "What happened?"

"I'll text you later Ignis. Get his Highness out of here." Vitae shouted, startled as a hand quickly patted her back.

"Sorry Vitae!" Prompto said opening the back seat of the car.

Nodding it off, Vitae quickly shut the backdoor and passenger door as Ignis drove off quickly as camera flashes began. The drunken man fought the guards furiously despite being handcuffed. Gladiolus stepped out of the bar along side another guard. The cut running down Gladiolus' face bled badly as he attempted to keep the blood from running into his eye. After a brief exchange, Gladiolus made his way over to Vitae. The flashes from paparazzi cameras soon flashing incessantly as the Shield maintained his composure, gently guiding Vitae back to his car. Once inside, the large man grunted in annoyance.

"Welcome to the wonderful life of working with Noct..." he said before speeding off.

"Gladio, you're bleeding pretty badly. You need to go to a hospital." Vitae said, tearing off a piece of her dress and covering his eye.

Wincing Gladiolus drove quickly, "Just a scratch. No sense in going there."

"Don't be foolish. Go!" Vitae demanded.

"You see that flashing behind us? Those are cameras in case you haven't noticed. Last thing I need to do is go there. We're already gonna be front page bullshit. Fuckin' Noct..."

"Fine. At least swing by my home. It's not even five minutes from the Citadel. I at least have something that'll help." Vitae said, a hint of demand in her voice.

Looking into the rear view mirror, Gladiolus quickly floored it in the direction of Vitae's apartment, easily able to outrun the van that had begun to follow. It was better for him to get off the streets of Insomnia and he was certain his father would be reeling come morning, assuming he hadn't already gotten wind of what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Gladiolus followed Vitae as she quickly walked through the parking lot and through the front doors of her apartment building holding the now soaked bit of fabric against his face. Tapping the recall button for the elevator, Vitae tapped her foot impatiently as fellow residents of the apartment walked by. Once the doors to the elevator finally opened she and Gladiolus quickly stepped in. Once the doors had shut and given the two some slight privacy, Vitae moved the bit of fabric Gladiolus had held against his wound out of way, cringing slightly at the sight.

"You really should get to a hospital. That cut is deep." she said as she placed the fabric back over his wound.

"Just a scratch. Really not a big deal." Gladiolus responded as the wound began to drip heavily.

"You're bleeding on the floor..." Vitae then said tearing off another small piece of her dress and handing it to the Shield. Looking out the glass walls of the elevator, she noted the same van that had initially began to follow them had made it's way to her apartment parking lot. Several photographers stepped out and immediately began snapping photos of the area. Within only a few seconds, the photographers noticed the unmistakable form of the Shield and began snapping photos towards them as they rode up the elevator. Vitae immediately hid behind Gladiolus' form. Curious to what she'd hidden so suddenly from, Gladiolus began to turn around before being stopped by Vitae. "Don't turn around. They are trying to snap photos down there."

Gladiolus responded with nothing more than a low, annoyed grunt. Within a minute, the elevator let out it's happy ringing and the two of them quickly stepped out of the elevator as Vitae marched purposefully to her apartment at the end of the hall. For the first time in a long time, Vitae despised the glass-walls that made up so much of the building. As soon as she set foot in her apartment, she quickly ran towards the furthest wall that was made up of nothing but floor to ceiling windows. Her view for the night would have to be the curtains as she quickly shut them before turning on the lights. Pointing towards the dining room table, she quickly ordered Gladiolus to take a seat as she rummaged through cabinetry before joining him.

"Head back." She said as she held a small handful of loose powder.

"Yes ma'am." he responded a bit unsure of what it was she held as he moved away slightly. He moved his hand off his eye and a trickle of blood immediately caressed the side of his face.

Rolling her eyes and bringing his face back to where she needed it she spoke softly, "It's just starch." as she placed the powder heavily over the wound.

"Starch...like, for cooking?" Gladiolus said in a confused tone.

"Exactly that. It will hopefully stop some of the bleeding." she said looking out of the large curtains she had shut. Several paparazzi members still wandered the parking lot snapping photos of Gladiolus' car as well as several spots along the ground. A silver haired man looked up towards Vitae's apartment noticing the slight sliver of light that came from it and waved. "Excuse me a moment. I need to make a couple of calls. Keep your head back in the mean time."

For fifteen minutes Gladiolus sat with his face staring at the ceiling. The familiar Insomnian designs dancing across the high ceilings. Skin becoming slightly agitated at the sensation the starch was leaving on it, he needed to move. He could hear Vitae speaking in the other room. Her words coming through slightly muffled. Based on the tone, he could tell her and whomever she was speaking with must've been arguing or in the very least, having an intense disagreement. Carefully he cupped the area of his face covered by starch and stood up, stretching a slight ache that had begun to form in his neck. He walked over to the kitchen sink and dusted what he could off of his face and hands, trying his best to not agitate the cut on his face. The bleeding appeared to have temporarily ceased.

The skin along his neck had become sticky with drying blood and he wanted nothing more than to wash it off. Stepping into the living room, he noticed a hole that sat on the wall that was easily the size of his own fist. He could only assume that the hole in the wall had something to do with the bruising on Vitae's shoulder. Before being able to think much more on the topic, he heard Vitae shout, "Cocky asshole!" and heard the distinct sound of a phone slamming down onto a desk. Without giving much thought to it, he wandered down the hall in the direction of a slightly ajar door. Prying it open it was very clear that it was a personal office. Multiple monitors sat on a perfectly organized, highly decorated desk. On a small table sat multiple pieces of jewelry, watches, highly decorated pens, hairpins, as well as a small arsenal of tools and loose jewels. On a well lit glass table, appeared to be something in the midst of being assembled. Several maps of multiple cities appeared to be hanging from the walls as well.

"Is there a reason you're in here?" Vitae said as she attempted to brush the frustration of her conversation off and get the Shield's focus on her and not the room.

"Just seeing if there is a place I can clean up." Gladiolus responded as he pointed to his skin.

Sighing, Vitae nodded, "Were you looking to just get cleaned up, or actually shower?"

"Just get cleaned up." he responded.

In an almost depressed tone, Vitae responded, "Okay." as she walked out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. Gladiolus followed her to the bathroom, the size of it surprising him completely. The copper claw foot tub reflecting well off the white and gray marble flooring. A large shower stood alone against a stone backdrop. Counter top kept meticulously cleaned, the wall sized mirror only added to the size of the room itself. A copper colored stool sat in front of the counter and pulling it back a few feet, Vitae patted it signalling for the Shield to take a seat.

"Didn't realize you could rent such nice apartments near the Citadel." Gladiolus said in an attempt to make small talk.

"It helps to own the unit itself." Vitae said as she gathered a few towels as the sink filled with warm water.

"That must be nice."

"It certainly has it's perks." she said, wringing out a towel "...hold still please."

"You know I can do this myself, right?" Gladiolus complained.

"Yes well, it's better if you don't." Carefully Vitae began wiping down the areas on his face soaked heavily in blood paying extra attention not to tug on the slice down his face. The wound itself threatening to bleed at the slightest pull.

"So...who had you pissed off on the phone" Gladiolus asked, unsure if Vitae would actually speak to Ignis in such a manner.

"For starts, Ignis. He gets a tad self-righteous at times. Although, he's no right to be given the fact that he, the ADVISER to his highness clearly dropped the ball tonight." Vitae said, wringing the soaked towel out with a bit more ferocity. "The other person is just...a friend in the papers...nosy son of a bitch. He and I have a business agreement of sorts...but by the gods above he can be such an ass." Shaking her head and calming her nerves she continued to wipe down the areas that had been soaked, paying close attention to areas under Gladiolus' jawline that hid blood easily.

"Sorry for gettin' ya involved with this at all. Definitely NOT the intention."

Vitae laughed quietly, "Indeed. And what was the intention than?"

"Not really sure at this point." Gladiolus smirked making momentary eye contact with Vitae.

Moving her necklace off of the Shield's neck and chest, Vitae wiped off the last remaining signs of blood, twisting her face as she noticed the condition of her necklace. "You've gotten your blood on my necklace sir." she said jokingly as she wiped it off.

"Didn't realize you thought you'd be gettin' it back. Definitely mine now." he said with a devilish smile.

"A thief of sorts. My mistake." Vitae answered as she set it back down against him "I don't think there is much I can do with your fatigues Gladio. You'll have to clean those up yourself."

Grabbing a clean clothe, Gladiolus soaked it in fresh water and wiped his fatigues down quickly. "It's leather. Not really much to take care of. Can't say the same about your dress though" he then said pointing to the torn area that now sat on Vitae's mid thigh.

"Yes...certainly not how I intended to ruin this particular outfit."

Laughing, Gladiolus turned in the chair and looked himself over in the mirror finally able to see the extent of the slash down his face, "And how exactly did you intend to do it?"

"With far less moral integrity and a few bad decisions."

"Yeah? And who might the lucky 'bad decision' be?" smirking confidently.

"Best not to ask too many questions Gladio..." Vitae said as she placed her hands on both his shoulders, letting her face settle next to his "...one might think you're prying..."

Maintaining that position for only a moment, Vitae laughed quietly and walked out of the bathroom, disappearing into the bedroom. _Alright than._ Gladiolus thought to himself as he moved himself back to the living room, seating himself heavily onto the plush sofa. The fabric seeming as though it was hardly used at all. Seated by himself yet again, the Shield couldn't help but find his eyes exploring various places around the apartment. The many decorations reminding him of being inside of the Citadel. In the end, his eyes continued to fixate on the hole in the wall.

"Do you drink Mr. Amicitia?" Vitae then said loudly before emerging from the bedroom.

"On a night like tonight, definitely."

"Perfect!" Vitae said re-emerging as she comfortably wore a red and black satin robe, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She made a beeline towards the kitchen and grabbed several glasses from the cupboard as well as various kinds of liquor.

Gladiolus immediately cocked an eyebrow upwards laughing a bit too audibly. "You really gonna wear that with guests over?"

"Look. You're in my home after essentially ruining my night, and possibly my tomorrow. So. Yes, I shall wear that which I see fit." Vitae said as she handed him an over-sized shotglass filled nearly to the brim before seating herself on the opposite end of the couch. "Bottoms up, Shield."

* * *

The better part of two hours spent drinking, the pair made nothing more then simple small talk. Their conversation bouncing between their duties at the Citadel, to simple hobbies, to gossiping over various people. The many rounds of liquid courage helping the pair relax a bit too much as the gap between them was eventually closed. Vitae no longer able to pour shots without fumbling, Gladiolus had began to pour them instead. He himself hardly able to see straight at this point, he did maintain some mental clarity and determined internally that this would be the last drink either of them would have for the night.

"So...Ms. Scientia...that hole in the wall." Gladiolus said, taking a shot immediately after. He grimaced hard at the burning flavour it left.

"That hole over there?" Vitae chuckled out, dismissing the freshly poured shot that now sat alone on the coffee table "...training...always training...maybe I'll tell you about it one day" she slurred out, letting her head drop heavily onto Gladiolus' shoulder.

"Right...training..." he said as he reluctantly grabbed the lone shot and finished it off. Leaning heavily into the couch, he now sat in silence. The sound of Vitae's breathing beginning to steady and her weight becoming heavy immediately gave away whether or not she was awake. Carefully, he tried to shift his weight in an attempt to get more comfortable. The small movements earning an annoyed grunt from Vitae. "...sorry..." he said quietly, leaning his head back and getting as comfortable as he could on the couch. His eyes growing heavy, he thought to only close them for a moment, ignoring the vibrating phone that sat in his pocket. _Only sobering up_ he thought to himself as he eyes shut for the remainder of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Ignis quickly pulled in to the parking lot of Vitae's apartment. The familiar bright red vehicle that sat in a parking spot being Gladiolus', the Adviser furrowed his brow in annoyance. _That certainly explains the lack of contact_ Ignis thought to himself as he parked next to the vehicle. A small trail of dried blood led the way into the apartment building. Ignis could only imagine what injury must have been inflicted to cause any sort of bleeding. Having spoken with both Noctis and Prompto the previous night, Ignis was well aware of the attempt made to slash the future king had been thwarted by Gladiolus.

Quietly, the Adviser made his way into the apartment and up the elevator, eventually stopping on Vitae's floor. Leaning an ear onto the front door, he was able to hear the snoring of Gladiolus. The sound ensuring that he wouldn't be walking into anything. Quietly unlocking the door, Ignis entered the completely darkened room. Vitae seldom kept the curtains drawn when it came to the windows. Last night must have been the obvious exception. As he walked into the living room, he immediately spotted both Gladiolus and Vitae. The pair sleeping awkwardly and what he could only assume was uncomfortably for both of them.

He seated himself in the lone arm chair, turning the alarm to his phone on and waiting for the sleeping pair to awaken. The moment he phone sang it's morning alarm, Gladiolus grunted and Vitae began swatting her hand on the coffee table as though the alarm were there, knocking over both empty shot glasses.

"Good morning. I assume you're both well rested." Ignis said loudly, causing the pair to flinch slightly.

"How did you even get in here?" Gladiolus asked removing his arm from around Vitae. The appendage having fallen there at some point.

"And incredible invention known as a house key." the Adviser responded.

"What time is it?" Vitae asked, peeling her face off of Gladiolus' leather shirt.

"Nearly ten in the morning." Ignis responded, quickly rising from the arm chair and opening the curtains widely. Both Vitae and Gladiolus grunted and cringed at the sensation of the suns rays in the darkened apartment. "The presence of both of you is requested in the council chamber immediately."

Staggering to her feet, Vitae quickly made her way to her bedroom. Changing into more work appropriate attire. Gladiolus in the mean time was having his wound observed by Ignis. The Adviser pulled several butterfly bandages from his pocket, making due with the best he currently had regarding Gladiolus' injury. The bruising around the cut causing mild swelling to his comrades face. Nodding in appreciation, the Shield rose to his feet, stretching out his aching limbs and made his way out of the apartment.

"Are you intending to stand before the council as you are?" Ignis asked, curious as to the state of Gladiolus' attire.

Shrugging, Gladiolus responded, "Ask me if I give a shit right now Iggy." before turning away and leaving.

Shaking his head and huffing out a breath of air, Ignis called out to Vitae. He knew his cousin only needed a few minutes to straighten herself out. Now wearing a long sleeved button up under a vest and some simple tights and heels, Vitae made her way out of the bedroom.

"I certainly hope the council doesn't mind my lack of a hairdue" Vitae said having to maintain the overnight bun she'd worn.

"I hardly believe they will care today." Ignis responded as the two of them left the apartment.

* * *

Ignis walked with Vitae to the council chamber. Gladiolus could be heard on the other side of the doors speaking. His tone appearing to be extremely serious. Opening the door gently, Ignis gently guided Vitae into the chamber. All eyes except Gladiolus' turning to her as she entered. The Shield's eyes focused solely on King Regis as Vitae stood along side the Shield. Vitae bowed deeply towards the king before righting her stance.

"Vitae Scientia. I assume you know why you're here my dear." Clarus said loudly. A hint of anger in his tone.

"I imagine it is in regards to the events that transpired last night." Vitae answered, her hands now behind her back as she stood upright.

"It is. Can you confirm what Gladiolus has said?" King Regis said quietly.

"My king, I'm not sure what it is Mr. Amicitia may have said, however, I can assure you, that which transpired came unprovoked. It appeared to be an act of unrest that seems to have taken grip upon many parts of the city in which the refugees have taken shelter."

"I see. And what action was taken against the attacker of my son." King Regis then said, leaning forward in his seat.

"As I was taking the Prince into Ignis' car at the moment, I am not sure what actions may have happened. However, I do know that said attacker was placed under arrest." Vitae responded

"Was Noctis' attacker injured in anyway?" Clarus then asked, staring at his son.

"No. Him striking the wrong target seemed to be enough for him to stop. I wouldn't harm any member of Insomnia over an opinion. Refugee or native." Gladiolus said, his eyes focused on his father.

Clarus leaned over and whispered quietly into Regis' ear. The two men then turning their attention to the rest of the council.

"As it is, it is clear there are those within the wall who are visibly distraught. An attempt, whether to harm or kill Noctis has been made. We cannot afford anymore distress amongst those we are sheltering. Captain Drautos. Given the nature of those in the Kingsglaive, have any of my glaives shown similar signs?" Regis asked

"It's in the nature of soldiers who have lost their homes to speak ill. They will blame the party they find at fault." Captain Drautos said calmly "The possibilities of defectors wouldn't come as a surprise to me if this war is not ended."

"Indeed, and we've already had Vitae address several of them who might be suspected of such actions." Clarus said, turning his attention back to Vitae.

"Though the information I had gathered is not certain, I do have reason to speculate several glaives may possibly defect should, as Drautos has said, the war turn unfavorably. The possibility of a citizen uprising may also occur as demonstrated by the actions taken against his Highness last night." Vitae answered sternly. Gladiolus turned his head slightly as he watched Vitae speak. "In watching the citizens last night, many agreed with several of the things that the Prince's attacker had to say, while others sat quietly nodding. When I confronted one glaive several weeks ago about his opinions on this war and his opinions on defecting, he became hostile."

"Were you injured?" King Regis asked.

"Merely a bruise your majesty. Although, I do have a hole in one of my walls that will need to be fixed." Vitae responed, ignoring Gladiolus as he stared at her in almost a knowing disbelief.

"Which glaive?" King Regis then asked

"Your Majesty, given that the Glaives do protect you and are your war dogs, it would be unwise to antagonize them and spy on them." Captain Drautos said, earning the furrowed brow of Clarus.

"All the more reason to watch them closely." Clarus stated.

"I haven't seen similar actions taken against the Crownsguard, merely the Kingsglaive." Captain Drautos then said in annoyance.

"The Crownsguard is not made up of those who have lost their homes. They know not of the turmoil associated with such a thing." Clarus said.

"So it is to be assumed that the Kingsglaive is untrusted by his Majesty then?" Captain Drautos then exclaimed.

"Enough." King Regis interjected. Sighing loudly, Regis looked Gladiolus up and down. The young Shield's attire making him laugh slightly. "Gladio. What convinced you to wear your fatigues in such a manner."

Before being given a chance to speak, Vitae cut Gladiolus off. "It was my idea your majesty. I had planned a night out and had come across Mr. Amicitia along the way. He'd not had the chance to change yet, and I simply changed his fatigues in a manner that would suite my intentions for the night."

"Feeding his ego." Commander Leonis said, bringing a smile to not only the King, but Clarus and several members of the council as well. Captain Drautos simply watched Vitae.

"I find the look to be rather refreshing." Clarus said in an attempt to mock his son.

"Indeed you would Clarus. It's no different than your own youth leading to the conception of your own son." Regis teased out. "Regardless. The council shall meet in private on this matter unfortunately. Gladiolus. Vitae. You are dismissed."

The pair bowed and without any more words to be said, walked out of the council chamber. The door shutting behind them being an instant relief to the two of them. The repercussions of the night before being far less than either of them would have expected. Once they had moved far enough away from the council chamber doors, Gladiolus blocked Vitae's path.

"Training huh." he said, somehow agitated that Vitae maintained that excuse.

"It truly is none of your business." Vitae answered, her hands crossed in front of her.

"Already heard it from dad, but you're a spy. Didn't know you're one working in the city against Insomnians." Gladiolus said with a slight sneer.

"I simply do what I am asked, and I am asked to watch the people of Insomnia casually. Their citizenship or relation to the city is none of my concern. Merely, their intentions."

"You wanna explain what actually happened with this glaive?"

"I again, don't believe it is any of your business, and it should remain within the council and those above me." Vitae said, hoping that it would be enough to get Gladiolus to back down.

"Fine. I'll pull rank. As Shield his Royal Highness and to the people of Insomnia, I order you to explain what happened." Gladiolus said.

Rolling her eyes, Vitae nodded. "Fine...follow me...we'll talk..."


	4. Chapter 4

******Recollections******

"I'm still not sure I understand exactly why his Majesty would call for me as opposed to Ignis...especially for something like this" Vitae said with a slight agitation "I've had no needs to do work of this nature in some time."

"Ignis has his duties and turned the opportunity down, suggesting we use you instead. Your nature revolves around your prying." Clarus stated bluntly as the pair walked down the long corridor.

"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean Clarus?"

"When your gifted with a talent, use it."

Vitae laughed quietly under her breath, "So much for a quiet life than."

"That sort of thing only exists for those of the civillian world. You know this. By blood you've known this."

"...that doesn't mean I approve of such a thing..."

"Wear your titles with pride, and make them your own my dear. This is something we Amicitia's have had to do, and will continue to do."

The pair continued their walk down the polished corridors in silence. Vitae had been enjoying her relatively normal, quiet life. It had been several years since she had even set foot within Insomnia, choosing to instead live in Altissia. The war that raged between Insomnia and Niflheim having no place in the city, she was easily able to find success working as a hostess, though her biggest money maker that paid for her weekend habits and hobbies had been crafting jewelry. A craft she'd learned long ago from a friend.

She'd turned away from the path laid out in front of her by her family the moment she had turned 18. Although there were many times she enjoyed prying and spying on the many citizens of Insomnia using nothing more than wording and feminine charm, she found it tiring. Disappearing amongst the citizens and seeming nothing more than a ghost at times, she truly was bored with it. In her attempt to spice up her own life, she began crafting her jewelry with a sibling piece. Used to either listen to the wearer or track their whereabouts , no time was wasted by the politicians of Insomnia to utilize these crafted pieces for what ever agenda they may have had and she again found herself tired of the work.

Much to the dismay of her family, she had chosen to abandon her life in Insomnia. Her decision seeming to tear a small hole within the Scientia's. All but Ignis disapproved of the decision made by Vitae. Ignis seemed indifferent to it all, almost seeming to want to do the same thing himself, knowing he could not. For him, Vitae returning was a chance to learn what was what within the world outside of the wall and from the moment she'd returned, he wasted no time in learning what he could from Vitae. He had spent the past couple months getting his cousin caught up on all that had happened in Insomnia since she had left, spending many nights in her apartment she'd purchased as they spoke.

As Clarus and Vitae walked down the corridors, they eventually stopped in front of a large, double doored room. Quickly opening the doors, Clarus guided Vitae in. Standing before them was Captain Drautos and an extremely large group of the Kingsglaive.

"Good afternoon Clarus and Ms. Scientia." Captain Drautos said, dipping his head slightly "Glaives. Today a couple of you will have the pleasure of personally escorting Ms. Scientia across various parts Lucis."

An audible groan was heard throughout the ranks. The once upright glaives, now stood in a more relaxed posture given the burden several of them would now have to carry. "For what purpose are we being sent out?" a single glaive asked.

"That information is classified, Luche Lazarus. You'll be one of those going." Drautos said sternly.

"Yes sir." Luche responded.

"Tredd Furia" Drautos then said sharply "You'll be going as well."

"Yes siiiir." Tredd said almost sarcastically.

"You two, pack lightly. Only take what you need. Don't go out looking like glaives. Permission to stay dressed as civilians is granted. You have thirty minutes to pack. While gone, you are not to listen, think, or pay attention to what it is Ms. Scientia is doing. You are there for hidden protection. Now leave." Drautos said sternly. Without question, both Luche and Tredd quickly packed.

"Captain Drautos. There shall be a vehicle in front of the Citadel awaiting them. Vitae shall meet them there." Clarus said before opening the double doors again and walking out. Vitae slowly following him. Turning around once more, her eyes met Captain Drautos and for a moment she felt a shudder go down her spine. Something about him didn't sit right with her. It wasn't often that she got such a feeling and when the doors shut behind them, she quickly latched on the Clarus' arm.

"Mr. Amicitia...how long has Drautos held the position he's in." she asked.

"Nearly a decade. Why do you ask." Clarus said, curious to the young woman's sudden behavior.

"Something about his just doesn't sit right with me." she responded

"War changes the way men seem. Though I too have questions about him. Those are best left for his Majesty my dear. Make your way to the front. You've a ride to catch." Clarus stated. Nodding, Vitae released his arm and made her way to the front of the Citadel and just as stated, a vehicle had been awaiting them.

Just as ordered, the two glaives met with Vitae in front of the Citadel, although they met far sooner than even Drautos had ordered them to. "Shall we than?" Vitae said, gesturing towards the car. The glaives entered the vehicle quickly. Vitae seated herself in the front passenger seat. Looking over towards the driver, she smiled.

"You worry too much Iggy. I highly doubt any issues will arise from this. It is a simple intel. Nothing more. Nothing less." she said, bumping the adviser lightly.

"It isn't the matter of what you're doing, it's why." Ignis responded, looking to the rear-view mirror at the seats behind him.

Quickly yet sensibly, Ignis drove towards the gates of Insomnia. The view of the city passing through everyone's vision. The site was all too familiar with the glaives as they sat bored. A slight anxiety shadowed in Vitae's mind. Towering figures stood, appearing to be frozen in time in a way: the old wall. Eventually they passed the guards that stood at duty before immediately pulling over at the front of the bridge that separated Insomnia, from the rest of Lucis. A small gang of chocobos stood loyally near a gate guard, although seemingly bored as they chomped at the bit.

"Don't tell me that's the means of travel..." Tredd said, pointing towards the large birds.

"Indeed it is unfortunately. A vehicle such as this would go immediately noticed by anyone outside of the city." Vitae said with a slight reluctance.

Luche smirked, "Travelling like barbarians." He exited the car, immediately followed by Tredd.

"This has gotta be a joke right? We're stuck babysitting and travelling like this?" Tredd said completely disgruntled.

"Suck it up princess. There are worse things in life." Luche said hoping on the bird of his choosing.

Ignis spoke quietly to Vitae as she prepared to exit the vehicle, "I hope you at least contacted your father before leaving."

"He knows all that he needs to know." Vitae said back at Ignis, seeming almost sad to say so "Please make sure my housing is attended to in the mean time. It seems I'll be staying around the Citadel long term." she said handing him a list a a card.

"Make it a point to make amends with him. The two of you could benefit greatly from it." and with that, Ignis drove back towards Insomnia quickly. He had left Vitae to ponder the thought momentarily. She had only been pulled out of her thoughts by an ornery chocobo bumping her hard in an attempt to leave. The glaives appearing as though they had been waiting for Vitae the entire time. Hopping on the bird, she sighed.

"Shall we than?"

* * *

For five long hours, the group rode steadily in the direction Vitae had instructed. The umpf the group and their chocobos initially had, now slowed entirely as their birds walked slowly. The idea of galloping on the birds now, making Tredd sick to his stomach. There was no shortage of sore bodies within the group. Even for Vitae, it was a very hard ride. They had passed several small, ignorable towns along the way. Most consisting of nothing more than a simple gas station and a place to rest.

The people who made up the small populace of said towns didn't bother to pass a second glance towards the group, as though the image were a common thing for them to see. Something about it bothered Vitae. Surely her small brigade would have gathered some sort of interest. To her, it appeared as though the people had lost their will to care. Many of the buildings in the town were in dire need of repair. Any vehicles that had passed were far beyond needing an upgrade. There was hardly a single one that wasn't at least twenty years or older of a model. Scraps is what they appeared to be. Vitae could only assume it was from the long standing war that had ensued.

Certain they had passed the town and were out of earshot, Luche rode up next to Vitae, "So Ms. Scientia. Where is it exactly that we're heading to?"

"Currently, we are headed to Gauldin Quay Mr. Lazarus. I have business to attend to there." Vitae responded as she stretched her back.

"What business could his Majesty have for you in Gauldin Quay. It's a tourist resort." Tredd said loudly, letting the annoyance in his tone come through obviously.

"Unfortunately, that is classified. We shall be there soon. I promise you'll all be rewarded for your time." Vitae said softly.

"How soon is soon Scientia. I dunno if you've ever been outside the walls at night, but the three of us have. Everything is riddled with daemons." Tredd snapped out, yanking his bird around hard as he watched the darkness beginning to creep up behind them.

"From my understanding, you have experience in handling daemons." Vitae then said. Her remark showing a bit too much complacency for Tredd's taste, and with a hard kick, he moved his bird between Vitae and Luche. The ruckus causing the birds to snap at each other.

"Yeah. We have. That doesn't mean you get to take advantage of it. They come out in swarms at night. We're people too. We don't want to die having to play BABYSITTER for you and what ever the hell it is your up to with his Majesty." Tredd barked at, being sure to put pressure against Vitae. The young woman showed no real emotion towards the situation.

"Knock it off Tredd. We're all tired. It's been a LONG ride." Luche said, driving his chocobo into Tredd's, causing the birds to again quarrel.

The two men began arguing amongst themselves. The conversation bouncing between being in the glaive at all, to being what Tredd described as being "treated like vermin". Luche successfully annoying the hot tempered man using his cool tones and words to antagonize the red haired man. Vitae eventually became annoyed at their behavior and quickly kicked her bird onward, forcing the two men out of their spat. Their destination fast approached. The sounds of daemons attempting to spawn behind them seeming to encourage their chocobos to gallop faster to get to the floodlights above. Hopping off the bird, Vitae made her way over the dock towards the restaurant followed closely by the glaives she had in tow.

"Welcome to Gauldin Quay" a young man said cheerfully. Catching Vitae's attention, she smiled. Grabbing the young man's hand, she handed him a large sum of gil. "Young man, see those chocobos down there? They are in desperate need of food and water. Please supply it to them and keep anything else." Nodding, the young man walked quickly towards the birds, upholding his end of their quick bargain.

Her eyes glanced around the open air building for several seconds before she spotted the hotel attendant. She wasted no time reserving several rooms for her small group. Card keys handed to her, she dispersed them to the glaives. "Rest well glaives. We've a long trip tomorrow." Tredd snatched the key up readily signaling that he was done with the night. Luche grabbed the card-key in a far gentler fashion.

"Will you be needing anything else from us tonight Ms. Scientia?" he asked slowly.

Vitae shook her head, "No not at all. Please. Get some rest." she smiled as Luche tipped his head slightly and disappeared. Sighing heavily, Vitae then sat at a small table and ordered some food for herself. She found herself people watching and listening in to conversations sooner than not. An old habit she couldn't kill if she wanted to.

She sat and watched several late night ferrys make their way across the water. Each appearing to be carrying a small load of refugees. Many seeming as though they had traveled a great distance as the dirt and muck covered their clothing. Pretending to be transfixed on her food, she listened in closely to the many conversations. Most of them mentioning things such as "new comings" and "infiltration". One small group had even mentioned Niflheim creating bases secretly around Lucis. _They wouldn't_ Vitae thought.

"Excuse me." Vitae said quietly towards that group. The men in the group seeming to be slightly stunned that anyone had even spoken to them. "Are the Nifs truly building bases?"

One man nodded. "Yeah. They are. Or at least rumor says they are. Lots of ships hanging around the airspace in Lucis. They been coming down from the north. Your accent though...you ain't from 'round here, are you?" he then asked.

"Indeed I'm not. Where are these ships headed if you happen to know." Vitae asked carefully, putting on a face that would have anyone believing she was fully interested in the conversation.

"Last I heard, they've been hanging 'round the southern canyon near Lestallum. I wouldn't go looking for trouble if I were you girl." the man then warned "it ain't worth it."

"Believe me sir, I'm not. As soon as I can gain entry behind the wall, I intend to stay there. Though I had intended to visit Lestallum..." Vitae said, lying carefully and successfully faking the worried look on her face, earning a sympathetic pat from the older man. His eyes quickly darted upwards and he removed his hand from her shoulder quickly. Confused, Vitae turned to see what it was he was looking at. Standing next to her table, was Luche. His eyes fixed carefully on the refugee. The man Vitae had been speaking with lipped out a 'good luck' before walking off.

"Making friends?" Luche asked as he sat himself in the seat across from her.

"Something of that nature, yes." Vitae said as she took the final bite of her meal.

"If you're done than...You should go to bed."

"Not a chance Mr. Lazarus. I'd like to take a walk first." she responded almost pridefully.

"We've been hired to escort you. Wandering off without us isn't wise." Luche said "Tredd won't do it, but I'll be happy to."

"A true gentleman." she said, leaving a tip on the table and finishing her meal.

The pair walked along the beach for quite some time. Even though Vitae had found herself happily living in Altissia, the city iself lacked any beaches. It merely contained more gondolas and platforms than she cared for. The peace that sat in Gauldin Quay made it seem almost as though the war never existed, although the groups of people that sat along the beach said otherwise. The faint music that played in the background had Vitae happily swaying to the tune in her own slow dance.

"Dancing alone than?" Luche said as they continued to walk, keeping his eyes on the surrounding area.

"When no partner is available, why not." she said as she continued to sway.

"Seems to be odd behavior for a blue blood." Luche then said almost insultingly.

Vitae paused before turning around and facing Luche, "Mr. Lazarus, you don't know blue bloods very well, do you?"

"I work for them." Luche responded confidently.

"Indeed you do, but you know very little about them. Some of us enjoy our lives a bit more simple." Carefully, she grabbed Luche's hand and rested her other on his shoulder "...infact, I believe it's safe to say you know nothing us at all." she whispered slyly

Luche laughed quietly, "Fine. So what is it THIS blue blood enjoys doing?"

"Dancing." Vitae responded before twisting her face slightly "Dancing and if I'm being absolutely honest, a good party with a bit of debauchery. When raised with nothing but overbearing manners and careful mannerisms, well...any chance to escape is a grand one."

"Funny. Make your way to the parts of town with us refugees. You'll find plenty of all those things. You told that man you weren't from here. Where are you from than?" Luche said relaxing into the forced dance a bit more.

"Where do I appear to be from?" Vitae asked as se continued to sway smiling as Luche thought carefully.

"If I had to take a guess, Galahd." He answered confidently.

"Why?

"The hair. Not many do the whole partially shaved head thing. But the accent is completely wrong."

"Indeed it doesn't. And no. I'm not from Galahd. Although your mannerisms have me believing you are. Though you've picked up Lucian habits." Vitae responded running her fingers along the longer lengths of his hair.

"Yeah well, we aren't in Galahd anymore. No sense in making native Insomnians hate us more."

"The power of blending. You aren't the only one whose lost your home. We shall all get them back someday."

Luche furrowed his brow slightly as he stared down at the slightly exposed skin that sat on Vitae's shoulder. Quickly, Vitae changed the topic. Aside from wanting to remove the negative energy that now sat between them, she had a few things to be gained, "If the side of town you're on truly does provide such fun and interesting things, I will make it a point to visit your side of town than. I simply hope it's as much fun as you claim it to be."

Luche smirked, "You won't be disappointed blue blood."

Their dance eventually slowed and slowly they made their way back towards the hotel, parting ways and separating for the night.

* * *

Early morning spared no one as the sun rose slowly into the sky. The small trio had already been awake for a short time, able to fill their stomachs and ready their birds for the day. Quickly, Vitae pressured her bird onward, followed closely by Luche and Tredd as they trotted along the road. The biggest change in attitude seeming to belong to the red haired man as he stretched and stood up in the stirrups.

"Don't think I've slept that well in a while." Tredd said completely refreshed "Where'd you go last night by the way, Luche?"

"Doing our duties as hired escorts and entertaining." Luche responded, keeping his eyes fixed on the surroundings, specifically, the skies.

"Pulling a Nyx huh. Didn't think you were THAT kind of escort." Tredd joked out, earning an eye roll from Luche.

Vitae quickly halted her chocobo and turned to face Tredd, "Entertainment for a lady at night is not something to be trifled with. Something I'm sure you lack understanding in." She then turned the bird round once more and galloped forward quickly. Both glaives galloped their birds as well.

"Please. Like you know a damn thing about what I know about entertaining women." Tredd said loudly.

Vitae laughed, "Judging by your hot temper and defensive nature, you know enough to earn disappointing nights with strangers, but that's about it."

"You aren't wrong Scientia." Luche laughed out shrugging as his fellow glaive threw a dagger worthy glare at him.

"Yeah well, fuck you both." Tredd responded.

"Something I'm sure you'd fail to do well." Vitae chuckled out as she turned around to face Tredd. The red haired man eventually giving the conversation up, letting a simple 'tch' slip from his mouth.

After the short banter, the group became quiet for the next several hours as they galloped. Vitae stopped them at a cross roads once the Disc became visible to them. Though her technical destination was to the right towards Lestallum, her curiousity peaked. She immediately veered left. Both Tredd and Luche followed, none the wiser of what Vitae was or wasn't doing.

She had already known about Niflheim travelling from the west. The whole point of her being brought back to Insomnia from Altissia was to head to Lestallum and investigate their presence throughout the city. That plan would have only the slightest delay as they headed toward the mouth of the canyon.

Several more hours had passed and they had eventually made their way to the far point of the canyon. The mass of stone that formed the arches of the canyon sat still as ever.

"There a reason we came here?" Tredd asked, looking around slightly confused.

Luche turned to face Vitae moving in closely towards her, "Does this have anything to do with what you and that gentleman from last night spoke about?"

"It does. I simply needed to confirm something." Vitae responded, grateful to see the lack of anyone near the canyon. Only a small herd of graula made their way across the land. "Back on track than!"

Another uneventful hour had passed as they continued to trot over the southern most bridge that connected the road. Evening would still be a few hours away at this point, but there was a slight sense of urgency in within the group. As they were halfway over the large bridge, a feeling quickly took over them. Low reverberations shook the air. The chocobos had been all too aware of the coming ships as they stared in the direction they appeared from. Coming in quietly and in small droves, the airships came in from the southwest. The group paused as they nervously watched the ships travel overhead. Both Tredd and Luche immediately readying themselves for what was surely going to be a losing fight for them.

The group held their breath as the ships slowly hovered above them, eventually passing them entirely and stopping over a small flat of land on the other side of the canyon. On the opposite side, a small city appeared to be suddenly frantic.

"What the hell are they doing?" Tredd grit through his teeth.

"I don't know...looks like trouble though." Luche responded.

"They're scouting..." Vitae said before suddenly kicking her bird to a gallop and heading back in the direction they came as quickly as she could. Both Luche and Tredd glared at the unfolding scene for a moment before catching up to Vitae. All three knowing that the town they had settled upon, every structure, every buildilng, would soon be turned into rubble and dust.

"The hell do you mean scouting?!" Tredd shouted, keeping an eye on the airships that sat hovering in the sky.

"I cannot make that statement any clearer." Vitae responded sharply.

"You better try. Does this have something to do with why we're here?" Tredd said in an annoyed, worried tone.

"That information is classified."Vitae said urging her bird onward attempting to get back to Gauldin Quay before nightfall.

"The hell it is!" Tredd fired out.

"Enough Tredd." Luche said as he followed Vitae, confused as to why she had turned around.

"Luche, this is stupid! What the hell are we even supposed to be doing here?!" Tredd shouted out.

"That was an order. ENOUGH. We'll figure it out when we're back home." Luche then said staring forward at Vitae, the young woman sighing under her breath as she pressed her bird onward. She knew the whole point of what was supposed to be a week of observations would be cut short, the information she had discovered seemed far more important than observations in Lestallum. From what she remembered about the the war, Niflheim hadn't quite managed to settle in any Lucian territories...though they did wreak havoc on the king's armies and his glaives. For them to be scouting, meant they were inevitably going to poise for an attack, and likely sooner than not.

After several hours, they again made it to the cross roads where Vitae made the initial change of plans. The Disc sat glowing in the setting sunlight. Gauldin Quay was still at least a few hours away at a hard gallop, something the chocobos wouldn't be able to do at this point. Thinking on the fly, Vitae pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up a map and looked at any surrounding landmarks in the area. _Wiz Chocobo Post...it'll have to do_ she thought to herself as she headed in that direction.

Before she was able to trot in that direction, Tredd quickly cut her off. "I don't think so. What are we doing?" he demanded.

"Finding a safe area to stay for the night." Vitae said trying to maneuver past him "Or would you rather deal with daemons tonight?"

"There are worse things out there than daemons." Tredd then said as he looked her up and down "What...the hell...are we doing. What is the point of this little trip we've been sent on?"

Vitae looked up at the sky. The sliver that set on the horizon letting her know how much time they were wasting. Rolling her eyes she quickly began unbuttoning her shirt, dropping the reins as she did, earning the confused glances of both Tredd and Luche.

"Showing your tits isn't going to make me drop the conversation there Scientia." Tredd said relaxing into the saddle as he laughed.

Vitae huffed out a breath of air and before giving Tredd the chance to even think, she quickly pulled the hammer back on her pistol and pointed the gun in his direction. Luche immediately tensed. Vitae pulled yet another pistol out and without breaking her glare at Tredd, aimed it at Luche. "Mr. Lazarus. Maintain control of this glaive, or I shall do it myself. A classified mission shall remain so and should I tell him, I will be sure neither of you make it to what ever place you choose to call home." she said darkly. Tredd passed an angry glance towards Luche.

"Tredd. Stand down now." Luche said as he sent an angry look towards Vitae. Reluctantly, Tredd backed down and moved out of the way. As he stepped out of the way, Vitae fired several shots, each whizzing past the red-haired man's head.

"What the fuck is that for?!" Tredd shouted.

"Run. NOW!" Luche then said, seeing exactly what it was Vitae had fired at. An Arachne had made her presence known and began making her way towards the trio despite the horizon not even having blackened. Looking towards Luche, Vitae nodded and they began the hardest gallop their birds could summon up. The arachne pursuing them relentlessly as they ran. Several times, Vitae fired her pistols backwards hitting the creature nearly every time. The shots not seeming to slow the daemon down at all.

Luche removed one of his kukris and quickly hurled it towards the creature, immediately warping towards it. He'd managed to slice the decrepit face the arachne bore several time before calling out to Tredd, who wasted no time in switching places with Luche. The second Luche had warped into a nearby tree, Tredd had warped onto the creature and continued on where Luche had left off. Vitae continued to gallop forwards. The chocobos failing to let their flocking instinct disappear as they moved closer towards her chocobo and followed closely.

Tredd and Luche continue warping back and forth for several minutes. It only took a minute of this behavior for Vitae to time their gaps, and between their warps she fired several shots. It wasn't until both of her six shooters had run out, that she slightly regretted her weapons of choice. "I'm out!" she shouted loudly.

"Of course you are!" Tredd shouted again as he traded places again with Luche, taking out his frustrations on the daemon.

"How much further do we have to go?!" Luche shouted readying himself to warp again.

"Towards the lights!" Vitae shouted. The chocobos suddenly feeling as though they had hit a second wind as they began galloping as hard as their feathered bodies could. Unable to warp onto the birds without effectively killing them, both glaives had to use what ever remaining energy they had to continue to warp through tall trees until they were safely in the light. They were hardly able to beat Vitae there due to the density of the trees. The sound or gurgling and bubbling began behind them as the arachne disappeared into the earth.

Luche sat himself heavily against the split rail fencing. Vitae dismounted her chocobo and patted the panting bird in gratitude. The birds companions in the same state, they wasted no time in immediately seeking out a nearby water trough and helping themselves to the grasses that grew sparsely. Tredd soon began laughing almost hysterically.

"Something funny Tredd?" Luche asked, standing up again.

"This whole stupid...what ever the fuck this is. Complete bullshit." Tredd said as he laughed and glared at Vitae.

"Well I've never heard of our post being called that before." an older man said as he walked towards the group. His appearance slightly shocked the trio as they all took a momentary defensive pose before immediately bowing.

"I'm so sorry sir. We were chased by a daemon here and it has some members of our group in a foul mood." Vitae said.

"I figured somethin' must've happened. Just look at yer poor birds. They're in rough shape. Name's Wiz by the way. I own this post." the older man then said.

"Lovely to meet you sir. Scientia, Lazarus, and Furia. Might you have any available accommodations for the night? We've...had a bit of a rough go" Viate asked.

"Sure do. It ain't much, but it'll house you for the night. We'll be chargin' ya a bit more. Gotta take care of your birds too. No way we're letting the animals suffer without a good cleanin' and meal." Wiz said.

"Sounds absolutely perfect. Thank you." Vitae responded as she pulled out yet another large sum of gil. Wiz handed them a key and the trio settled themselves into the small trailer. All ignoring each other as best as possible in such cramped quarter. Tredd had made sure to place himself on the only available bed. It was the only thing he could think to do as an act of defiance. Luche placed himself uncomfortably on the breakfast bench between Vitae and Tredd to prevent any confrontations. Vitae sat herself on a small sofa on the opposite end of the trailer. Silently, Vitae excused herself out of the trailer with her phone locked in her fingers. Finding the most isolated area she could she quickly called Clarus. The phone rang several times, but went unanswered. Scrolling through her contacts she passed over her father, pausing only for a moment before deciding to call Ignis. The phone hardly seemed to have the chance to ring before being answered.

Ignis: What has happened?

Vitae: Too detailed to speak with now. I need a ride arrangement made immediately.

Ignis: Understood. Where are you located currently?

Vitae: Wiz Chocobo Post I believe it's called. I would avoid the roads tonight. Daemons are about. Have something here in the morning.

Ignis: There will be a ride for you around 10:00 in the morning.

Vitae: Thank you Iggy.

Vitae hung up the phone, taking a moment to breathe. She stared up in the night sky, peering through the trees. She walked back towards the trailer and leaned against the side she knew was furthest away from Tredd thinking it best to not agitate the unstable young man. Quietly, Luche exited the trailer. Vitae dipped her head as she acknowledged him.

"So blue blood. You're a gunslinger." Luche said, pulling out a cigarette as he prepared to smoke.

"A lady does what she must, especially when she lacks any real combat talents and isn't blessed in elemency." Vitae answered quietly.

"What needs could you have to bring them along?"

Vitae turned to face him and smiled, "Why would I not? A lady must have some sort of protection after all."

"Fair enough. A warning though." Luche quietly said, blowing a large plume of smoke towards the sky "Hold me or my glaives at gunpoint, and you'll be dead before you can pull the trigger." He gestured to see the weapons she had kept concealed under her clothes.

Vitae smirked at the words handing one of the weapons over to him, "Is that a threat or a promise?" she said, not letting her eyes break contact with his.

"A promise." he said, viewing exactly what it was she kept in the cylinder. Each hollow-point seemed to be off colored and almost coated. "What's the story with these?"

"A man of his word than. I'll remember that." she said as she opted to stand next to him and pressed her weight slightly into him. The small bit of human contact seeming to be enough to help ease her nerves for the night, but also, breaking the man's barriers "I made them. They are...a bit less humane, though they are incredibly fun. All the bite of a hollow-point, and if you're unlucky enough to use any sort of elemency...well..it's essentially like being ripped apart from the inside out. Their use on creatures is lacking though."

Luche laughed, "Sounds interesting. Have you ever had to use them on anyone?" he said as he aimed the gun at no particular target.

"Let me just say, I can assure you that they work...very, VERY well." she said as she removed her second pistol and emptied it "It does take me a bit to produce them unfortunately. Here. have some. Consider it a token of my gratitude." handing him the six shots. She then handed him two speedloaders full of the specialized bullets.

"Appreciate it. We'll see if I can't put 'em to use someday. And it's no trouble. Not like we have a choice in the matter anyway."

"Give yourselves more credit." Vitae responded as she snatched the cigarette from Luche's mouth and took a drag herself "...you're people, not fodder. Goodnight." she quietly said as she carefully placed it back between his lips and giving him a soft wink.

"...night..."

* * *

The next morning had come. The morning dew resting comfortably on the leaves and pine needles that made up the surrounding forest. The chocobos that occupied the ranch all making their pitiful cries as they awaited a ranch hand to come and feed them. There would still be a little less than an hour until a vehicle would arrive for them. Luche and Tredd scouted around the area, taking in the area around them. Neither man was sure of exactly what was going on. Vitae had seated herself at a table and had been writing the details of what she'd seen as well as the location of the events. Eventually, both men would join her at the table.

"What's the plan than?" Tredd asked "We're just sitting around."

"For now, we wait." Vitae answered as she continued to write "We've a short while before we set off."

"What are you writing?" Tredd asked as he attempted to see what it was she was jotting down.

"My my. Full of questions today Mr. Furia. If you must know, it's simply a recollection of what we saw yesterday and the general location."

Closing the notebook slowly, Vitae leaned back into the plastic chair and relaxed. Luche mimicked the action. Arms crossed over his chest and one hand placed just over his chin as he stared at her. She smiled slightly at him, the action not going unnoticed by Tredd. The redhaired man shot a look to Luche.

"You're really gonna do this here?" Tredd asked Luche. The question not phasing his comrade in the least.

"Just doing my job." Luche said as he shrugged casually.

"Gods above. You really are just as bad as Nyx, you know that?" Tredd then complained. Luche shot a glance over to Tredd. His face unreadable to the younger glaive. "I'm just saying. You're second in command, just behind Nyx, you both take your jobs too seriously, and you both treat women with some sort of 'mysterious guy' act. It's bullshit." Tredd continued his complaints against Luche, soon complaining about others in the glaive as well. His conversation seeming to eventually fall back onto his feelings about being in the Kingsglaive at all.

As they sat listening to Tredd express his concerns, Vitae was able to catch a conversation between several ranch hands. They had been concerned over some going ons deep within the woods. Some sort of beast seemed to have began patrolling the area, though it's presence hadn't affected the ranch in anyway. If anything, they seemed to underestimate what ever beast had begun prowling about. It wasn't the business of her group at the moment, and she could only hope they were able to figure the issue out soon.

A small, rather beat up vehicle eventually pulled up to the available parking area. The vehicle itself seeming to blend in perfectly with the other vehicles that sat outside the wall. The chipping paint and spots of rust showing the vehicles age. Luche and Tredd eyed the vehicle closely as it sat quietly. The driver not turning off the vehicle, nor moving out of the car. Ignis was not one to produce a wrong time for her, and just as he said the vehicle had arrived at the specified time, the text he had sent her confirmed it. "That's for us boys. Let's go." she said walking quickly towards the car and loading up. The two glaives followed, albeit slightly confused.

The drive was completely silent as Vitae sat next to an unrecognizable driver, even to her. She had enough faith in Ignis though to know the party would be safe. After several hours, they were soon at the gates leading into Insomnia and only a short hour after that, they would be dropped off at the front of the Citadel.

"Thank you for your assistance gentlemen." Vitae said "Please go home. I shall explain everything to your captain."

"Thank you Ms. Scientia. But as per our conversation we had a couple days ago. You'll need to contact one of us, or at least myself." Luche said as he pulled his phone out. Tredd passing the slightly older man an odd and confused look.

"Ah yes! I needn't forget that. I'm curious to see exactly how you 'refugees' spend your nights. I hope it is as...fun...as you made it seem." Vitae said as she punched her number in quickly and dashed up the steps into the Citadel. Tredd watched the scene unfold, now with a bit more concern than anything.

"You really think that's a good idea, Luche?" Tredd asked as the two began their long walk home.

"Why not. Not every day a person gets a blue blood down with us. Might learn a few things after all." Luche responded carefully.

* * *

"Your Majesty." Vitae said with a bow as she stood in the throne room "I know I was supposed to be gathering intel in regards to the state of Lestallum and the surrounding area for the week...but that simply couldn't happen."

"Well it certainly is unexpected to see you returned so early. What brought you back." King Regis asked.

"Upon staying in Gauldin Quay for the night, I had overheard several Lucians speaking of infiltration near Lestallum's canyons. On my own accord, I changed the plan and headed there to investigate. The rumor appears to be true. There were multiple airships stationed near one of the small provinces. They appeared to be scouting."

Clarus spoke loudly, "Did they appear to be preparing for an attack?"

"I do believe so." Vitae answered "I would highly recommend sending either a member of the Kingsglaive, or better yet a Crownsguard to investigate the area for the time being."

"Drautos..." King Regis said quietly "Have we a glaive able to do this?"

Captain Drautos sat upright, "While we do have the ability for that with one Nyx Ulric, given the possible threat, it wouldn't be wise to send him off. His abilities with your granted power are good to say in the least. And should we have to engage in combat, we'll need all the help we can get."

Clarus then responded to Regis' request, "My king, the Crownsguard currently has a member who can leave immediately if need be. I trust her with my life."

"Send her immediately." King Regis said "As for you Vitae. Please. Go home and rest."

Vitae bowed and dismissed herself. Once out of the throne room she sighed heavily as she leaned against the doors. _Gods why am I even back here._

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since Vitae and the others had returned from their short escapade. Vitae had more or less settled herself back into Insomnia. She had found herself subject to many requests made by Clarus, having to play somewhat of a secretary for the man. She had very little complaints about the work she had been doing. It kept her busy at least. The weekend came and it was certainly something she was grateful for. Her phone had gone off and a text from a random number had come through.

[It's Luche. Some of us are going out tonight around 20:00. Come along blue blood]

{Hello! I hadn't expected to even receive a message from you at all. Where are you going}

[Coerul's Paw. Grabbing drinks is all so dress accordingly.]

{Easy enough. See you there}

After quickly searching for the location on her phone, she quickly dressed herself. Opting for a red cocktail cocktail dress with fine gold patterns that hung off one shoulder, she would have to wear a garter holster to at least carry one pistol on her. Grabbing a small clutch, she left her apartment and headed towards the pub Luche had specified, having to take a subway part of the way to make it there at all in time.

When she stepped off of the subway, the area was clearly in the refugee part of town. Towering, yet spacious buildings surrounded by nothing but the finest architecture turned into cramped buildings surrounded by industry. The amount of people in such a small area made it very dense and hard to navigate. The noises were louder than anywhere near the Citadel as music played on nearly every street. All of which played in different styles. Looking at her phone, she could see that she was only a couple blocks away. The way she was dressed seemed quite appropriate as she made her way towards the downtown area.

When she finally made it, she stepped into the club. Music loudly playing in the background, she texted Luche, letting him know she'd arrived. She made her way over to the bar to order herself a drink, only struggling slightly to get by cramped dancing strangers and couples that riddled the area. When she was only a few steps from the bar, two hands cupped her shoulders from behind. "Wrong way blue blood. We're over here." the voice said. She turned around and was face to face with Luche.

"My apologies. I had no idea." she said. Her accent catching more than a few looks from a few patrons who were near her. Following Luche, she eventually came upon a large bar table filled with only somewhat familiar faces.

Tredd had spotted her and immediately rolled his eyes. "You actually brought her here...wow."

"This is the woman from the other day...what are you doing with her here?" another glaive asked.

"Promised her a night out, Axis. Seems those in the royal household are bored. Go figure." Luche responded as he pointed at the glaives that stood around the table "In order. Tredd as you know, Axis, Sonitus, Libertus, Crowe, and of course Nyx."

Vitae bowed slightly, "A pleasure."

Nyx laughed slightly, "Look Scientia. There's no place for those formalities here. Relax a little." he exclaimed placing a several shots in front of her.

"If yer gonna hang out here, you gotta catch up." Libertus exclaimed happily, earning himself an eye roll from Crowe.

"I hate to say their not kidding, but they really aren't." Crowe said smiling, happy to have at least some female company.

Grabbing one of the shots and handing Vitae two, Luche tipped his head sympathetically, "Bottoms up."

Many, many shots later and several drinks later the small group had become rowdy. For several hours, Crowe and Vitae found themselves hand in hand multiple times as they danced happily on the floor. To prideful for such things, all the male glaives stood around laughing at stories from the past and several failed attempts to pick up various women. After another dance, both Vitae and Crowe fumbled back to the high table. Crowe stumbling and nearly falling over in her drunken state, Libertus jumped as quickly as he could to prevent the young woman from falling. Vitae on the other hand casually leaned against Luche, earning a cocked eyebrow from Nyx. The dark haired glaive gesturing with his hands if Luche and Vitae were and item. The lighter haired glaive shaking his no as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'd say it's about time to get both of these ladies back home." Nyx said in a moderately drunken state.

Luche nodded, his own mind foggy and spinning, "Definitely."

"Aww what's the matter Luche? Can't drink like you used to?" Crowe said as she leaned harder into Libertus.

"Nah. He's playing gentleman." Tredd said heavily dropping his hands onto the table as he laughed.

"That's not necessary." Vitae said as she smiled and stared at Tredd, letting her fingers clutch tightly around the belt buckle around Luche's waist and earning more than a few hearty laughs from the glaives around her. She would never admit that it was to keep herself upright. "I do think home is where we should head though."

"Ooo. We all know where this is goin'." Libertus said happily holding tightly to Crowe.

"A little fun never hurt anyone." Vitae said as she shot a wink to Libertus "you're all welcome to come along if you'd like."

"Fuck it. Let's go." Tredd said loudly. "Let's see where these blues live compared to us."

"Nah man. We're headed home." Sonitus said as Axis agreed.

"You're loss man." Tredd said "Nyx and I got fucked outta this deal though."

"You say that, but let's be honest, Nyx is quite welcome to join in the fun." Vitae said. Her words making Crowe laugh and shake her head.

"Not my kinda thing ladies" Nyx responded pointing at Crowe and Vitae "That's the devil's threesome and I'll have no part of that."

The group slowly and fumbling made their way out of the bar. Minutes seemed to tick by like seconds as they eventually made their way towards the subway. Crowe sat in the seat nearly asleep as she continued to be held in the bear like grip of Libertus. Tredd and Nyx both stood carefully maintaining their balance as the subway rolled towards the Citadel. Vitae stood with her back against Luche's chest, letting the man maintain balance for the both of them.

Once the subway had stopped, the entire group stepped out almost reluctantly. The gentle swaying having nearly put them all to sleep. Once they had begun walking again, their blood pumping through their veins seemed to reawaken their drunken state and they again, became slightly rowdy.

"Where the hell are we going?" Tredd said, walking into Nyx.

"Nearly there, I promise." Vitae said as she pointed to an extravagant apartment.

"You're the one who wanted to tag along, Tredd." Luche said, passing the red-haired man a glance.

Finally at her apartment, they all entered the elevator and leaned heavily against the glass the made up it's walls. The feeling the elevator left in everyone's stomachs making them all slightly nauseous when coupled with the alcohol they had consumed. Once the elevator had stopped, they all obnoxiously exited it and fumbled their way towards Vitae's apartment, hints of sobriety hitting several of them. Once she opened the door, she quickly flicked the lights on.

"Holy shit. You can actually breathe in here." Tredd said as he admired the high ceilings and made himself over towards the furthest window of a wall.

"No kidding. Your living room is the size of my entire place." Nyx said as he walked in.

Ignoring everything, Libertus placed himself and Crowe on the sofa. The two of them almost immediately falling asleep as soon as they hit the cushions.

Luche laughed at the sight, his arm draped across Vitae's shoulders, "You'd think those two would just end their stupid games." he said pointing at the pair on the couch.

Nyx looked over at them and seated himself on the armchair, "They're both too stupid to admit anything." His drunken high having begun to lose it's edge.

"I think that's Crowe's fault." Tredd then said as he glared at the Citadel "If it weren't for that building right there, they'd probably be a happy enough couple."

"If it weren't for that building Tredd, they'd never have met." Nyx said.

"None of us would have" Luche said as he helped Vitae pour herself some water. His blue eyes seeming soft and caring as he helped her.

"Does his Majesty truly cause all of you such distress?" Vitae asked, drinking down the water slowly.

"It's this whole war that does Scientia." Luche said as he stared towards the Citadel.

"At least we have a home. That's something to be grateful about." Nyx said "Besides. It's not so bad behind the wall."

Vitae nodded and stepped away from Luche. Walking down the hall, she grabbed a few small pillows and throw blankets from the linen closet. Handing one to Nyx, she then covered Libertus and Crowe. The two seeming happily asleep and unaware of the conversation at all. When she walked near Tredd, the red-haired man threw her a piercing glare. Ignoring it, she handed him the small blanket and pillow.

"You should know, that there are some of us within the Citadel that have lost our homes, and we will likely never see them again. We do understand how you feel." Vitae said as she looked at the Citadel herself.

"That's cute and all, but I don't see any of you having to die to get 'em back. Just us. Whose to say if we'll even win the damn war." Tredd said.

"If this war doesn't end, there will be an uprising." Luche said darkly, gaining Vitae's attention as she walked over towards the hall and leaned against a wall.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Luche shrugged as he walked towards her, "I mean just what I said. People are beginning to sway. Especially those of us on the front lines."

Vitae smiled as she placed her arms over his shoulders, "Are you saying you'd betray your king?"

"I wouldn't betray my king, no. But no king of mine would let his people suffer for so long. The war needs to end." Luche responded, his hands starting to wander along Vitae's sides.

Tredd laid himself on the ground heavily as he looked away from the pair, "You guys don't think that's a fucked up conversation for foreplay?" His statement going ignored, he looked over at Nyx who was pulling out a pair of earplugs. Nyx tossed a pair towards Tredd who readily put them in and turned away.

"Tredd's not wrong guys. This is a little twisted." Nyx said as he pulled out a second set of earplugs, letting himself sink comfortably in the armchair.

The pair against the wall seemed to be ignoring the two men quite well as they continued on in their mildly drunken state. Despite wandering hands and affections, they still somehow maintained the conversation between undeserved, and silencing kisses.

"So why even suggest an uprising." Vitae aired out.

Finding a soft bit a flesh, Luche buried himself into it, taking a small bite before respondiing, "Because I'm not the type to lie about something like that when asked." lifting her off her feet and continuing his own exploration, finding the pistol carefully concealed in her garter.

"An honest betrayal..." Vitae said carefully before finding herself effectively silenced by Luche as he laughed gently through yet another deep kiss. The man gently set her down and turned her around, swaying gently as though dancing to a slow song. He worked carefully to undue the back of the dress before placing a forearm on her shoulder blade and pressing her hard into the wall, forming a large hole through it as he continued to let his free hand explore. The sudden pain being the sobering hit Vitae needed to snap unreasonable urges into intel she would have to relay.

"Call it a betrayal again...I'll show you exactly what betrayal looks like." he said, running his hand back up her leg and intentionally toying with the revolver that sat in place via her garter. Before able to proceed any further, Luche was hit by the pillow Vitae had handed to Nyx.

The dark haired man now glared at the pair, awoken from his temporary rest by the sound of the loud bang that had happened, "Take it to her room man...seriously." Nyx said as Luche tossed the pillow back to him. Pillow back in hand, he settled himself back to a comfortable position.

Vitae turned around slowly ignoring the pain that now sat through her arm and shoulder, she looked Luche in the eyes. Not even for a second did she let her eyes stray elsewhere. His glare having gone from soft to suddenly predatory, like a coerul with eyes fixed on weaker prey. Piercing and full of a lust for power. The bruising on her shoulder coming through immediately, Luche now focused a gentle attention on the wound he'd inflicted. Their gazes not being broken even for a second as they both slowly made their way back towards the bedroom, her dress being forced to the floor with more than eager hands.

Back onto the bed in the darkness of the bedroom, only lit slightly by the dim lits of the Citadel the two suddenly seemed to let the previous event disappear as they started a new battle. Both seeming far to desperate for gratification and a release of tension. A sick sort of thrill hitting both of them. His mouth occupied with Vitae's, he carefully grabbed the revolver from her garter and with a hard flick of his wrist, popped the cylinder and dumped the rounds on the ground before decocking the gun entirely, tossing it to the floor.

"...you said you liked debauchery blue blood..." Luche said quietly "...enjoy..."

* * *

The next morning, Vitae was woken by the sound of Libertus snoring loudly in the living room. In her bed, Luche lay comfortably asleep. The state of the bed showing exactly what had happened the previous night. She placed a fair bit of weight on her arm as she attempted to get up. A sharp pain hit her shoulder. When she looked at the area a deep, dark bruise sat covering the majority of it. It wasn't broken by any means, but was incredibly painful. Seeing her satin robe hanging nearby, she rose from her bed and put it on.

She explored the areas around her house now occupied by glaives. Each one sleeping in painfully uncomfortable positions. She found her clutch sitting on the kitchen table and quietly grabbed it. She appeared to have missed a call from Ignis. She quickly texted him.

{Did you call Iggy}

[Indeed. Are you available tonight? I've business to attend to in the Citadel. We can chat about your sudden arrival afterwards]

{I'd rather not be, but yes, I can be there to assist you.}

[I shall see you then]

Vitae snuck back into her bedroom. Luche appeared to have rolled onto his back, still sleeping heavily. Vitae spotted her pistol and bullets all sitting on the floor carelessly. Despite the injury to her shoulder, she had to maintain her act for the sake of maintaining appearances. She carefully crawled on top of Luche, hardly letting her weight rest on him at all. Even in his sleep, his brow furrowed. His eyes shot open at the sensation of her fingers running carefully across his brow and by the next moment, he'd quickly switched there positions as he breathed heavily. The expression Vitae had seen yesterday having not left his face at all.

"Good morning to you Mr. Lazarus." Vitae said carefully.

His eyes panned around the room as he figured out exactly where he was and what condition he was in. "Morning." he then said relaxing slightly and letting his weight sink onto her.

Placing her hands carefully on his head she quietly spoke, "I do believe it's time for all of you to leave."

Luche nodded, "You're not wrong about that." he said placing a soft kiss on the bruising he saw. "Sorry about that. Alcohol and I aren't keen."

"It happens I supposed." Vitae said smiling as Luche removed himself, dressing himself quickly.

The pair exited the bedroom, and found Nyx had already woken the other members up. Almost silently, they exited Vitae's apartment. Only Nyx bothering to thank her as he waved. Their stomachs all craving something filling. Luche turned to face Vitae as he stepped out of the door. He spoke quietly to her as the others walked down the hall.

"Look. I'm not looking for relationships or anything like that, so last night stays as a good time."

"Agreed, although I can't confidently say the injury was a good time." Vitae responded with a smile.

Luche tilted his head back and forth for a second, "Always gotta leave marks, right?"

Vitae chuckled, "Indeed. Have a good day. I'm certain I'll see you soon." she said and with that, the members of the Kingsglaive left her apartment. When she shut the door, she sighed, knowing she would have to speak with Ignis about everything later on that night. She also knew going back to the Citadel meant going back to work for the day. With yet another sigh, she readied herself for the day.

 *****End*****

* * *

"Had I known that day that I would have suddenly have a brute such as yourself throwing your rank about, I would have never agreed to have met with Iggy that night. Understand that Gladio." Vitae said

"That's...a lot to take in." Gladiolus responded "So what about the past few weeks you've been gone?"

"If you must know, I had business to attend to in Altissia. I did have an established life there and had to end it as such to return to Insomnia for gods know what reason." Vitae responded. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know...you're a little screwed up in the head if you're still willing to have sex with a guy who could've broken your shoulder." Gladiolus then said slightly concerned for her.

"Yes well...I had to maintain a character, and I did. Aside from that little bit, it was quite enjoyable otherwise. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to attend to...such as sleeping off this hangover..." Vitae said as she walked away and headed out of the Citadel.

Gladiolus stood. Partially shocked, partially confused. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in thought silently.

"Don't let her confuse you too much Gladio." Ignis said as he walked over to his comrade "In all the years I've known Vitae, she's yet to truly be one to figure out."

"Think she understands that she could have seriously been injured pretty badly...or worse as far as this Luche guy goes?" Gladiolus asked his friend.

"I'm certain she does. But for now, you need to come with me. His Highness has been put under supervision yet again." Ignis then said. The jobs of the Shield and Adviser seeming to be never ending when it came to Noctis. Gladiolus wouldn't admit to it openly, but he was determined now, more than ever to pry into the life of Vitae, considering her to be somewhat of a challenge that needed conquering.

 **Thank you for your review tamarasuddes. I appreciate it greatly. Hopefully I don't disappoint! Much apologies in failing to update sooner. Life simply got in the way. Hopefully an incredibly long chapter makes up for it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Several weeks had passed since the incident involving his royal highness. Rumors and whispers flooded the city since the event had happened. Many residents of Insomnia, regardless of their background distressing at the ideal of an attempt being made on the future king. Many citizens calling for a fit punishment to be made on the man who had attempted the assault in the first place. There only seemed to be a minimal amount of detail about Vitae and Gladiolus in the paper. Her friendly enough connection in the papers being gracious enough to only make it appear as though one of the most eligible bachelors in Insomnia had simply found a warm bed for the night to nurse his wounds. The lack of Vitae's name in the papers costing her no more than an over production and distribution of worn ornaments.

Finding herself at nearly every beck and call of Clarus, the Citadel had become incredibly busy. An unmoving Niflheim at the canyons, an attempted assault on Noctis, and the upcoming birthday celebration for the future king having all within the walls of the Citadel busy. Even Ignis had found himself busy with errands and he relayed all necessary information to an unreceptive prince. Both he and Vitae exchanging glances on the few occasions they passed each other. She had yet to run into Gladiolus since he had pulled his rank on her in his demands for explanations. The young Shield occupied fully with training his royal Highness in an attempt to keep the future king occupied and out of trouble.

Vitae walked through to the upper floors of the building, holding several files as requested by Clarus. She could only speculate as to what the documents were all about. The files themselves all seeming far too heavy to be small tidbits of information. Making her way towards his office, she ran into Captain Drautos as he appeared to be making his way in the same direction. A small file clinched in his hand.

"Good afternoon Captain." Vitae said, continuing to make her way towards the office.

"Scientia. Good afternoon. You're heading to Clarus. Correct?" he said as he walked next to her.

"Indeed I am. Can I assume the same for you, Captain."

"You can. Since you're here, take this to him. Makes my life easier." Drautos said, handing her the file.

"But of course." Vitae responded as she lightly took the file from his hands.

Without another word, Drautos had excused himself and continued on with his own affairs for the day. Finally making her way to Clarus' office, she knocked lightly before entering. The older man seeming to be frustrated as he spoke on the phone. From the sounds of it, he hadn't received any good news at all. Hanging up, he turned his attention to Vitae.

"Your files sir." she said as she handed the requested documents to him "The one on top is from Drautos."

Furrowing his brow, Clarus opened the file and read through it. The exhaustion on his face painfully obvious, Vitae slightly pitied the man. She could only imagine the condition of his Majesty as of late. After a few minutes, he shut the file and placed it on his desk. Rubbing his tired eyes he sighed.

"Life certainly has become busy, has it not Vitae?"

"It has indeed sir." Vitae responded sympathetically.

Clarus nodded as he called yet another person on the office phone and simultaniously texted another. The conversation being short, sweet, and to the point as he asked said person make their way to his office. He gestured for Vitae to take a seat while he continued to read through the files he had requested. On several ocassions, he shook his head and sighed. His expression the entire time seeming firm and unchanging. After nearly twenty minutes, the door to the office opened and Gladiolus entered readily.

"You need me for something?" Gladiolus said as he shut the door and made his way over to the desk. Upon hearing his voice behind her, Vitae closed her eyes in slight annoyance. Her action failing to go unnoticed by Clarus.

"While the kingdom sits in this...peace...we need to have eyes everywhere. Given the information from Vitae about possible defectors in the Kingsglaive, the council has deemed it best they remain as war dogs, rather then escorts at the moment." Clarus said rubbing his eyes.

"That's a little harsh." Gladiolus said, pitying those in the glaive "Seems like only a few of them would do that, if they even would at all."

"Yes well, the actions of few bares consequences for all of them unfortunately. At least until we can determine the truth behind it all. That falls to the duty of Captain Drautos however." Clarus responded as he picked up a file from the bottom of the pile"...in the mean time...Vitae, I understand you'd rather not, but given the circumstances, you do need to go beyond the wall."

"Sir, you have already sent one of the Crownsguard to do that." Vitae said with objection in her voice, the door behind her opening and closing again as she eyed Clarus "Why send me out as well. I've no affiliations with the Kingsglaive nor the Crownsguard. Quite frankly, I've found my stay back in Insomnia slightly overbearing."

"No affiliations with glaives nor guards, yet both seem to have ended up in your home in drunken states and kept warm for the night...You've been sent, as it's been requested. Nothing more, nothing less. Regardless of where you run and hide, you have a duty to uphold, as do the rest of us." a quiet voice said behind her.

"Gathering information comes in many forms. I simply commit fully to the acts I begin...'as requested'...one of the few pleasures in upholding duties..." Vitae said sarcastically turning to face the voice that had spoken, immediately recognizing it as her father. For a few seconds, the Scientias stood in silence before Vitae's gaze broke and found Gladiolus. The young Shield's fatigues being in the same style she had originally left him in, right down to the necklace she'd placed around his neck. She could only assume the younger Shield had chosen to keep this look for himself. She slowly walked towards the young Shield despite feeling a hints of anger at the man, having not forgiven him at all for pulling his rank on her for the sake of snooping. Gently grabbing hold of one of his hands she wrapped herself up in his loose grip as she clutched the necklace Gladiolus had deemed his "...and for anyone to leave a bleeding man without aid is simply in poor taste..."

Her father blinked slowly, immediately recognizing his daughter's attempts to get a rise out of him. "You've grown shameless my dear."

"Indeed I have. Shameless and tired. I shall see myself back to Altissia as such. I'd much rather keep the home I have there. Nothing has changed in how the practices are done with espionage and it should be easy to replace me, although the war seems to be creeping it's way to Insomnia's front door. I suggest you replace me quickly." she said confidently.

"You'll find no solace in Altissia now Vitae. I have made sure of it." her father grabbed the file from Clarus' hand and quickly handed it to his daughter "Do as your told. This little vacation you've taken with no consequence for these few years ends today."

She eyed the file momentarily before huffing out slightly, "I came back as a personal request from his Majesty, not as a permenant move." .

"Than you are both foolish and shameless. You failed to even do that which you were called to Insomnia to do... " her father said coldly.

"And if I should leave tonight?"

"Gladio, you are to accompany her and make sure she doesn't leave the city at all. At least not yet." Clarus said, immediately snapping Vitae out of her little acts of defiance. The young woman suddenly feeling a slight hint of betrayl from the older man.

Vitae chuckled under her breath, "That won't be necessary Clarus. And besides. A future king needs his Shield. This...behemoth of a man would simply get in my way." Carefully, Gladiolus tightened his grip around her.

"...this ain't exactly a choice situation for me either sweet heart..." he whispered quietly. Standing up taller, he spoke to both his father and Vitae's "This isn't exactly a good time. I have my own duties to deal with regarding his royal highness, including making sure Noct err...his Highness doesn't disappear before his birthday gala. I can't pull guard duty for both of them."

"Ignis has his highness taken care of. Vitae isn't to do anything without an escort starting from this moment forward." Vitae's father said firmly "You ran once from Insomnia. Throwing away duties to the king and kingdom for the pleasures of the world. It shant happen again. Read the file, learn what you must. We shall discuss a time for you to leave afterwards. Both of you may now leave. Go home immediately."

"I will call you in a bit Gladio." Clarus said quickly.

Releasing the slight grip he had and Vitae he stared at Clarus. The young Shield's father immediately recognizing it as the same scornful look he'd often give Iris when she would act up. Gladio and Vitae walked out of the office. A tense annoyance following them as they left. Vitae's eyes shooting nothing short of daggers to the two older men that stood in the office now. Surprisingly, the one to slam the door on the way was Gladiolus as the pair exited the room.

"It is strange Clarus...Ignis has the same temptations as Vitae, yet upholds his duties faithfully. I doubt I'll ever understand it." the elder Scientia said in a nearly defeated tone.

"You are not alone my friend. I adore my little Iris, but gods above...I'd rather fight wars than deal with strong willed daughters..."

The elder Scientia laughed quietly, "Do you suppose leaving those two to their devices is wise?"

"Not at all. But we shall see what comes of it all. Perhaps he can convince her to work more willingly. Gladio has a way of putting fires under the asses of those who need it."

* * *

"This is completely ridiculous" Vitae said in a quiet tone. She walked at a slow pace as she flipped through the folder in her hand for a moment. Images of maps being the first things she really saw.

"Tell me about it." Gladiolus said as he walked behind her. The sound of his steps snapping Vitae out of any thought she may have had.

"You..." she said quickly turning around "If it weren't for you and your bloody insistence..."

"It's my job to know what the hell is going on. YOU however, somehow slipped under my radar."

"And whose problem is that? Certainly not mine Mr. Amicitia. Perhaps YOU should do your job better as the Shield to his Highness. Surely you cannot be suited for the job if anyone can simply hide in plain sight..."

The two glared at each other, seeming as though they were sizing each other up for a fight. The sound of a guard clearing his throat several doors down snapped both of them out of their glares and Vitae immediately made her way out of the Citadel. Gladiolus trailed Vitae , passing Ignis as he followed. The Adviser standing with a doe eyed Prompto watched as Vitae marched passed, the two of them well aware of what plans had been made by Clarus. Gladiolus walked passed them. An angry glare situated on his face. "Your cousin's becoming a pain in my ass Iggy!" the Shield shouted as he continued to trail her. Ignis laughed casually under his breath as he and Prompto began heading towards Noctis' chambers.

"It's gonna cramp the big guy's style having to be stuck watching Vitae..." Prompto said almost envious. The slight change in his tone catching Ignis' attention as he walked off, snapping to get the gunslinger's attention.

"Yes well, perhaps Gladio needs a bit of that. The gods granted large egos to those needing a challenge." the Adviser responded as he and Prompto headed towards the elevators.

The sound of Vitae's heels slammed into the ground loudly and echoed despite the Citadel being as busy as it was. The folder the young woman had been holding became slightly more crinkled at it's seams as she tightened her grip around it. The guards standing at the front doors quickly opened the door for the pair, freeing them to Insomnia.

"You gonna slow down at all?" Gladiolus said trailing hot on her heels.

Vitae ignored the statement and quickly made her way down the steps to the Citadel and continued her march purposefully on the sidewalk. Her apartment would only be a short walk away at the pace she had been taking. Gladiolus grabbed her and turned her around quickly.

"Hey! Slow down. I'm stuck doing this bullshit watch you know..."

Vitae laughed under her breath, "Yes, well it's one that should have never existed. I should have never returned to Insomnia. I've no interests in these trivial affairs."

"Yeah? Well guess what. From the sounds of it, that's your job. Suck it up. I'm not walking to your place. Follow me." Gladiolus demanded.

"Not a chance." Vitae said as she proceeded to walk back in the direction she was headed.

Without giving her another second to step forward, Gladiolus quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, "You wanna be a pain in the ass? Fine. Do it with someone who isn't twice your size." Vitae slammed an elbow hard into his shoulder. The sheer mass of muscle the man had absorbing the hit as though it were nothing. "Gonna have to try harder than that, brat." he said as he readjusted his shoulder. Vitae rolled her eyes and simply let herself become dead weight. She knew she wouldn't be getting out of the man's grip and would have to endure his watch. They eyes of the people who walked on the sidewalk immediately averting when she made eye contact with them.

A small, familiar group of glaives watched from a distance as the scene unfolded and the Shield and Vitae disappeared towards the parking garage

"Well doesn't that stink for you Luche." Libertus said with a slight laugh in his tone "Ya lost a potential friend with benefits to the Shield."

"I doubt a one night stand turns into that, Libertus." Crowe said as she shook her head.

"Can't imagine it's a good thing to be carried off like that." was all Nyx said as he straightened out his fatigues.

"Maybe she's got a thing for men in the guard." Tredd laughed out.

Luche dismissed the comments altogether. Although he too was curious as to what the scene itself was about and would make time to send a friendly 'hello' to Vitae and see if he couldn't figure anything out himself. Given the drama that had unfolded in the weeks prior, he was almost certain it revolved around that. "Doesn't matter. I wanna know what the hell we're being briefed on. The Captain seemed...upset to say in the least..."

The group all sighed as they straightened up and headed into the Citadel.

* * *

Vitae and Gladiolus walked silently through the halls of the building the young woman called home until reaching her apartment. She wasted no time swinging the door open and tossing the file in her hand to the ground, and spared no energy in attempting to slam the door in the Shield's face. "Stay the hell out there!" Vitae shouted, not even bothering to turn around to see if he'd actually listened. Rubbing his eyes, he shut the door quietly. He could only speculate as to why it was he had to be the one on guard duty. Eventually, Clarus called him and briefed him on a few points regarding his watch. Nothing Gladiolus wasn't already aware of as he readied himself for nothing short of a potentially stressful endevour with an angry woman.

Vitae breathed in happily knowing that Gladiolus hadn't followed her into her home. The very last thing she wanted, was him having to stay in her home standing watch. She knew she wouldn't be leaving her home for at least several days with Gladiolus there. Taking a moment to collect herself, she slowly fixed herself a cup of tea wondering what she would be up to now had she simply ignored the orders given to her and stayed in Altissia. She seated herself heavily in the arm chair.

For the better part of an hour, she nursed the tea in her hands. Her mind no longer wandering to what could have been and her temper cooled. The sun made it's way closer and closer to the horizon. She slowly rose and went to the bedroom to change in to more comfortable clothing. A long, black, sheer robe seeming to be appropriate for her current mood. She rolled her eyes when she realized that even if she was upset with Gladiolus, she couldn't simply leave him to stand out there. That action would draw attention to anyone and he hadn't actually done anything wrong. Perhaps a bit unorthodox and disrespectfully, but not wrong. She also realized that a sheer robe wasn't the most appropriate attire to wear and quickly put a red slip on underneath the robe. She adjusted a garter holster around her thigh, keeping her pistol out of sight. Even if she was technically with one of the safest people she could be with, she still found some dignity having the weapon on her. Letting out a heavy sigh, she made her way to the front door and opened it slowly.

"You might as well come in Mr. Amicitia." she said quietly, noticing that the large man had leaned himself against the opposite wall.

"There a reason for the change of attitude?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm simply being a civilized hostess." was all she said as she walked away from the door and grabbed the file from the floor, leaving the door open and allowing Gladiolus to do as he pleased.

Pushing himself off the wall, he slowly made his way into the apartment. Just like the first time he'd been to the apartment, it was kept clean and tidy. The hole that once occupied the wall having since been filled and painted. Vitae sat in her armchair comfortably as she opened up the file and began reading through it carefully. Her eyes only averting from the documents when Gladiolus' towering image appeared in her peripherals. She watched as he sat himself on the sofa before she continued reading the documents at hand.

"You really have no idea how to dress with guests over, do you?" Gladiolus smirked out in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You're in my home Mr. Amicitia. I dress how I see fit." Vitae responded, eyes still fixed on the documents in hand. The words _sewer access_ catching her attention. She immediately realized exactly what the rest of the documents likely said and shut the folder slowly rose out of the armchair and smiled at the Shield "You're welcome to take off all your clothes as well if I truly make you that uncomfortable."

Gladiolus cocked an eyebrow as a look of disbelief crossed over his face as he watched Vitae rise from her seat and head to the kitchen, "You really that shameless?"

"Ah yes. Moral objections from one of Insomnia's most well known womanizing man-whores. How quaint." she laughed out as she began to cook a small meal in an attempt to maintain a sense of good hospitality.

"Not objecting. Just not sure how you come from the Scientias acting the way you do. Just seems off with how refined they are."

Vitae smiled down at the dish she had been cooking, opting to remain silent as opposed to argue the statement. Gladiolus rose from his place on the sofa and leaned on the bar top separating the kitchen from the rest of the home. He watched as she cooked for a few minutes. Vitae's phone rang as it sat on the counter. Gladiolus easily able to see what contact had been calling, reading off _Luche Lazarus_ in his head as he watched Vitae reach for the small item and answered it. A small pang of anger sat heavily in his chest as the two on the phone got their hellos out of the way and within an instant, he grabbed the device from Vitae's hand. "She's busy." is all he said as he ended the call and placed the phone on the bar top along side his.

"Excuse you. That was rude." Vitae said as she stood shocked for a moment.

"You're on my watch. You don't get to do what you want...especially if it's with guys who hurt you and then get the pleasure of fucking you too." the Shield responded with a sly, yet somehow serious smile.

"And if someone important should call me?" she said as she readied two plates.

"Sucks to be them. The only person you get to talk to for now, is me. So. Explain why you're like this." he said gesturing at her.

Handing him the second plate, she began to eat her meal from her own plate. Shrugging as a way to disregard and play ignorant to his question. The Shield huffed out a bit of air as he took a bite of his own. Her personality seemed to bounce from refined, to hedonistic in only a second and he was interested in how that was. The Scientias were known for nothing less than the most refined actions and manners. No part of that family even so much as being caught on the wrong side of the fence and always on top of their own actions. "You don't get to shrug that off Vitae." he said between bites.

"And of what benefit does knowing information like that serve the Shield or any others within the Citadel?" Vitae responded quietly.

"Has nothing to do with the Citadel. I'm genuinely curious. No personas attached."

"If you must know Mr. Amicitia, I am simply bored. It became very monotonous to work within the Citadel. Coupled with the name 'Scientia', it became uninteresting with a high standard to uphold... Spying...travelling to do the same...maintaining appearances. It's a very dull life, even if it's an easy life for me to uphold having been trained in it since my youth. Any talents I had were being used to progress a war and any accomplishments made were very transient for myself. Life was far more interesting when I was able to branch out and do as I saw fit. There are many pleasures in life and upholding a standard within the family wasn't one that held much importance, though I do regret leaving Ignis to maintain it alone. The name 'Scientia' follows Iggy now, and if I should live the rest of my days unknown to anyone it would be liberating in a way."

"Lusting for life than. Have you found what it is you're looking for than?" Gladiolus said as he finished his food.

"I suppose that's one way to put it. I cannot even imagine how lovely it must be to sleep with none of the royal responsibilities looming in the corner. And no. I've not. Even indulging seems to be a tad uninteresting at times."

"You an Noct really are a couple of spoiled brats. You know that?"

"I beg your pardon?" Vitae responded, shocked at the statement.

"Grew up with silver spoons in your mouth. Can't see outside of your own little world. You both need to learn to see the bigger picture. I was born into the same life. Not once have I bitched about it, no matter how much it bugs me, and believe me...sometimes, I can't stand it. My sister? Same story. Has none of the pressure or responsibilities of it. I would NEVER force her to bare my responsibilities and keep face. What you've done, is literally drop EVERYTHING on Iggy so you can indulge yourself. You think that's right?"

Vitae leaned back against the kitchen counter tops, a bit flabbergasted at the words Gladiolus had said. The man wasn't wrong. Her acts of rebellion did in fact always end up falling back to Ignis. Both her and Ignis excelled at the jobs they were tasked at, for that there was no question. Both of them always willing to go above and beyond what was needed. The sole difference being that Ignis would finish the task at hand even if it meant putting his own happiness to the side. Vitae simply couldn't imagine doing so. It wasn't that she hated having to commit small acts of constant espionage. She simply lacked the motivation to stay consistent and find ways to maintain her own happiness while working.

Gladiolus rubbed his eyes for a moment in a way that was near identical to his own father, "Look...I get it. I have a few screwed up titles of my own."

"What, you mean like 'most eligible bachelor' or 'man-whore'?" Vitae confidently said as she winked and proceeded to grab the large man's empty plate. A small shimmer coming from just above the hem line of the slip she wore catching Gladiolus' eye as she turned around quickly.

Gladiolus smirked, "Yeah. Like those. Didn't get those by strictly following orders. I still enjoy what life has to offer. Difference between you and I though, is that I put duty first, and as cringy as it sounds, pleasure second." He moved slowly around the bar top separating the two of them and made his way behind Vitae, startling the young woman slightly.

Vitae looked him up and down quickly, finding her personal space being a bit violated yet doing her best to maintain her composure, "Perhaps that works for you, but it won't work for all of us."

"Oh I promise you sweet heart, it absolutely does if you let it. Makes those pleasures in life a lot more enjoyable." he said quietly as his phone rang on the bar. Vitae's eye averting towards the small, noisy object. Gladiolus shook his head slowly as he placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin, being sure to keep her attention on him for the moment as he let the other hand slide carefully down her leg. Vitae's breath instantly hitching at the light motion. The moment his fingers met the object he'd been searching for, he slowly lifted her slip up and in a careful motion slide it out from it's housing in her garter holster. Their eyes still fixed in each others gaze, the Shield smirked confidently, "You can breathe you know."

Vitae's pupils retracted for a moment as she regained her train of thought, noticing her pistol looking no different than a child's toy in the man's hand, "You are aware that I have plenty more to replace that pistol, right?" She said as she moved out from the kitchen away from Gladiolus, and took a moment to collect herself near the linen closet and gathered a small throw blanket and pillow for the towering man to use.

Following her slowly, Gladiolus smiled widely at the seemingly flustered Vitae as he carefully set the weapon down alongside the phones, "Must be your lucky day than. I'm stuck here, and my hands are pretty bored."

Rolling her eyes, Vitae tossed the blanket and pillow to Gladiolus. A small bit of her composure having been lost in that moment, "Goodnight Mr. Amicitia." was all she said before she walked quickly to her bedroom, locking the door audibly.

"G'night to you as well Ms. Scientia." the Shield responded. Certain she had settled for the night, he went over to check his phone. He had managed to miss several messages from Ignis as well as his sister, and he wasted no time in calling them back before settling himself in as comfortably as possible on the sofa. His view of the Citadel completely unobsucred by curtains, he was a bit envious of her view as he admired the faint glow from the crystal held behind lock and key within it's walls. It was certainly something he could get used to.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came slowly but surely. Vitae woke to the sounds of muffled talking in her living room. The deeper voice obviously being that of Gladiolus, the other, sounding far more mousy and light. _A woman?_ Vitae thought to herself as she dressed herself comfortably in leggings and an oversized shirt for the day she would spend most likely trapped indoors, sneakily walking into her bathroom to complete her look. A loud thud immediately caught her attention and she quickly hurried out to address the commotion.

"On your feet." Gladiolus said harshly towards a young woman who scurried upwards at his words, rubbing what appeared to be a sore thigh "Never gonna get better if you keep fallin' on your ass."

Watching from the hallway, Vitae watched as her apartment living room seemed to have turned into some sort of acrobatic gym. On his knees, Gladiolus braced his arm stiffly over his head as the young woman attempted to balance her weight into his hand. She wobbled slightly as she tried to lift herself into more of a headstand before losing her balance and collapsing on the floor. Shaking his head, Gladiolus laughed, "You need to work on those little noodles you call arms, Iris."

Vitae cleared her throat loudly, "I'm not sure if you're aware, but there are people that live below me. I'm sure they would rather now be woken up to the sounds of this circus act."

"Not a circus act. It's 'training'" the Shield said sarcastically as he switched to a push up position and began doing several sets.

"We already made sure there was nobody home below you anyway." the young woman said excitedly as she quickly bounded towards Vitae. Hand extended for a shake. "Iris, by the way. I'm Gladdy's sister. Sorry you're stuck with him for...however long. He's a jerk."

Meeting Iris' hand with her own Vitae smiled, "Gladdy?" Vitae snickered out "A pleasure Iris. Vitae Scientia. Might I ask...why exactly is it that you are here Miss Amicitia?"

"Needed some stuff. She dropped 'em off." Gladiolus said between push-ups, deciding to point to a large dufflebag that now rested beside the sofa and beginning one armed push-ups.

Vitae rolled her eyes at the sight, "My home is not a training hall, nor is it a gym. Go to the Citadel and train there."

"Can't. Stuck watching you. Doubt you're headed there." he responded continuing his push-ups

"I'd rather my home not reek of a musk, Mr. Amicitia. I would happily travel there if it meant keeping my home tidy." she said as she walked to the bar top to grab both her phone and pistol. Neither having moved since Gladiolus had set them there. She had several unchecked texts in her phone. A few from Luche asking if everything was okay, and one from an unknown number. [It's Nyx. Luche said you haven't responded. Blames the guy you're with]. Vitae smiled at the texts, responding to all of them, reassuring Luche that all was in fact well, and thanking Nyx for checking in. She then settled herself in her armchair, grabbing the folder she'd left on the coffee table in hopes to possibly read it.

Iris made her way to Gladiolus who remained on the floor and using all her might, shoved the man from his one armed push-ups. "You heard her! Get out of here. You stink! Besides...I need help and the ceilings aren't high enough here."

Rising to his feet, Gladiolus walked over to the dufflebag and picked it up, "If you say so. Let's go than. Vitae, in front. Leave your pistols."

"She's not a prisoner, Gladdy." Iris said as she quickly latched onto Vitae's arm and forced her upright "You're under orders, not on prison duty. Be nice. Ignore him Vitae. He's not as tough as he seems and he can actually be pretty sweet. He likes to put on this tough guy act for fun. I think it's like, a kink for him in a way to have people cower below him."

The Shield cocked an eyebrow at his younger sister, who now stood a bit to proudly with her arm locked tightly to Vitae's, "Whose teaching you words like that?"

"None of your business. C'mon Vitae. Let's go." Iris said happily as she began dragging Vitae out the door "You know that ugly car of your's is getting dirty being parked out in public right?"

"Not much of an insult coming from a kid who failed her license testing how many times now?" Gladiolus chuckled out, much to the dismay of Iris as the young girl reddened slightly. Her own insult backfiring embarrassingly for her.

* * *

Vitae watched for nearly half an hour as Gladiolus trained with Ignis. The wooden bench she now rested on now being her place to read. The training itself not even remotely close to what she had witnessed between the man and his father. It was far more delicate. Much of the time being spent attempting to get Iris balancing in his palm lower to the ground as they continued the training they had initially started in Vitae's home. The small woman hitting the floor multiple times, Vitae was surprised at how resilient Iris was. The dark haired girl seemed almost as full of pride as her brother and refused to give up

When Iris was finally able to balance more surely in his palm, Gladiolus instructed her to catch herself on her feet facing away from him. "I'm gonna throw you, so be ready". Naturally she readily nodded and they began. Vitae watched curiously at the unorthodox style of combat. Gladiolus consistently threw her into the air and Iris tried her damnedest to stay upright and balanced. The sudden momentum and list of things Iris needed to do seemed a bit of a challenge as she now fell from a far greater height. Vitae cringed several times as the seemingly delicate girl continued to hit the ground hard, though on her feet before stumbling backwards.

"We'll stop now Iris. You got the balancing part of it down." Gladiolus said as dropped a hand heavily on her shoulder in an encouraging way.

"Why?" Iris responded as she attempted to catch her breath "I can do it next time."

Gladiolus smirked at his sister as he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her to her feet, "Everything in degrees kid. You'll wear yourself out and get hurt if you don't train right. Thanks for bringing me my stuff. Get home. Have Jared give you some of my post workout stuff. It'll help."

Iris almost appeared to gag as she shook her head quickly, "No thanks Gladdy. The LAST thing I want is to end up looking like you." She then bounded towards Vitae cheerfully as she waved her goodbyes "It was nice to meet you Vitae. Hopefully Gladdy doesn't scare you away like the others. Between you and I, he can't keep a girlfriend to save his life. I need to give him dating lessons, I swear." Vitae smiled and nodded her head slightly as Iris left the training hall. The Shield hardly waited for his sister to leave before he immediately began training on his own. Any real distractions out of the way, Vitae opened up the folder in her hands to actually read through the documents.

 _Gain sewer access within Insomnia. Determine functionality as potential escape route alongside current underground system. Mark best possible routes. Report to Clarus._

 _Lestallum: Determine Imperial occupation within the city. Gain access within the power plan.. Determine strengths/weaknesses of power plant as well as available energy sources._

 _Lestallum Canyons: Observe Imperial activities in the area. Immediately contact Clarus/Drautos if anything suspect arises._

 _Return for debriefing._

Each report was short and painfully blunt...perhaps annoyingly so. All of these things were more than easily handled by anyone else. Though, they were oddly specific given the times they were currently in. _It's like they are preparing for war and evacuation_ she thought to herself. The detailed maps she was provided, were no more than zoomed sections of the route she was to take outside of Insomnia. Certain points on the map highlighted. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that she would be making the trek slowly and possibly on foot. She would have to ask Clarus exactly how she was to make the trip. As she then thought about how it was exactly she was going to gain sewer access, two small wooden blades thudded loudly into the wall next to her before falling onto the bench she sat on, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm bored. Get up." Gladiolus said with a cocky smile across his face. A heavy, large wooden blade resting casually across his shoulder.

Vitae rolled her eyes as she set her folder down and picked the small wooden blades up and walking them back over to the practice rack they had come from, "That sounds like a personal issue Mr. Amicitia. I'm not much of a fighter. Besides. Judging by your weapon, I'd say I'm grossly outmatched."

"What. You only use pistols?" Gladiolus said as he began following her in a nearly stalking manner.

"Only when I have to. I would rather not fight in all honesty. It's...not in my nature." Vitae responded as she looked the Shield up and down for a moment, taking a bit longer to observe the clearly scarring mark on his face. Her eyes then travelling to her necklace that still rested so happily on his chest "...though, I can defend myself as needed without my guns."

Within a second of saying that Gladiolus swung widely at her, barely missing her. Whether by instinct or sheer luck, Vitae was able to dodge the large wooden blade. Standing more towards the middle of the training hall now, she glared at the Shield in confusion. "What are you doing?!" she shouted as she righted herself.

Gladiolus rocked his shoulders and cocked his neck slightly as he grasped his sparring weapon with both hands, readying himself for another strick, "You said you can defend yourself without guns. Do it." With a heavy downward swing, he again attempted to hit Vitae. The young woman dodging the blade itself, but the reverberations of the training weapon knocking her slightly unsteady.

She waited for another moment to see if Gladiolus was actually serious about picking a fight with her. When he readied his stance for another strike, she knew he was and had to think of a plan. She wasn't lying when she said she lacked any real combat skills. She had at most the very basics, if that. Nothing she would consider spar worthy. Keeping herself near the center of the training hall, she watched as Gladiolus took a few large bounds towards her and swung, hardly missing her at all as the battered wooden blade skimmed her arm. Collecting her steps she watched him again prepare to lash out, noticing a consistent trend. Each time he prepared to swing he had to take a moment to prepare and after his strike was complete, he needed another moment to gather himself back up.

Deciding to plan her only attack, she waited as the Shield quickly moved closer to her holding the heavy wooden blade in only one hand. She backed up until he was about to strike. As soon as his blade was upright over his head, she quickly ran towards him. The large weapon he used now swinging straight down and hitting the flooring with a loud thud. She ran behind him quickly and jumped on his back, weaving her arm through the necklace he'd taken from several times and tightening her grip around his neck as best she could as well as her gripping her legs around his torso. It was unorthodox. It was sloppy. But it was working. In that moment, nothing else mattered but for her to hold on in Vitae's mind. The exact opposite running through Gladiolus' mind as he immediately started to rip her off of him. Both of them so focused on the other's action, they failed to hear anyone else enter the room.

Dropping his sword, he was easily able to rip her legs off from around him. Holding fast to one of them, he yanked hard only to have his neck jerked hard as his far smaller sparring partner clinged tightly to him. Switching his attention to her arms, Vitae immediately wrapped her legs around him again. His actions became slightly more frantic the moment he felt the pressure building in his head from the both the lack of oxygen and blood flow. Ripping one of her arms off and preventing her from wrapping it around his neck again, he focused on her other arm. The appendage was wrapped as tightly around his neck as she could keep it, but also securely weaved within the necklace around his neck. The moment he grabbed her arm and pulled it forward in an effort to bring her off of his back, he hit with the necklace around his neck tightening even more.

The pressure he'd already felt in his head now intensifying as the small necklace tightened greatly. Without a second thought, he quickly tried to bring his fingers under the necklace and snap it off of him. His efforts all in vane as Vitae took advantage of his distraction. The large man leaning forward slightly, she was able to pseudo press her knees into his back and pulled the necklace in a tight, upward manner. Gladiolus' actions soon became sluggish as he fumbled forwards, barely catching himself as he sank slowly towards the ground.

The moment he hit the ground, Vitae quickly undid her arm from the necklace and hopped off of him, rolling him onto his back. He had only passed out, although, had she held herself there, he could have been killed via choking. Even if he was a brute, he wasn't immune to the exact same things that would take anyone down. She watched him for a minute to see if he was still breathing She couldn't tell if he was or not. Checking for vitals, she hardly felt a pulse on the man's neck. Panicking for a moment, she placed an ear on his chest to hear if he had a heartbeat or was at least breathing, holding her own breath as she did so.

"...don't think we're at that point in our relationship yet sweet heart..." he coughed out, startling Vitae as he did so.

"I was simply worried I may have killed you. Don't think too much into it." she replied as she shot up.

Rising to a seated position, Gladiolus rubbed his neck painfully with one hand as he looked at the necklace with the other, "Takes a bit more than a lack of oxygen to get rid of me...how the hell didn't this thing break?"

Vitae smiled as she rested on her knees, "They may be prayer beads Gladio, but the wire is steel. Very simple, but very effective when needed. The beads themselves are steel as well. They pack quite the punch when swung."

"Huh...that's pretty handy. Not really my style, but good to know." he responded, noting that for the first time, she had called him by his name and with less formality.

"If they aren't of any use to you, might I have them back?" Leaning forward, Vitae moved his jaw slightly to look at the red marks left on his neck. Even if they hadn't drawn blood, the beads themselves left deep red indents in his skin. He would be bruised by the end of the day.

"My toy now Vitae."

Vitae huffed knowingly. More than likely he kept it as a prize for himself. She felt his skin tighten ever so slightly as his mouth curled into a smirk. The man watching her readily from the sides of his vision. Vitae's eyes met his for only a brief moment when she noticed only the tiniest split in the almost healed scabbing down his face and shook her head. She turned his head to face her to get a better look at the wound and make sure it hadn't split in any more places. With only the small sliver being the obvious split she relaxed a bit. Her eyes moved back to his face, noticing the amber gaze that had fixed itself on her, she held her breath momentarily. Torn between looking away and throwing the gaze right back at him, she exhaled. The expression on his face seeming almost like pity or sadness before he again smirked at her.

Out of her own curiosity, she covered up the beginnings of his scarring with her hand and took a long look at him. She hadn't seen him but once before his face was covered with that wound. She looked at the nearly unflawed side of his face. The signs of high stress shown clearly to her. She traced the light bags under his eyes and creases that blended themselves well into his features. She slowly let her hand drop from the scarred half of his face. The salt from her fingers hardly stinging the tiny sliver. Her hands dropped together lightly into her lap. "Do you think it's worth it, Gladio...being forced to stay here and work so hard for such an uncertain future...no other choices or paths for you to walk...just one set for you..."

The Shield leaned back heavily onto his hands, staring up at the details of the ceiling. He followed the dark wooden arches until they met the walls. His eyes finding their way back to Vitae, he stared at the woman as she slowly balled her hands up. The sight of her being nothing short of depressing. Bringing his knees slightly to his chest, he dropped his head slightly before standing. "I don't know if it's worth it, but I know it's the right thing to do." He extended a hand downwards and carefully took her's from her lap and forced her as gently as possibly to her feet. A certain sadness came from her honey brown eyes when she looked up at him. The only thing he could think to do, was lightly embrace the obviously conflicted woman. It was the only act of sympathy he could offer.

Standing there, she was able to at least think clearly, embraced and almost hidden from the world. The feeling completely different then when she had be hurled into Gladiolus in the past. She nodded softly, understanding what it is she had to do. The light gesture bringing a soft smile to Gladiolus' face as he basked in the moment for only a second.

"See, I told ya if we were quiet they'd get all gushy. Getting taken down must be the way into the big guy's heart." Prompto said far too enthusiastically, startling both Gladiolus and Vitae. The Shield tightened his grip around Vitae and quickly summoned his greatsword from nothing at all, hurling it in the direction of the obnoxious blonde. The small man dodging what would have been a near fatal hit and looking back at Gladiolus in confusion. "What the hell man! You're gonna kill someone doing that."

"Pretty sure that was the point blondie." Noctis joked out, watching the greatsword vanish into nothing before returning into Gladiolus' grip.

Ignis stood to the side of the commotion. He and Gladiolus making long and silent eye contact before the Shield released his grip on Vitae, letting her stand next to him on her own accord. "I can assume you know why we're here Gladio?" the Adviser then said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"...training..." Gladiolus responded quietly. Looking down at Vitae, he gestured with his head for her to go back to where she had seated herself when they had first arrived. The Shield watched her until she had seated herself and opened the folder in her hands back up.

Once she had even seated herself, Prompto and Noctis had begun their rounds of sparring. The young blonde wielding a small wooden sword as though he'd never held one in his life. The weapon clearly not one he was well versed in. Noctis laughing all the while at the less than challenging spar. No formalities taken by either of them as they bounded around the training hall. Noctis clearly more agile but also gifted with the ability to warp where ever he so pleased. Prompto struggled to catch the prince at all. Prompto only able to use sarcastic insults and words to hit the prince. "You're lucky there aren't guns here! You'd be knocked out by now, Noct!" Prompto shouted in annoyance. Vitae smiled at the words said by the blonde. She had something in common with the young man.

"Puuuh-leeease. You've always been slow." his Highness responded from the rafters before teasingly warping in front of Prompto, disappearing again just as the blonde took a swing at him.

Ignis and Gladiolus took more formal actions. Both men standing face to face and bowing slightly. Vitae watched the pair as Ignis seemed to word something out quietly. What ever her cousin had said making the Shield smile as he readied himself. Rather than spar with wooden weapons, both men began using their own weapons. Vitae watched intently as the two sparred. The glint of their weapons exciting the air in the hall. Their styles were vastly different. Gladiolus fought like a hulking brute, where as Ignis was incredibly nimble and agile. She'd never actually seen Ignis do any sort of combat work, and couldn't help but be interested. Ignis was light on his feet, seeming to defy gravity in his own ways. Coupled with his abilities to nearly mimic Noctis' style of combat, the man was quite the opponent.

Both Ignis and Gladiolus seemed equally matched despite their combat styles. Clearly the Shield had taken the match much more seriously than he had with her. His eyes never drifted from Ignis. Regardless of how he swung his sword, his eyes never left the Adviser as he blocked and parried various assaults from various angles. On several occasions, he manifested a shield, using it as both a defensive and offensive tool. Gladiolus let out another wide, heavy swing with his sword. The air coming off of the blade enough to be felt by everyone in the training hall. Ignis quickly flipped out of the way, unphased by the missed attack. Effortlessly, he bolted back towards Gladiolus readied himself for Ignis' attack. His duel blades immediately being parried by Gladiolus upon impact. The Adviser's blades both vanished and he was instead readying a fire ball. The Shield's sword immediately disappeared as he pointed a knife hand in Ignis' direction.

"Nu-uh. No magic in here. It's all wood Iggy. Think about it." Gladiolus said as he shook his head.

Ignis quickly extinguished the flames in his hands, "Apologies. I became carried away."

"Ya know...eventually we've gotta figure out which on of you is stronger." Prompto said as he caught Noctis off guard and dropped his arm as heavily as he could across Noctis' shoulders, earning a twisted glance from the prince.

"It's just a training hall. Not like we can't build another one. Little fire never hurt anyone, right?" Nocits said. No one quite sure if he was joking or not.

"The last thing we need in the Citadel, is a fire." Gladiolus said as he and Ignis again bowed, ending their spar. Ignis walked over towards Vitae, offering her an arm to hold on to as he walked with her to a room within the training hall that had protective glass over it. The Shield turned his attention towards Noctis and Prompto and manifested his sword again. Noctis shook his hand and backed away and headed in the same direction as Ignis and Vitae. Prompto eagerly stepped towards Gladiolus. The younger man having something to prove.

"Oh you're gonna get it today big guy. I got something special for ya!" Prompto shouted as he loaded rounds into his pistol.

"What? You gonna surprise me with some skill today?" Gladiolus said, now holding both sword and shield.

"Rubber bullets. They feel GREAT." Prompto said confidently as he began firing his weapon and starting a fight with Gladiolus.

Safely behind closed doors and observing through thick glass, Noctis and Ignis watched intently as Prompto fired his weapon multiple times before quickly scurring away. Gladiolus seeming to do nothing more than toy with him as he slammed his shield into the doe-eyed man multiple times.

"How long you think Prompto's gonna last this time Specs?" Noctis said as he relaxed into the only available chair in the room.

"If I had to speculate..." Ignis began quietly "...no more than a few minutes...He lacks the necessary training to hope to compete against Gladio regardless of the arsenal he seems to keep."

"Yeah...at least he tries." Noctis replied as he buried his nose in his phone.

Ignis turned to face Vitae. His slightly younger cousin watched the duel that was going on just beyond the glass. The woman cringing several times and tightening her grip around his arm as the sounds of loud thuds and shots rang through the air. Ignis had no need to look at the scene unfolding. It was one he was familiar with between the now dueling men. It was a hard thing to watch seeing Prompto give everything he had, and Gladiolus merely toy with the blonde. Ignis looked down at the folder Vitae held loosely in her free hand. Already well aware of it's contents. He silently grit his teeth, physically tensing. Feeling his demeanor change, Vitae turned her attention towards him. His expression the same as ever. Unreadable and almost as though it were made of stone. His eyes still fixed on the folder, she gently nudged him, wording out "what's wrong" silently. Her face showing concern, Ignis adjusted his glasses and shook his head lightly.

"Sooo. You two seem...close." Noctis said, his nose still buried in his phone.

"Yes well, we were raised together and he is family afterall. Almost siblings you could say. It simply comes with the territory." Vitae said.

Noctis rolled his eyes after what could only be assumed was a loss in what ever game he had chosen to play as he set his phone down, "That's cool I guess. Wouldn't know the feeling."

Vitae looked up at Ignis for a moment. His expression still that of stone as he looked at Noctis. She then smiled at the prince as shots continued to ring out in the background, "Well. At least you have close company in the friends that surround you."

Noctis passed a sleepy glance to Vitae and nodded. Smiling for only a second before jerking forward in his chair. The glass behind Ignis and Vitae loudly boomed, making the two of them quickly turn around. Their view was no longer of the training hall, but of Prompto's back. The shine of a silver and gold shield masking most of Gladiolus as it pressed the far smaller man into the glass. Vitae dashed out of the room, seeing the scene unobstructed. In her eyes, it appeared as though Gladiolus was out for blood. The expression that covered his face seeming completely animalistic as Prompto did his best to escape from the crushing shield. Vitae ran over and grabbed the Shield's arm as painful gasps left Prompto's mouth, doing her best to stop Gladiolus' from crushing the blonde.

"ENOUGH." Ignis said loudly as he stepped out of the room. Gladiolus pressed Prompto firmly into the glass one last time before letting the smaller man fall to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" Vitae yelled at the Shield as she helped Prompto to his feet.

Gladiolus cocked an eyebrow in confusion for a moment, "What are you talking about?"

Vitae shot the large man a glare, "You could have crushed him to death!"

"That's kind of the point of sparring..." Noctis said slowly as helped his falled friend up "...can't really get better if it always goes right, right? I mean, we can't always play pretend"

"Don't worry about me." Prompto said as he rubbed his torso and coughed. Pointing to Gladiolus, he smiled "pretty sure I got at least one shot on him. That makes two unlikely champs for today, right Vitae?" Vitae looked over at Gladiolus. The large man clutching his side as he glared at Prompto. Both Noctis and Ignis seemingly impressed with the small feat as Gladiolus stood curled over slightly.

"Well done, Prompto. Now. Let us get you to the infirmary. It's not likely that you haven't had your ribs crushed, or possibly broken. All for the sake of a single landed shot." Ignis said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a phone number. "Vitae. I shall speak with you later." The trio then left. A limping Prompto held up by Noctis as Ignis spoke on the phone with who was more than likely an available nurse.

Gladiolus moved his shirt to the side, viewing a heavily bruised area that now bled slightly. Vitae cringed at how the wound itself looked. It would be host of colours soon enough. "Pretty sure this is the first time that kid has ever landed a hit on me since I've known him." he remarked and he smirked "...good for him...like to see him try it again." The remaining pair left shortly there after. The Shield taking advantage of the readily available showers before driving both he and Vitae back to her home.

* * *

"FUCK. Don't do that!" Gladiolus shouted as he lurched slightly from his place on Vitae's floor. The woman carefully cleaning up the injury on his side. "Is this even necessary? It was a rubber bullet!" he then shouted as she dabbed the small bleeding wound with a strong antiseptic.

"You fuss far too much Gladio. Rubber bullet or not, you need to take care of your wounds. They can fester if not." Vitae remarked as she lightly bandaged the area, earning an annoyed grunt from the man before she rose and walked down the hallway, seating herself at her computer desk. The woman merely searching for food to order in. It was the furthest thing she had wanted to do at the start of her weekend. Trapped in her home with a man she should have avoided. One of her pistols sat just below the keyboard tray. She pulled it out and out of habit, dropped the magazine and cleared it several times before setting it down on her desk. She then removed a single bullet. The hollow point glistening in the low light of the room.

Gladiolus' image appeared in the doorway and Vitae's eyes shifted to him. She watched as he stepped into the room for a second time since she'd met him. His eyes staying focused on one of the more detailed blueprints on the wall of the Citadel. His eyes eventually falling to what appeared to be a tunnel leading well below the building. "May I assist you with something?" Vitae said as she placed the magazine back into her gun.

His eyes still fixed on the blueprint he extended a hand in her direction, "Gun." was all he said. Vitae rolled her eyes at the request as she stood up and handed him the small weapon. He immediately placed the small pistol in his back pocket before walking away from the blueprint. He focused his attention back to the desk he had seen before covered in jewels and personal ornaments. All of them now gone. The only things that remained now, were a single necklace with a small jewel and a digital watch flashing a sequence of numbers. "What's goin' on here?" Gladiolus asked.

Vitae smiled. "Before I left, I had been attempting to make certain pieces of jewelry that could be tracked. They work quite well. Only able to be tracked by the companion watch that goes with it."

"They look totally different. Why not make 'em match?" Gladiolus asked.

"That would be too obvious should it be discovered that said trinket has a tracker in it. They would be able to find the one searching for them with ease." Vitae said, admiring the work she'd put into the necklace itself. Gladiolus grabbed the necklace around his neck for a moment and faced Vitae, curious if it had anything tracing it. His sudden concern making her laugh as she shook her head. "You needn't worry. That necklace was simply my weapon in disguise. No one will find you...unlike the necklace on the table, your's will never be used for any sort of gain either." She walked away from the desk as she sighed boredly.

"Pretty sure you could do good deeds with trackers." Gladiolus said as he followed her out, catching her momentary pause before she walked out the room. He followed her as she made her way to her bedroom. Like the living room, the only window that existed was massive and occupied the entirety of a wall. She had nearly a perfect view of Insomnia. "You must sleep pretty good with these views, huh?" he said, comfortably hurling himself onto her oversized bed and doing his his best to not flinch at his now angry side wound. The high ceiling truly helping him to feel as though he were a normal sized person.

Vitae shot a glance at him. Twisting her face as the man lay too comfortably in her bed. This man would be stuck by her side until further instructed by Clarus, though it was her father who was more than likely calling this shot. She dismissed any annoyance she could have held on to. There was no place for it when stuck in such close proximity. She gently lay herself down on her bed, keeping as much distance from the man as possible. "It helps to have a comfortable bed, though I preferred Altissia far more." she said as she traced one of the silk patterns on the duvet cover.

"Why? What could Altissia possibly have that Insomnia doesn't besides a place to escape your own responsibilities?" Gladiolus said, carefully rolling onto his side carefully.

Vitae smiled up at the ceiling and shut her eyes, imagining Altissia in her mind, "If you've never been there, it's hard to explain. Yes, I did 'escape' duties to Insomnia there, but it was easy to there. The architecture, the surroundings, the air. It's very freeing. The night life is a bit more interesting as well." she said as opened her eyes and faced him, catching sight of his neck now beginning to bruise.

"There's plenty to do around here at night. Just gotta know where to look, and thanks to his royal pain in the ass I know plenty of places." Gladiolus said smugly. He lay in thought for a moment before swatting her gently on the shoulder "Go get dressed. It's the start of the weekend and this whole situation is bullshit. May as well make the most of it. Besides. I owe you at least one decent night out. Consider it a treat for calling me by my name and not 'Mr. Amicitia'."

Vitae cocked an eyebrow and smirked as she sat up on the bed, "You cannot be serious."

The Shield rose off the bed slowly and made his way out of the bedroom. Standing in the doorway he turned around, "You can either get dressed on your own or get voluntold to do it. Hurry up. Keep it casual too."

* * *

The pair casually walked a few blocks from Vitae's apartment. The early signs of night life beginning as the sidewalk remained busy. Vitae followed Gladiolus eagerly, doing her best to keep up with his large strides in the heels she wore. The short red dress she wore being highlighted by the black leather jacket she wore. She and Gladiolus unintentionally seemed to match in clothing texture as he sported a green leather jacket and black shirt. Gladiolus gently guided her into a small hole in the wall type of bar. The patrons that were there already seeming happily intoxicated.

"Are we simply drinking tonight than?" Vitae asked, standing on her toes despite wearing heels.

"Nah. We'll eat a bit too." the Shield winked out.

Before long the two of them were happily enjoying their meals, washing them down with multiple drinks. Their meals complete, Gladiolus began a round of pool against Vitae as their conversation traveled everywhere and no where before eventually landing on why they chose their particular styles. Strong drinks lightening the mood for the both of them in their involuntary pairing.

"Don't misunderstand me Gladio" Vitae said drunkenly "I can absolutely understand the want to have your hair grown long. For god sake, look at mine. What I don't understand though, is how you can call your style anything but a mullet. I mean, look at it." she laughed out, bumping him lightly.

Gladiolus laughed casually, "Call it what you will. Ladies don't seem to mind it."

"That's likely because they can't see up that high. You're a bloody giant. Besides. Your sister says you can't seem to keep a date!" Vitae joked out as she ordered another drink.

"She doesn't know what one night stands are. So yeah. She can shut it. Look at your hair though. It's shaved right there." Gladiolus said as he poked her on the side she shaved.

Vitae laughed, "My hair keeps me cool, and I'm a lady, therefore, I'm far more fashionable than you." She soon began wobbling in her seat as the alcohol took over. Her mannerisms not going unnoticed as Gladiolus took the drink from her hand and finished it himself, earning a soft pout from the woman. His vision slightly blurred, but not completely at a loss.

The night carried on as Vitae leaned heavily into Gladiolus as they walked back to her apartment. The young woman complaining nearly every step of the way as her heels created a challenge in her walking. By the time the pair had made it to the apartment, Vitae had nearly lost all coordination as she fumbled recklessly. Gladiolus hardly doing any better as he did his best to stay composed and navigate the pair back into the home. Heavily pushing the door opened, he gripped Vitae tightly to prevent her from falling. Her uncoordinated movements nearly taking them both out.

Carefully, Gladiolus navigated them to the bedroom as Vitae clung tightly to him. Her own intentions beginning to seep through. With a gentle nudge, he let Vitae fall heavily into her bed. The woman tearing her jacket off awkwardly and kicking her heels off her aching feet. He then began fumbling to the sofa. "You're not just going to leave me here, are you Gladio?" Vitae said longingly making the large man laugh.

"You bet your ass I'm leavin' you there." he responded, resting his head on the door frame as his world spun heavily "...nothing good comes from situations like this."

Vitae smiled and began laughing, "Don't leave me alone in this bed. At least stay with me until I fall asleep."

"If you'd stop talking you would fall asleep on your own." Gladiolus said as he raised his head, noticing the drunken woman trying to rise from the bed. He fumbled over as quickly as he legs would let him and brought her back down to the bed. The last thing Vitae needed to be doing, was wandering about. Her bed seemed far more comfortable then it was earlier as Vitae pressed herself into him, gripping his arm around her as though it were a security blanket. After a few minutes, she let out a long breath as she fell asleep. Gladiolus attempted to pull himself away to sleep back on the sofa. Her grip on his arm only tightening when she felt him move. "...what ever..." he said quietly as he closed his eyes, letting the vertigo take over and knock him into sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Ignis parked next to the easily recognized bright red sedan that was Gladiolus'. The sun had hardly made it's appearance as dark clouds loomed overhead. Daily paper in hand, he marched purposefully into Vitae's building. Nearly silent he stepped in to her apartment as the sound of snoring lightly filled the apartment. No sign of Gladiolus on the sofa, he could only assume where the Shield had landed for the night. Sighing and shaking his head he peeked his head into Vitae's bedroom. To his surprise, they were both clothed fully as they slept awkwardly in the over-sized bed. Despite nearly being back to back Gladiolus still had an arm stuck in what appeared to be a vice like grip by Vitae.

Opening the paper to the article he had spotted he lightly bumped Gladiolus on the foot with his knuckle, the Shield having not even bothered to remove his shoes before laying in the bed. Startled awake, Gladiolus's eyes shot down to his feet. Spotting Ignis he relaxed back down into the bed, noting that he had an arm still held hostage. Ignis handed the paper in his hands to Gladiolus being sure to point at a specific article.

 _Friday night, Gladiolus Amicitia was spotted wandering through downtown, thankfully under more peaceful terms. The whereabouts of Prince Noctis during the current outing of Amicitia are unknown, however it is speculated that the title of "Most eligible bachelor" may soon come to an end, as Amicitia was spotted with the same woman he had been seen with a few weeks prior during the attempted assault on the prince. Amicitia left with the woman tucked under his arm. The woman, a member of the Scientia household, appears to have recently returned to Insomnia after a several year hiatus to Altissia. The reasons for her return are unknown. The history between the two is not yet known. The intentions between Amicitia and Scientia are not yet known.._

 _\- D.G._

Though it was no more than a paragraph of nonsense, it was still annoying to Gladiolus to read such things as he tossed the paper to the side lightly. "It's a bullshit article Iggy." he said quietly.

"You are both drawing far too much attention to yourselves. You understand this?" Ignis said in annoyance as he leaned against the large dresser that sat across from the bed "This is also the second time I've found you two in this state."

"One. How is this any different than any other time? I'm in the papers just as much as Noct. Two. No one is asking you to sneak into the place. Not like anything even happened either time." the Shield responded as he gently tried to pry his arm away from the sleeping woman unsuccessfully.

Ignis adjusted his glasses as he rubbed his forehead, "You are covered frequently as your many affairs and late night bouts of debauchery are easily noticed. As such the Scientia name is now in the papers. Tarnish your own name, but do not drag ours into it as well. It shall only lead to unnecessary rumors."

Gladiolus huffed at his friend. A few choice words finding their way through his throat and ready to escape from behind his teeth. As the words hit the tip of his tongue, Vitae shifted her weight and rolled facing him. Her vice grip on his arm released only to have her head drop lightly on the appendage instead as her long deshelved hair rested over her face. Several times she attempted to remove it as the fine hairs lightly tickled various parts of her face. Not thinking much of it, he moved the hairs out of her face himself. He held himself as still as possible as she comfortably adjusted herself with her offending hair now out of her face, resting his arm lightly over her shoulder. Confident that she was content Gladiolus turned his attention back to Ignis.

The Adviser had now changed his stance. And arm crossed lightly over his torso as his face seemed to be buried slightly in his hand, "Gladio, understand that Vitae is in no place to be swept off her feet. Do not act as a distraction while on duty." Ignis said strictly.

"I ain't here to sweep..." Gladiolus responded.

"Duty first, pleasure second. Those are your words if I'm not mistaken Gladio." Vitae said quietly as she shifted her head from the Shield's arm, to his pectoral "I don't believe you are in the position to make any judgments or determinations for me, Iggy."

Ignis raised his eyes as he watched his cousin lay far too comfortably against his friend, "Indeed, stolen water is sweet..."

Vitae laughed silently, "Even you can agree, it's quite hydrating. As Gladio said, nothing has happened. Thus, all tabloid discussions are irrelevant."

"And I suppose you enjoy the unwanted attention? Such a change in heart to the matter of privacy and secrecy." The Adviser responded, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Audi Vide Tace, Ignis. I detest the attention, but nothing has been exposed by any of those involved thus, tabloids are meaningless." Reaching over Gladiolus, she quickly skimmed the article. Rolling her eyes at the author "...the person who wrote this little piece is always in for a bit of gossip. I'll call him later Iggy, okay?"

Ignis again sighed loudly, "Truly Vitae, I wish I were surprised that you know the author...yet here I am completely unstunned. You are aware that when uncle sees thi-"

"My relationship with the author, dear cousin, is purely vertical. I'll address my father should he call. Although, in a way, this situation wouldn't exist had both he AND Clarus not arranged my current state." she responded with a smart tone as she rose quickly from the bed and leaned heavily into Ignis, wrapping him in a tight hug "While you're here though, my dearest cousin, might we trouble you for some breakfast? I have missed your cooking these few years I've been gone."

Ignis huffed lightly as he wrapped an arm over the top of Vitae's shoulders, "Perhaps another time. I've business with his Majesty as well as duties to attend to with Noct. Do be careful Vitae. You're becoming increasingly reckless. You've duties to uphold." Ignis said as he glanced down at her in the corner of his vision before shooting a look to Gladiolus as the Shield now sat towards the foot of the bed "None of which revolves around maintaining a warm bed."

"Ooo. So defensive." Vitae said teasingly before lightly kissing Ignis on the cheek "You worry far too much cousin. I'm fairly certain I can manage myself as I always have. Go on now. His Majesty and his Highness both need the ever attentive Ignis Scientia."

Passing a final glance to Vitae, Ignis lightly dipped his head before he walked out of the bedroom calmly and collectively as ever. Vitae maintained her place against the dresser as Gladiolus sat at the foot of the bed. The pair waited silently as they listened to the sound of the front door opening and closing. Vitae smiled at the sound of the door closing as footsteps moved further and further away. Gladiolus placed his face in his hands, rubbing his tired eyes. He could hear Vitae opening and closing her dresser and suddenly shuffling around.

"You actually gonna call that guy?" he asked.

"Honestly, no. I've nothing to say to him as my business with him ended after our last round in the papers. So far as I'm concerned, he's gone back on his word." she responded.

When he opened his eyes from behind his fingers he could see Vitae's dress was now resting on the ground. Tempting as it was to look up he kept his eyes fixed on the flooring, only peering at the backs of her feet as she dressed herself. Once she bent down and grabbed the garment from off the floor, he felt it safe to look up. Rather than dressing herself for the day, she now wore a comfortable satin cami and shorts as she sat opposite to him on the bed facing out the large wall windows to the slowly awakening Insomnia. The dark clouds over head not releasing several heavy drops against the windows.

"Going back to bed?" Gladiolus asked as he lay backwards. Vitae extended her arms upwards as she stretched for several moments. In doing so, Gladiolus was able to catch a glimpse of exposed skin. Unlike the smooth, almost perfect surface he had been seeing, the skin on her back was damaged heavily. It appeared to be a large burn scar. Aged, but ever present. As her shirt fell back to it's place he moved his fingers to block it's path, leaving her scar exposed as he lifted the light fabric higher. The more he lifted, the higher the scar crawled over her back and was soon joined with several diveted scars: bullet wounds if he'd ever seen them. Vitae looked back at him, confused at what he could be doing. Upon realizing what it was he was up to, her vision shifted from his hand to his face as she watched his expression carefully. "Mind me here Vitae, but what the hell happened?" he asked as he let the shirt fall down lightly over her skin and shifted his eyes to meet her's.

Vitae smirked as she turned around to face him and crawled under her sheets, Gladiolus soon mimicking the action as he kicked his shoes off and tossed the leather jacket off him. "Do you remember when his Highness was injured nearly a decade ago?" she said quietly, Gladiolus nodded immediately before she continued "When he had traveled to Tenebrae, my family had already been there having our own...business...to attend to. Iggy had met me in our residence as my father, your father, as well as the royal family of Tenebrae and of Lucis met for gods know what reason. I had hounded him to find something entertaining for us while we waited for my father to return. We hadn't even made it out of the foyer before we saw the dreadnauts hovering in the sky. A multitude of Magitek fell from the ships, and Iggy and I ran. While we ran, I was hit twice in the back by gunfire and of course, I fell. I'm not entirely sure what must've happened after that, as I only remember seeing Iggy conjuring fire...but it doesn't take much to put one and one together. When I awoke, I was in Insomnia, patched up in the hospital. Though we were children, I owe Iggy my life for what ever actions he must've taken."

"That...uh...Sorry...to hear that. Glad you're okay." Gladiolus responded in an awkward manner and for the first time, he avoided making eye contact with her honey brown eyes.

Vitae smiled at his sudden awkward gesture. She lightly ran her fingers over his own newly formed scar. Immediately drawing his averted eyes back towards her, "Don't apologize. At least my scars are easily hidden. Your's are hugely visible." she said, letting a chuckle escape "Now, while I do appreciate you removing your jacket and shoes Gladio, the fact that you still wear day wear in my bed makes me uncomfortable."

The Shield cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what it is she meant, "How does 'day wear' make you uncomfortable?"

"Looking at you dressed for the day, rather than comfortably gives me an anxiety of sorts. Seeing as you're still in my bed, I demand you dress down. I shant sleep otherwise and I doubt you'd deny a woman her rest." Vitae said playfully as she scooted herself closer to him.

"You know that's a bad idea, right?" Gladiolus responded as his actions contradicted his words, following what Vitae had said. She gave a light shrug and smiled as though she'd won some sort of prize.

"My dear Gladio, bad ideas are formed only from those of ill will and I've not a single intention that isn't of the purest. The weather outside calls for nothing short of a lazy day." Vitae said with a fake offended pout.

Her expression soon changing as she followed every feather and line that covered the man's arms and over his chest. That details of his tattoo serving as only a temporary distraction. Dressed down now, Gladiolus let himself sink comfortably into her bed. The skin on his back appreciating the cool sheets momentarily. Despite having his schedule thrown for a loop in having to watch Vitae, mentally he could appreciate being able to relax for once. Physically, his body longed to move and get back to it's routine and itched for movement. He turned his head in order to look at Vitae, giving her the "better now?" look. She smiled eagerly at him, and he watched as her eyes picked up a particular glint.

"You know Gladio..." Vitae said quietly, seating herself carefully on top of him "...a day spent in bed comes with it's own set of consequences. It would be a shame not to figure any of them out." Running her hand over and studying the details of the eagle's face that sat over his pectoral her eyes shifted and met his.

"Mmmm. Yeah. It would be. Here on orders though...so...gonna have to turn the offer down." the Shield responded some what reluctantly, placing his hands on her hips as he prepared to lift her off of him.

Vitae lifted his hands off of her hips gently, wrapping her fingers around his and lightly pinned his arms to the bed finding no resistance from him, "Duty first. Pleasure second. How convenient that both are so easily accessible here, wouldn't you say?" Gladiolus smirked, agreeing with her statement as the distance between the two of them closed steadily. Bearing more weight onto him, she pinned him down harder, enjoying the lack of resistance.

"Getting comfortable up there?" the Shield said, a devilish smile across his face.

Vitae smiled, "'Everything looks better from above my king.' "

"Good." With a quick motion, he was easily able to switch their positions, her back landing softly on the bed below as he brought himself to the nape of her neck, nipping teasingly "...work for it first."

He dropped himself next to her and quickly brought her into a spooning position as he dropped a heavy arm over her and locked her into place against him. Regardless of how pent up and willing he was, this wasn't the time, nor the place. His actions made Vitae laugh in equal parts frustration and understanding. The pair both stared out the large window as lightening cracked the sky in two and hail rushed downward. A lazy day, had now been turned tense in the best of ways as they rested for a few more hours before proceeding forward in their day.

* * *

For several days, the pair stayed cooped up in Vitae's home. Gladiolus finding himself back on the couch during the night, despite the invitation to sleep more comfortably in her bed being extended. Both of their phones remained silent from their respective families. Only the occasional text was received from friends. Vitae sat in her office, eyes glued boredly to the monitors at her desk. Several blueprints of the Citadel on her screens. Gladiolus had been seated in her armchair, fingers busily tapping his phone as he entertained himself with games. He listened as Vitae moved from her office to her bedroom and emerged shortly after dressed in tall boots and dark clothes that appeared as though she were headed out into the wilderness, yet somehow it still formal and presentable. Though it wasn't a uniform of the Crownsguard nor Kingsglaive, it could have passed as such. Her hair tossed carelessly into a bun.

"What are you dressed up for?" Gladiolus asked, knowing that neither of them had anything planned, nor had they received message from her father or his instructing any sort of plans.

"I'm not waiting for further instruction from my father. Tis boring. Do you have anything you're not afraid to get dirty in?" she asked him as she adjusted the kukri around her waist and grabbed one of her revolvers from the bartop.

Rising from his seat, Gladiolus nodded and quickly shuffled through his bag and changed from comfortable sweats to his standard fatigues, still choosing to wear them how Vitae had instructed.

"Perfect." she said as she looked the man up and down as she shuffled around for a permanent marker "Let's go have some fun, shall we?"

Gladiolus wasn't entirely sure what she was up to as he followed close behind her up the steps of the Citadel. She walked purposefully through the doors, the guards having no questions for her as she walked in. When seeing Gladiolus behind her, they immediately straightened up and let him pass. The Citadel was as busy as any other parliament building during the beginning of the week. Various political advisers, secretaries, Kingsglaives, and Crownsguard all moved throughout the building as they headed to their chosen destinations. Gladiolus continued to follow Vitae as she walked around on the main floor, pausing for only a few brief seconds. The woman pulled out of her thoughts as a familiar voice called out her name.

"Well look who it is. If it ain't Ms. Scientia." Libertus said with a bit more fluctuations to his voice than Vitae cared to hear.

"Talk about a ghost, huh?" Nyx said immediately after. A playful smirk on his face. Both he and Libertus bowing as they made eye contact with Gladiolus.

"Nyx. Libertus. Nice to see you both. How've you both been?" Vitae responded.

"All of us have been fine. Dealing with the usual bull. What about you though? Luche's been askin' about ya." Libertus said with some curiosity.

"If I read the papers right Libertus, these two are a thing." Nyx said, correcting Libertus "Luche was asking about you though. You guys seemed to disconnect once we all went out. We all watched you get carried away by this guy. Literally." Nyx said lightly, passing a smile to Gladiolus.

The Shield shrugged at the comment, "She's stubborn."

Nyx laughed at the comment, "I can tell."

"Enough. Both of you. Luche and I agreed in ways to maintain a purely open friendship. I intend to keep it that way. As for myself and Mr. Amicitia. Our business is just that: business. Do tell Luche I will contact him later." Vitae said as she smiled at Nyx.

"We're all goin' out tomorrow night. You should come tell him yourself. Have this big guy come along." Libertus then said as he gestured at both her and Gladiolus.

Before she could decline the offer, Gladiolus interrupted her, "Name the place and we'll be there. One of you is bound to have her number. Send her the place. You two should get back on duty." the Shield then said in a demanding tone. The two glaives immediately took their leave and continued on their way.

Once out of sight, Vitae punched Gladiolus lightly on his ribs, "Don't make plans for me."

"I'm curious to see this Luche guy so deal with it." the Shield responded with a cocky smile across his face.

Vitae rolled her eyes as she continued walking to a more desolate area down several flights of stairs. Never saying a word nor making any eye contact with anyone she had passed, she'd successfully bypassed anyone who might've thought to stop the pair her. Having Gladiolus following closely behind her, his near permanent scowl resting on his face seemed to encourage the avoidance of others. Eventually, they reached the bottom most floor of the Citadel. The area not nearly as decorated as the rest of the building, was locked by a single heavy door. The words "Private Entry Only" sitting on a sign that was fixed to the door. Jiggling the door handle lightly, the door was locked. Glancing around the area for a moment, Vitae pulled out a small box and from it, several lockpicks. She wasted no time in picking the lock.

Gladiolus immediately raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" he said in an agitated tone.

Vitae continued to pick at the lock on the door, "I'm currently doing my job, thank you." After only a few moments, a loud "pop" could be heard. Vitae winced at the noise as it echoed for a moment. When the area fell silent, she laughed quietly, "Safe to say I've gotten a bit rusty." Without hesitation she entered into the next hallway, gesturing for Gladiolus to follow. Once the man was in she shut the door behind them, leaving no trace that the lock itself had ever been picked.

The basement of the Citadel lacked any of the appeal of the rest of the building. Concrete walls lit dimly under orange lights gave the area an eerie sense of abandonment. The only noises that could be heard, were the sounds of mechanical devices as they worked tirelessly and thanklessly to run the most unappreciated parts of the building as conduits decorated the walls. As they passed multiple rooms, Vitae always did a check to make sure no one occupied any areas, be it mechanic or otherwise until they eventually reached a door at the furthest end of the hallway. With a great push she opened the door, revealing several MP7s on the wall and a ladder going down further.

"Voila!" she said with a cocky tone as she turned around and bowed "Judging by your expression, I assume you didn't know this little trinket existed." she said in a snarky tone, grabbing one of the guns from the rack as Gladiolus peered down the hole.

"What's this place for?" the Shield asked curiously as Vitae hopped on the ladder and began to descend.

"To put it simply, it's somewhat of an escape route. The Citadel is full of them. Although, this one is not nearly as accessible, nor is it as nice. Now hurry up. I've no interest in being down here should it rain."

* * *

For nearly eight hours the pair walked through knee deep water, runoff, and general filth. The dim orange lights partially lighting their way. Several times Vitae paused and closed her eyes. Obviously deep in thought as she attempted to remember details of the blueprints she had viewed. Every fifty yards, she would mark a single wall with a small black X marking a route of safe passage.

"So, why exactly are you armed. We're in Insomnia." Gladiolus said, breaking the silence between the two of them "there isn't a damn thing within the walls."

Vitae peered at the three tunnels that sat in front of them. as she tried to determine which way to go, "I suppose it's just a habit."

"Weird habit to have since according to you, your shit at combat." Gladiolus said in a joking, yet still serious tone.

Vitae laughed as she headed to the tunnel that was furthest right of them, "In hand to hand combat perhaps. But I am a rather good shot. I'm built for sneaking and prying. Not so much for attacking directly." she said as she adjusted the MP7 that now hung from her shoulder.

"You plannin' on keeping that?" Gladiolus asked. His duties to the Citadel seeping through his tone as he didn't want to be held responsible for a missing weapon.

"Of course not. Merely borrowing it for an extended, undefined period of time. Seeing as I've been recommissioned to work within Insomnia by force and I still lack the ability to use the King's power, I'm sure his Majesty will be fully understanding in my borrowing the necessary equipment to keep myself safe." she responded proudly, adding more pep to her step before immediately stopping her in tracks in front of a darkened tunnel.

"Funny how jobs wor-" was all Gladiolus could get out of his mouth before Vitae immediately covered it. Immediately taking the hint, he stopped to listen to what it was that the smaller woman must've heard. The sounds of dripping and running water were all he heard. Quietly he whispered "...what's up?"

Gently, Vitae nudged him towards the walls of the passageways before pointing towards the darkened tunnel and what appeared to be a series of dismembered bodies and bones of various creatures and what she could only assume was humans, "I've a feeling that something rather large has taken roost within the tunnels." she said quietly.

The two of them stood against the walls of the tunnel. The thick moss that covered it attempting to stick them to it as they waited silently. From the darkened area, a deep rumbling came causing the water around them to reverberate. Gently, a large whisker seemed to float just under the water. The appendage seeming to search for any changes within the surroundings, passing by them several times as it twitched multiple times. Small blue eyes lit up down the tunnel as a breathy hiss sounded around them. Vitae looked around the dimly lit area several times as she tried to remember exactly which direction it was they needed to go.

"This isn't good..." Gladiolus said lowly as he summoned his sword, pressing Vitae into the wall a bit more as he did. The man fully prepared to attack what ever it was they were about to witness.

Vitae closed her eyes tightly as she tried to remember the blueprint in her mind. As she did, the dim light flickering off of the Shield's sword caught the attention of the creature that lurked in the darkness. The water began to form large ripples as it prepared to emerge from the darkness. A knowing smirk crossed Gladiolus' face as he stepped off of the wall and readied himself for a fight. Even if the quarters were tight, it wasn't something he couldn't handle. The creature hissed far louder upon seeing the man standing in the middle of the water way. Vitae opened her eyes to the sight of the Shield readied in stance as whiskers seemed to move out of the darkness, attached to a large closed mouth. The parts she could see of the creature seeming purely reptilian.

Carefully, she moved towards the man until she was barely touching his arm. The creature's blue eyes fixed on the pair as the sounds of it's jowls clashing lightly sounded, "On the count of three, we need to run to the left Gladio. The exit isn't far from there...it will take us to the cliffs right at Insomnia's borders. Ready?"

"Route of the coward." Gladiolus said as a scowl crossed his face and his stance dropped into a ready stance."

"No Gladio...this...thing...you'll need help. For now we run." Vitae said "...please..." she finished desperately.

Letting his eyes wander to her for a moment, he nodded as his sword vanished. Vitae counted down, and the second she hit "one", the two of them sprinted towards the left. The creature let out a deep, shrill like hiss as it emerged right behind them and gave chase.

"What the fuck?! Is that a big ass snake." Gladiolus said as his pace far surpassed Vitae's.

"I don't know!" she shouted back. The woman unable to keep up with his speed.

He turned around quickly and saw that Vitae was at least twenty steps behind him. The deep water not helping her at all. He stopped when he saw a small opening near the ground. He could only assume it was a small runoff. He ran towards it and kicked it, assuring that it wasn't barricaded. As she ran and was about to cross his path and pass him, he grabbed her and without hesitating dove slightly, bringing the two of them into a cramped run off. They were covered on all sides sans the small opening they came in from. What was knee deep water, now became water up to their chins as they had no other option but to rest on their elbows in a push up position. Gladiolus holding onto the small woman tightly as he did his best to keep her shielded from anything that might happen while still trying to keep her above the water. "You're too slow Vitae!" he shouted as he struggled to find a position to keep his head about the water.

Before Vitae could answer, the creature stopped infront of their small sanctuary. The surge of water it brought with it flooding the small chamber they were in, leaving them fully submerged for what felt like an eternity. The pair battled to find air as the water surged around them. The creature wasted no time in trying to remove them from the cramped water way as it gnawed desperately at the stone and brick work, trying to tear it apart. Each time it rushed at the small opening, another surge of water would enter the chamber flooding it further. Out of desperation, Vitae fired several shots from the MP7 towards the creature. Even if the water had slowed each shot exponentially, it was still enough to inflict some small scale of damage to the creature as an audible hiss could be heard.

For a moment, there was no noise and the water began to settle. The already dark chamber became even darker as Gladiolus peered out the opening trying to determine if the creature had left. A faint orange glow began to show on a red background. A heat suddenly accompanying the light, the Shield immediately realized he was peering into the mouth of the beast and the pair were likely about to be cooked alive in the oven of their choosing. Without thinking of his proximity to Vitae he released her for a moment summoning his sword and quickly jabbing it forward, slicing the inside of the beast's mouth and ceasing the fire it was conjuring. Before another surge of water flooded the chamber, he grabbed hold of her again, holding her tightly. For several minutes, the pair sat in silence as the water stilled, waiting for another onslaught from the creature. When no such actions occurred, they slowly exited the safety of the runoff. Vitae clutched her side, keeping her clothes together and applying pressure to a new wound. Looking around carefully and seeing nothing, the two ran until eventually spotting the evening light that shone in. Once outside, the view of the sea is the first thing they saw, followed immediately by a ladder that extended upwards towards the wall. They both climbed it and sat by what appeared to be a heavy door leading into the city. Coordinates written on the door itself.

Vitae placed her head against the door, "I need to call Clarus..." she said quietly as she held her side.

"Already on it." Gladiolus said as he looked at her, his phone already on his ear.

Once on the phone with his father, the Shield gave his father the coordinates and told the man to come get them immediately. The two stared out in the distance. Neither having anything of significance to say to each other as the stench of the sewers dried to their skin. Vitae gritting her teeth as the newly acquired wound on her side throbbed painfully. After nearly half an hour, the heavy door unlocked and Clarus opened the door. An angry scowl seated across his face. The pair rose from their seats and the explained to Clarus exactly what had happened and what they had seen as they rode in the elder Amicitia's car.

"It's safe to say...the sewer route is not currently safe for anyone to use Clarus...there is a beast down there...and it is massive." Vitae said quietly, her head spinning in the back seat. The only thing keeping her awake, was the stench that rose from her clothes and into her nose.

"I'll let King Regis know immediately. I imagine what ever the beast was, it must've entered from the very place you came out of. Let us hope no spies of Niflheim have found the area." Clarus said, doing his best to ignore the smell from his son and Vitae as he rolled the windows of his vehicle down.

"Even if they had...I'm sure that creature has done away with them...there were bodies down there. Dismembered, but still bodies.

Clarus nodded, trying to think of the next move he would have to make in order to not only get the sewers clear for use, but also tried to think of any way the beast could have made it's way into the area undetected at all. Gladiolus looked back several times at Vitae, noting that she had been clutching her side the entire time. Each time he looked at her, she let out a pale smile. Finally pulling up to the bright red car that belonged to the younger Shield, the pair exited. Clarus doing no more than nodding at them as he drove off. Vitae wobbled on her feet as she still clutched to her side.

"You okay?" Gladiolus asked as he leveled Vitae's crooked steps.

"I'll be better, just call Ignis and tell him to meet us at home. Tell him to bring the kit." she responded, letting herself drop heavily into the passenger seat. Gladiolus nodded and called Ignis as he drove them back to her home.

As expected, in the short drive it took for the pair to make it from the Citadel to her apartment, Ignis' vehicle sat in the parking lot. The Adviser no where in sight having already made his way up to her apartment. As soon as Vitae exited the car, it became increasingly obvious to Gladiolus that something had happened. The woman hadn't let go of her side since they had left the sewers and her normally very upright posture, was now slumped. Her tan skin seeming almost ghostly pale. She took several steps through the parking lot before nearly tumbling over. The Shield easily able to prevent her from falling.

"Alright Miss. You're not walking up there." he said as he carried her. Her objections to being carried almost non-existent as she nodded.

When they made it to the top floor where Vitae lived, Ignis had been standing at the door. His sleeves rolled up as he waited for the two of them. His brow furrowing when he saw his cousin being carried.

"Set her on the floor." Ignis said sternly as he moved out of the way. Gladiolus nodded as he set her down on the living room floor "What has happened?"

"No idea Iggy. She seemed okay when we got out of the sewers." Gladiolus said as he now moved out of the Adviser's way.

Vitae pulled the torn area of her shirt apart, exposing a large but clean cut running up her side. The bleeding seeming to have slowed, "I was merely in the way during a rather important moment." she said as she winced.

Gladiolus' eyes opened wide. He didn't recall her even being hurt during their sewer excursion. He knew for certain the beast that had attempted to catch them never touched her once, "When did that happen?" he said, confused as ever.

Wiping down the area, Ignis shook his head and began stitching up the large cut as quickly and efficiently as he could. His eyes never left his work as he spoke to the Shield, "This cut is very clean, very long, and very wide. Thankfully, it isn't as deep as it could be. What could possibly be used to make such a large gash upon skin so easily."

The knowing and accusing tone of the Adviser sat uncomfortably with Gladiolus as the Shield thought back at any possibilities that could have caused his sword to meet her skin. He'd been incredibly careful in wielding the large weapon around, and at no point did he ever swing his blade in her direction. He watched Ignis work for several more seconds before it dawned on him that is must've happened when the two were in close quarters. The short thrust forward he made to prevent the two from being burned to a crisp must have been when he caught her side. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his brow in frustration and sorrow, "I am so sorry Vitae. I didn't even think about where you were. I was just-"

"It's okay Gladio. It was an accident. It needed to happen." Vitae said, smiling at him through a wince "You and I smell atrocious though...there are fresh towels in the linen closet. Please. Help yourself. I shall follow suit."

Hesitantly, he walked away, disappearing into the bathroom. When the shower had started, Ignis had stitched almost half of the wound closed, "Can it be assumed that you were in the sewers for work?" he said, gently threading the needle through her skin.

"It can be. I was supposed to mark and note areas of continued safe passage...there is a beast down there now. It will need to be dealt with. I've no idea what kind" she responded, letting painful tears run out of her eyes. Her need to be tough and resilient no longer there.

Ignis carefully wiped a tear away before spraying the her wound with a numbing agent before continuing, "Perhaps next time you should go to a hospital. I've not the most delicate touch with painful injuries. I'm surprised to see you didn't give any obvious indication of injury." he said as he looked at the obvious torn fabric. _She must've held it closed_ he thought to himself as he continued.

"If I can avoid it, I will Iggy. You know this." she responded.

The pair falling silent for the remainder of time as Ignis eventually finished stitching the wound closed. When Gladiolus finally stepped out of the shower, Ignis helped the woman to her feet. The woman desperately wanted to get cleaned up as the Adviser helped her to the bathroom. When she had disappeared behind a cracked door, Ignis' glance immediately hit Gladiolus. His eyes speaking volumes as the Shield shook his head.

"It was an honest mistake Iggy. You know I wouldn't have done THAT on purpose...ever." Gladiolus said in a guilty tone.

Ignis adjusted her glasses, "Indeed. I believe you. Be sure she does NOTHING for the next few days. Watch for the onset of infection. I imagine the water to which you both frolicked is nothing short of horrendous. You and I shall speak later of this. Understood?" he said in a demanding tone, earning the nod of the Shield. As he gathered up his things and stood in the doorway to leave the apartment, he turned his head and looked back at his comrade "There is a washer and dryer just beyond the kitchen. Utilize them as you choose."

Ignis left the apartment, leaving Gladiolus to wallow in his own guilt for unintentionally harming Vitae. The Shield sat on the sofa, hardly even dried as he replayed how her injury could have happened over and over again. The towel wrapped around his waist being the only thing separating his damp skin from the fabric. As he sat in thought, he heard a loud thud come from the bathroom and without hesitation, leapt to his feet and burst through the bathroom door. Vitae seemed to have collapsed to her knees in the shower and was struggling to stand. The woman beginning to laugh in almost hysterics as she slipped continuously.

Gladiolus wasted no time in swinging the shower door open and helping the woman to her feet, "You okay?" he said quietly, trying to prevent the water from the showerhead about from flooding the woman's face.

Vitae began attempting to cover herself up and save some decency, "Incredibly dizzy. You shouldn't be in here though Gladio. I'm not decent."

"Yeah well. You can't stand, and you smell like shit. You get to deal with me helping you out." he responded, forcing her to sit on the tile flooring in the shower as he carefully washed and lathered the filth off of her skin and out of her hair. His eyes catching the large, stitched wound multiple times before falling onto her old burn scars.

"This feels ridiculous..." Vitae complained, letting her arms drop to her sides heavily. The appendages smacking audibly against the ground.

Gladiolus smirked, "I haven't had to bathe anyone since Iris was like, four or five...how do you think I feel. Besides. If I'm gonna leave you bruised and bloodied, the least I can do is scrub your back for you. Now close your eyes. soap in the eyes sucks."

Vitae nodded as she began to drift as she nearly fell asleep. Even if the wound itself hadn't caused significant blood loss, it was still a large wound and the pain was draining. Carefully, Gladiolus wrapped her in a towel, patting her dry where he could. Carrying her to her bed, he dropped her down onto it carefully, keeping her wound as far from the bedding as he could.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll be right out here, so just holler, or whimper if you need me." he said as he dropped a towel on her pillow, giving her hair a place to dry before covering her lightly.

Vitae smiled, her eyes closed as she began to drift, "You're just going to leave me here alone?"

"Uh, yeah. Look at you. I cut you something fierce." he said shaking his head and again rubbing his eyes and forehead, internally anguishing.

"Duty first. Pleasure second." she said as she cracked an eye open.

Gladiolus laughed loudly, "Yeah no. You're not getting ANYTHING like that."

Vitae sighed, "I'm not asking for anything like THAT...don't leave me alone in this bed." she said quietly as she faded into sleep.

Gladiolus stood in the doorway. His mind going back and forth on what he should do. The woman groaning several times, breaking the silence around him. He turned around and headed to his dufflebag, dressing himself comfortably in sweats before lifting the armchair out of her living room and returning to the bedroom. He set the piece of furniture down on her side of the bed. Covering her up, he leaned back in the chair, preparing himself to a long, internal battle and guilty conscience

* * *

 ****Song referenced: "Salvatore"- Lana Del Rey**


	8. Chapter 8

Vitae woke up to a slightly rearranged room. The arm chair from her living room now sat at her bedside completely void of anyone as she slowly adjusted the covers more thoroughly over her nude skin. On her nightstand, a small vase sat with several dahlias. The nearly white tips of each petal contrasted with the bright red that made up the rest of the petal. Extending her arm outwards to bring the flowers towards her, she retracted, bringing a single flower to her. The pain shooting up and down her side reminding her of what had happened. She sighed heavily before attempting to get out of bed. Her side angrily objecting to her movements as she sat up and cringed. She heard a light tapping at her bedroom door as she covered herself with the sheets that lay on the bed as several heavy steps entered the room.

"'Bout time you woke up." the deep voice belonging to Gladiolus said as he sat in the arm chair.

She covered herself even more as the man sat across from her, "I wasn't asleep for that long."

"Long enough for me to pick those up." he responded pointing at the single dahlia in her hand.

Vitae smiled, moving her head in a sarcastic manner as she twirled the finger between her finger, "And how long, pray tell, was I asleep?"

"...one week..."

The smiled dropped completely from her face as her eyes widened, "A week?! Are you serious?!" she said trying to figure out how that would even be possible.

Gladiolus leaned forward in the armchair, lightly plucking the flower from between her fingers and looking it over himself before placing it back in the vase with it's siblings, "More like twelve hours. But what's the difference, right?."

"That's a vast difference you ass." she said as she calmed her nerves. Her harsh words brought a smirk to Gladiolus' face as despite being injured, it showed that she was still fiery within. He watched as she attempted to stand. The moment her face turned into a cringe he gently helped her to her feet as she clung tightly to the sheets, lifting them with her "...I'm not dressed beneath these sheets Gladio..."

Shrugging, the Shield huffed under his breath as he leaned back into the chair, "You weren't dressed when I put you in bed. So what?"

"You don't find the situation mildly uncomfortable?"

"Not a chance." Gladiolus laughed out, averting his eyes when Vitae let the sheets drop and prepared to dress herself.

She smirked as she grabbed the nearly sheer red robe from it's place on a hook and wearing it casually, "Perhaps you've seen one too many naked women than, if you aren't phased by such things." she said as she rested an elbow on the back of the armchair and ran a hand through the longer hairs on Gladiolus' head before walking away and preparing to walk out of the bedroom.

The Shield shook his head and smiled when he caught a glimpse of her as he proceeded to follow her, "Don't think a person can see too much of that."

For the next several hours, Vitae sat at her desk. Writing a detailed incident report of what had happened the previous day was simple enough of a task. It was the minor details and would take up the majority of her time. Once she had completed that, she pulled up a detailed blueprint of the area she and Gladiolus had been in. She carefully marked points on the blueprint indicating exactly where it was the pair had traveled before meeting what ever creature it was they had found. She carefully marked that area down, leaving several foot notes as to the last interaction the pair had as well as what direction it might have come from.

Upon completing the report and sending it via email to Clarus, she opened up the details for the next assessment she had. There was no way she would be able to continue her work outside of Insomnia with Gladiolus following closely. Until her father and Clarus gave the okay for the young Shield to be relieved of his work with her, she would have no choice but to stay put. She left her office and moved to the living room. Gladiolus had comfortably sprawled himself over the sofa and seemed to have fallen asleep. His phone having fallen onto his chest as he snored lightly. On the coffee table her phone vibrated lightly, surrounded by her revolver and newly acquired machine pistol. Gladiolus flinched slightly as the small object vibrated against the glass tabletop.

Checking her phone to see exactly who it was that had messaged her, she was surprised to see that it was Luche. She could only assume Nyx or had relayed the message of their brief encounter together, though she'd hoped the man would have forgotten altogether. The message was blunt, merely stating what bar they would be at and at what time. It was a fair distance away, sitting almost directly against the high walls separating Insomnia from the rest of Lucis. She simply replied that she would be there to see them, even if it was reluctantly. Her last encounter with Luche left her with a hole in the wall and an injury. She wasn't even sure if the man even remembered it at all. In another corner of her phone, she saw that she had missed a call. At six o'clock am, her father had called, though he didn't leave a message. She rolled her eyes knowing what that impending conversation would be about.

Finding a small gap on the sofa nearly Gladiolus' hip, she lightly seated herself. The small amount of pressure her body made against Gladiolus being just enough to wake him up slowly. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the twisted expression of Vitae as she stared down at her phone. "So..." he said quietly as he placed his own phone back into his pocket. Vitae's gaze making her way to his own as she smiled.

"It looks like we'll be busy tonight." she said, patting the man over the stomach "...and I'm truly torn on whether or not to even go."

"Yeah. Lucky for you, we are. How long until you have to be there to meet this Luche guy." Gladiolus asked, his expression dropping only slightly to annoyance.

"About two hours." she responded as she traced the eagle over his chest with her eyes before letting her head fall lightly over it. The steady drum beating in the man's chest being somewhat soothing to her stress.

Lightly placing a hand on her shoulder he laughed quietly, "Hate it or not, you were asked to go out. Go get ready."

Vitae nodded and reluctantly rose from her chosen seat. The pain running up her side, though still very tender, was bearable as she made her way back to the bedroom to properly dress herself. Given the uncomfortably fresh wound on her side, it ruled out any chance of dressing in a more formal cocktail dress. Instead, she wore a slightly loose fitting more bohemian dress. The almost pure white dress helped to bring how golden and dark her skin was thanks to the few years she'd spent in the Altissian sun as it hung off her shoulders and ended just above her knees. She proceeded to ready herself in the bathroom, leaving the door open. Gladiolus peaked his head in curiously. Vitae had been carefully fixing her long hair, catching the Shield in the corner of her vision. The man having changed into nothing more than blue jeans and a white shirt. A dark gray hoodie sat pulled up over his head, masking who he was only slightly.

He watched as she readied herself. The light smell of hairspray and perfume filled his nose disappointingly as she readied herself more than he would have preferred. It bothered him as he silently watched knowing what audience she was readying herself for. When she had finished, she walked over and smiled at Gladiolus and for a moment, he admired the simplicity of her outfit himself.

"You should know Gladio, that it is rather odd for a gentleman to watch a woman ready herself" she said teasingly as she squeezed herself between him and the door frame, grabbing a pair of sandals and lacing them up nearly to her knees.

"My bad." he said trailing behind her as she stepped out of her home.

Their ride down the elevator was silent as they made their way to the main level. Gladiolus was unable to read the woman's expression. It seemed as though it were completely neutral as they rode down.

"A ride on the subway should take us there in about thirty minutes." Vitae said as they stepped out of the elevator, earning a cocked eyebrow from Gladiolus.

"Or we can just drive there." the Shield responded as he unlocked his vehicle. The bright red car seeming eager to go as the setting sun reflected brightly off of it "Not really in the mood to attract that much attention."

Vitae laughed loudly, "And you think driving around quite possibly the brightest vehicle in Insomnia is secretive?"

"Yeeep." he responded, opening the passenger door for her as she carefully seated herself.

* * *

By the time they had made it to the bar, the sun had already set and the stars attempted to shine above. The light pollution from Insomnia making only the brightest of stars visible. Gladiolus exited his car and straightened the hoodie over his head, disguising most of his face and any notable features. His height being something he could never hide. Vitae nodded before walking into the bar. The rich scent of various foods and alcohol flooded her nose as the subtle noises quietly rang in her ears. It wasn't a typical hole in the wall, but wasn't upscale either. More of a comfortable eatery. When she had turned around to speak with Gladiolus, he wasn't behind her. Despite his size, she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. When she turned back around, she was being dragged by the arm by Crowe.

"Look who I found!" the woman said enthusiastically as she pulled a chair up at the bar and placed Vitae in it, seating her next to Nyx.

"Looks like you owe me, Tredd." Libertus said as he extended a hand towards the man.

Tredd tossed his hand in Libertus' face, dismissing the comment all together, "What ever man. Vitae, where's your boyfriend?" the red haired man said sarcastically "Coulda sworn I heard Nyx say he'd be tagging along. Always wanted to see how I stack up to that guy."

Nyx laughed a single breath of air out at his comrades. A casual smile crossing over his face as he sat next to Libertus. He watched as Luche made his way between Crowe and Vitae. The two women not even able to get their greetings to each other as he exasperated them. Luche's eyes met Nyx's as he signaled for the Nyx to take the small group elsewhere. Nyx shook his head slightly as though disappointed before nonchalantly suggesting the group move to a table. Both Luche and Vitae watched as the group moved over to an unoccupied table only a short distance away from them.

"Should we not join them?" Vitae said turning to face Luche. A fake smile plastered on her face.

Turning his eyes back to the bar, Luche shook his head, "Not just yet. Since I can't seem to get a hold of you on your phone, I figured I would get my conversation in this way."'

Vitae cocked her head slightly, "Apologies. I've been quite busy as of late. If this is about the night a few months back..."

"It's more important than that." Luche stated with a familiar predatory look in his eyes "We all got questioned not that long ago. Know anything about that?"

"Perhaps. What was the context?"

"We were all questioned on our loyalty to Insomnia and the King...some of us more than others. Now how do you suppose they came up with the specific list they did? Random pick? Lucky guess? Someone making accusations maybe? Drautos seemed to have a pretty clear idea of who to talk to..."

Vitae smiled as she ordered herself a drink, "I simply relayed information I was asked to as per order of the council and his Majesty at the current time. It is my profession after all. Should there be no truth or substance to your questionings, I don't see why you would have to worry Mr. Lazarus."

When the bartender handed Vitae her drink, Luche quickly snatched it from her. Swirling it's contents before fixing his gaze back on her. It was evident that the cogs in his mind were busy as they turned. The pair seemed fixed in a staring contest as no words were spoken. The slow minute that passed was only broken when a group of women began laughing loudly as a glass shattered on the ground across the bar. The sound caught the attention of Luche immediately as he turned to identify the noise. His time spent in combat betraying him as he had to know where the noise was coming from. Vitae kept her gaze fixed on Luche as he tried to figure out exactly what the disturbance was about.

"Who is that?" he said quietly as he tried to see who the figure surrounded by several women was. The figure picking up several shards of glass from a shattered bottle, handing them over to the bartender and waitress. A smile plastered across his face.

Vitae slowly turned to look at the scene herself. Her eyes widened slightly when she recognized the gray hoodie that sat comfortably over the large form who wore it. She wanted to be surprised to see Gladiolus being fawned over desperately by the women who clung to him, but the feeling couldn't seem to conjure itself. The Shield's arm draped over the shoulders of two women who seemed far too pleased with their newly found company as his free hand was soon occupied by a freshly opened beer. Vitae and Luche watched for a moment as as Gladiolus teased the two women, earning himself another round of flirtatious laughter from them.

Luche huffed to himself once he was able to see the face of Gladiolus, "So you did bring company."

"Indeed. I certainly did." she said watching as Gladiolus rose from his seat at the bar, much to the dismay of the women he was surrounded by. Without even so much as passing a glance towards her or Luche, he began to make his way over to them.

Luche took a sip of Vitae's drink, biting back the strength of it as he set the glass down between them, "Cute." fixing his gaze solely on her he gave her a menacing look as he spoke lowly "...should learned to keep your mouth shut blue blood. Be a shame to find you in a ditch."

Vitae stood up slowly as Gladiolus stepped within arms reach of her and reached for the Shield's hand, "I could say the very same. This was fun. Let's not wait so long to do it again." Turning her back, she walked with Gladiolus slowly out of the bar. The Shield passing a single glance towards Luche as they stepped out into the night.

Luche laughed to himself, shaking his head as he walked back to the group of his fellow glaives. The abandoned drink sitting alone at the bar. Tredd and Libertus looked at the lone beverage before looking back at Luche. Rolling his eyes at the pair he simply said, "Have at it." and with no time wasted, both men rushed for the free beverage in as dignified of a manner as possible. Crowe following the blundering men closely as she rolled her eyes at Luche. Her opportunity in making any female friends seeming to fall short constantly.

Nyx rolled his eyes at Luche as he leaned back into his chair, "I don't get what you're so pissed off about Luche. She was doing her job."

"Just a little tired of being treated like second class. One little accusation led to a hell of weekend for all of us. It's ridiculous." Luche said as he watched his comrades argue at the bar.

"You should be grateful we were even taken in. I don't know about you, but even if it means working my ass off, I'd rather earn the respect I get. If it means proving I'm no traitor, so be it." Nyx said confidently as he quickly sent a text out.

"What ever you say."

* * *

Gladiolus and Vitae walked slowly through the parking lot. Vitae kicking her feet at random bits of asphalt that had become undone. When they had finally made their way to the bright red car, she sighed heavily as Gladiolus opened the door for her.

"So sorry for wasting your time." she said in a guilty tone, ignoring the text on her phone.

"Not a big deal. Got lots of it." the Shield responded, lightly closing the door once she'd entered.

The pair drove almost silently through the streets of Insomnia. There was the occasional signs of life, but nothing nearly as extravagant as the weekend. She watched as they passed through the outer parts of the city. The main bridge running through Insomnia bringing a sort of meditative experience to the pair. Eventually they pulled up to the apartment were a small brigade of paparazzi awaited them just outside the front doors of the building. A few journalists already moving quickly towards the bright vehicle, Vitae cringed at the sight. "Cover your face." Gladiolus said quietly. The man maintained his composure as he carefully navigated around the journalists and photographers as Vitae kept her head down and out of sight. Within only a few moment, Gladiolus was back on the main road as he sped away from the apartment.

"Bet you don't regret driving now." he said as he chuckled to himself.

Vitae shook her head, "Not at all. I am admittedly sick of this unwanted attention though. How did they even know you were out?"

"Perks of being me I guess."

Gladiolus sped to an area that was even more affluent than her own. The pair pulled up to a large brick laden archway blocked off by heavy iron gates. Gladiolus wasted no time punching in a code at the small box that sat along the driveway, opening up the iron gates. As they pulled into the estate, Gladiolus shook his head in almost annoyance. The hour was late, and his father's vehicle wasn't anywhere to be seen. Stopping in the spot he'd designated as his own, the Shield opened to door for Vitae, and as she stepped out of the area. Despite being within the city, it still felt fair away. The tall buildings she'd become accustomed to no longer over shadowing her as she stood.

"C'mon" Gladiolus said quietly as he grabbed hold of Vitae and walked quietly through the front door. The home was barely lit. Only a few lights were on in the study area of the home, adding a baroque feel to everything. Gladiolus paused briefly as he listened for any noises within the home. Hearing none, he moved the two of them quietly to the lower portion of the estate. Vitae had considered her own home to be quite large for what it was, but compared to the Amicitia estate, it was nothing. They walked passed the study before their descent into the lower floors. The large fireplace within the room catching her attention. The motif of a large eagle had it's wings spread proudly over the large stone worked fireplace seeming incredibly familiar to her. She paused for a moment to look at the details of the eagle from the distance she was at. She then turned to Gladiolus and pointed at the raptor, only to point back at him. The Shield smirked as he gestured for her to follow, pushing through two large doors.

Down in the lower level and doors shut behind them, Gladiolus happily flicked on the lights revealing what Vitae could only describe as a typical bachelor pad. There was a typical bar with dark granite counters and even darker leather bar seats. On either side of the bar, were high shelves filled to the brim with books of various topics, stories, and curiosities. Given the status of the family she was in, there was always the chance it the books were there solely to serve as decorative pieces. The area itself wasn't nearly as large as the rest of the estate from what she could tell. A short distance away down a dimly lit hallway were two doors. Both likely belonging to a bedroom and restroom. The living room itself was just a hair smaller than her own, housing only two over sized arm chairs. Several large televisions sat in various locations in the almost apartment like area, as well as an oddly placed weight set.

Gladiolus had been behind the bar, seeming to fix two drinks for the pair as Vitae sat on one of the dark bar stools. When he had finished the drinks, he handed the simple martini to Vitae. "It's a Vesper." he said as he moved out from behind the bar to take a seat next to her.

"A Vesper. Have you ever been to the Vesperpools?" she asked as she took a sip of the drink.

"Never been outside of Insomnia, even though I love the outdoors. Never really have the chance to leave." he said as he shook his head.

Vitae looked at him slightly astounded, "Truly? Well, you're hardly an outdoorsman at all than." she said teasingly "Perhaps you'll have to go one of these days. Though, this drink is far more refreshing than the area itself. Far too humid for me personally. If you enjoy fishing, there is rumor of some lake 'liege', or something to that extent."

"I'll keep that in mind. Noct is the fisherman though. Not really sure why he likes it so much, but he does." Gladiolus responded as he turned on the television adding simple white noise to the area.

"So. Are these books purely decorative?" Vitae asked as she finished her drink and moved to the over sized armchair.

Gladiolus laughed, "Not a chance. I've read all of them. Can't just be all brawn you know." he said as he grabbed a book off the shelf and walked over to the open armchair, standing by it for only a brief moment. He looked over at Vitae who seemed to be responding to a message on her phone and rather than let her sit alone, he seated himself heavily in her chair, scooting her over slightly as he comfortably rested. His actions caught Vitae off guard as he threw an arm around her shoulders without a care in the world. She cringed slightly as her healing wound tugged sharply at her tightened skin. She let out a quiet, pained grunt as she adjusted herself. Realizing what had happened, Gladiolus moved slightly to let her get comfortable. He lightly closed the book in his hands and turned to face her slightly. "I feel like serious shit about that..."

Vitae smiled as she leaned back comfortably, "As you should. It's quite painful." She looked up at him slightly as his expression dropped "It was a necessary evil though, so please, pay it no mind. We'd have likely been cooked otherwise."

"Yeah well. It was reckless. Should have been paying better attention. Rookie mistake." he said with guilt laden across his face.

"You know, you're a terrible flirt. Here you are, throwing yourself casually next to me, only to bring a potentially good time down. Clearly those women at the bar had it better than I." Vitae teased as she leaned into the man.

"You really wanna play that game right now?" he responded, burying his face in the top of her head. Vitae shrugged, making Gladiolus roll his eyes as he shook his head. Setting his book down on the arm of the chair he quickly rose from the seat. He was easily able to lift the woman up and front carry her where ever he so choose. His destination for her being the bar top as he lightly set her on top of the cold stone. He paused for a moment, dropping his head down onto her shoulder as he tried to deal with the thoughts running through his head as he laughed to himself.

Vitae laughed quietly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, running her fingers through his hair all the while, "Is there an issue?"

Moving his head off her shoulder and to her forehead he nodded, "Yep. Moral obligations...and politics..."

"Ah...I suppose it would be less than favorable to find the Amicitia and Scientia house bed together." Vitae replied with no sense of care behind the words "...though I'm unsure why morals are necessary in this situation, Gladio." letting her fingers dig a bit harder in the man's scalp than she'd admit to. Her own form of trying to push the man to commit to the night. For a moment, she thought it had worked as the man tensed up.

Gladiolus stood upright, letting his hands rest on her legs as he breathed in slowly. Bringing any urges back under control. His eyes fixed on her's, the pair found themselves smiling like school yard children, unsure of what exactly it is they should do next. The feeling instantly bringing the Shield right back to where he started, "...I really don't know why they are either but...if you need it, then I need it. Only we'll know." Pressing himself against the woman, he wasted no time venting frustrations as he kissed her deeply. Vitae eagerly moved into him, staying nearly in perfect harmony with him. She tugged at his shirt, trying to somehow pry it off herself.. He separated their kiss only to remove the offending article of clothing. Vitae attempted to do the same, only to have her arms forcibly placed back around Gladiolus' neck. The man not giving her the opportunity to undress herself. He carefully lifted her off of the bar. The frantic desperation hidden behind his kiss seeming to slowly soften and disappear as he slowly placed the woman back on her feet.

Unfairly, he separated their kiss. He and Vitae hiding the almost heaving breaths they were taking as the man placed his forehead back onto her's and let out a chuckle. Standing back upright, he took a large breath in and cracked his neck. When he looked down at the blushing and clearly flustered Vitae, it made him burst into laughter. "Morals sweet heart. I'm gonna pretend I have them this time around." he said as he grabbed his shirt off the floor.

Vitae laughed frustratingly as her head came round from the swirling it had been doing, "I-I suppose that's alright."

"Aww. Don't seem so disappointed." Gladiolus said, bending down and placing another slow kiss on her lips. "First time for everything, right? Besides. You can still sleep with me if you want. Beds a hell of a lot bigger than your's." he said as he winked at her and gestured for her to follow him.

Vitae calmed her nerves before speaking, "And what, should a lady wear to bed in a home that isn't her own?" she asked as she followed the man to his room. Her eyes tracing the fine details of a massive bed frame. The rich accents of the dark red wood seeming to scream loudly against the dark walls of the bedroom. More books on shelves seeming to be the only thing making up decor for the room.

"What do you wear to bed at your house?" Gladiolus said, stripping down further, almost as though to insult Vitae.

"I wear nothing at all." she said in a smart tone.

"Than wear nothing." Gladiolus responded as he curled into his own bed. His skin happy to be in the comforts of his own bed.

Vitae shrugged and happily stripped. Nearly shameless in what she was doing as she curled under the sheets as well. Even with a poker face that could fool even the best of players, she could still hear her heartbeat in her own ears.

Gladiolus laughed and shook his head as he turned out the lights. The two of them laying in silence only briefly before Vitae again spoke. "Can I assume I won't even be so much as cuddled in the night? Your room is awfully cold."

After a brief shuffling, Gladiolus dragged her from where she was, to a spot nearly against him fully. A pillow blocked the two from making any real contact.

Vitae felt the object that separated the two of them and giggled, "Really?"

"...strategic planning..."

 **Song referenced: "Need it"- Half Moon Run**


	9. Chapter 9

A light tapping at the door pulled both Gladiolus and Vitae out of their slumber. The Shield stretched as he rubbed his brow. His movements moved the bed slightly as Vitae buried her head underneath the heavy sheets. The pillow that had separated them having made it's way to the floor at some point, the pair were only a slightly tangled mess on the bed. Both maintaining safe enough distances in their carelessness. For only a brief moment she felt as though she could live in the comforts that surrounded her as warmth and the smell of musk and light aftershave filled her nose. _A natural scent perhaps_ she thought to herself as Vitae buried her face into the side of Gladiolus' chest. Another tapping at the door snapped Vitae out of a momentary day dream. "Yeah." Gladiolus said loudly, earning a swat from Vitae as her eyes widened. Her expression screaming that she'd no interest in getting caught in his bed by whomever it might be on the other side of the door.

As the doorknob turned, Vitae reached over and grabbed the large man's free shoulder, tugging him to lay on his side. She had intended to use him as a literal shield to block any view that might be had of her. The man knew exactly what she was asking. He thought about doing just that for a moment. But as another moment passed, he conjured a plan of his own as he quickly rolled on top of her, hiding her beneath his own sheer mass. She rolled her eyes as the door slowly opened and quickly went as far down as she physically could, leaving only her hair visible.

"I'm surprised to you you're home Gladio. I hadn't expected for you to make your way...down...here..." Clarus trailed off as the sight of a woman's clothing on the floor and his son clearly huddled above someone made the older man close his eyes and shake his head in disbelief. Straightening his posture, he kept his eyes focused elsewhere as he again spoke "Good morning Vitae. I'm surprised to see you here as well. I hope your evening was at least somewhat enjoyable."

Gladiolus looked down at the woman glaring up at him from between his arms. A confident smirk crossed over his face as Vitae rolled her eyes, "Good morning Clarus. It was a bit of a dire strait that brought us to your home. My apologies. The night was, quite average at best unfortunately." she said as she looked up at Gladiolus, cocking an eyebrow at the man.

"Ah. Well. I'm sorry to hear that my son provided a less than entertaining evening." Clarus responded awkwardly.

Both Vitae and Gladiolus' eyes widened at the implication being made. Laughing nervously she quickly responded, "No no th-".

Before being given a chance to finish her statement, Clarus waved his hand in front of his face, "I care not for details. Given that you are both here, is it possible to have you come to the Citadel today? His royal highness is causing a bit more trouble than usual for Ignis. I did receive your report as well, Vitae, and that needs to be addressed." he finished off.

"We'll be there old man." Gladiolus responded. His father nodded at him and shut the door. The sounds of the older man quickly shuffling up the stairs made the Shield laugh as Vitae tried to crawl out from under the man, catching his attention "Where're you trying to run off to?" he asked, dropping his weight down on top of Vitae more.

"I-ugh-am trying-err-to get to the Citadel you behemoth ass." Vitae said as she pushed on the tops of the man's shoulders before giving up.

"Average at best huh? How can you rate something that didn't happen?" Gladiolus said as he carelessly smiled at her.

"Because it didn't happen is precisely why I rated the evening so poorly." she responded as she wrapped her arms around the cocky Shield's neck "Duty first, pleasure second. I'm certain I've earned my own dues. Yet I've been denied. Tis unfortunate really to be in such an unrewarding state."

Gladiolus buried his face on her collar before planting a small kiss between her breasts and meeting his eyes with her's, "Stop bitching. You haven't been denied a damn thing. You're just not getting your way just yet. Having a bit more fun this way." he said quietly as he placed a heavy kiss on her lips. His hips pressed into her's, reminding him of a steady aching in his loins as the sensation of shocks ran down his spine. Vitae tugged lightly at the hairs tangling around her fingers, her legs seeming to have a mind of their own as they widened at the feeling of unfamiliar skin against her core. The gentlest of touches from the Shield ran it's way down her ribs and over her thigh. His hands well worn from his weapon of choice and involuntary role to the future of Lucis.

Reluctantly, he broke away their kiss. The internal argument he had been having with himself making him press his hips a bit harder in to Vitae: nature's desperate plea to continue. Shaking away the goosebumps running down his back he took a large breath in, "Alright...c'mon...we got work to do."

"You certainly know how to leave an itch needing to be scratched." Vitae said, breathing in deeply and trying to settle her own nerves.

"If that bothers ya, I mean, you're always welcome to find someone to scratch it." Gladiolus responded as he lightly kissed her on the forehead and stood up from the bed "...I doubt they'll scratch it right though. Might just make it worse."

"Perhaps. I have my doubts though. I do need to get home though and change, so if you wouldn't mind taking me home..." she said dressing herself in the previous nights, clothing.

"Don't mind at all."

* * *

Vitae walked into the Citadel in the same manner she would any other day: head held high, back straight, and walking with a purpose. Dressed professionally as ever, she seemed all business. Gladiolus followed behind her slightly. Far enough to maintain professionalism, but close enough to raise a few eyebrows. His mannerisms showing nothing less than a proud, overly confident man as he followed Vitae. Given the gossip of the local tabloids, the surrounding employees and aristocrats weren't necessarily wrong to create their own ideas of what the relationship of the proud pair was. Vitae's eyes remained fixed on the busy attendants desk in front of them. Even if she didn't seem to be paying attention to the busy people passing by them, she certainly didn't ignore the quick glances, smiles, and occasional whispers. The same couldn't be said for Gladiolus. Any eyes that remained focused on the pair too long were immediately met with his imposing stare.

"Vitae..." the attendant said in a slightly strict tone.

"Good morning father" Vitae said cheerfully with an almost proud boasting attitude "Is Clarus in his office by chance?"

"What business do you have with the King's Shield." her father asked, unsure of exactly what business she had in the Citadel at all. The last the man had heard, Vitae had an injury and would need to be resting from anything she should be doing.

"That's between the two of them." Gladiolus said, interrupting the slight tension between the father and daughter "...Unless you've got something to say about it, in which case, I'm sure the King would love to have it taken up into council."

Vitae's father seemed almost reluctant as he dialed several numbers to figure out where Clarus was. Even if he was senior to the young Shield, he didn't stand on the same grounds as the younger man. Gladiolus leaned heavily into the large marbled desk and called someone on his own phone. Within a few seconds, he was having a short conversation on the phone. The party on the other line easy enough for Vitae to figure out. In how the Shield had been speaking, it could only be Ignis. Gladiolus hung up the phone before turning his attention to Vitae.

"I've gotta go help Iggy. His Highness is being himself. So. I'll meet you back at my car around what, six o'clockish?" the Shield said casually.

"You're too confident in me Gladio. How can you be so sure I won't run off without you?" Vitae responded with a smile, leaning teasingly forward towards him as she side eyed her father for a moment. The disapproving look making her smile a bit more than she'd meant to.

Gladiolus let a devilish smirk cross his face. Lightly placing a finger under her chin and bringing her attention back to him, he spoke firmly, "See you at six." before walking off around the corner

Vitae smiled as he walked away, looking down at the floor momentarily as she laughed to herself. When she looked up, her father had been standing silent.

"I see you've been enjoying yourself..." her father said, writing down several notes on a pad of paper.

The smile that sat on Vitae's face dropped as her cheerful and welcoming expression suddenly turned into an almost cold one, "What does such a thing have to do with Clarus and whether or not he occupies his office."

"You know very well what it has to do with Clarus." her father snapped out, glaring at his daughter "So much has been said in the papers. The rumors-"

"Rumors. Lovely things, rumors. Was there any indication that Gladio and I are in a relationship?" Vitae asked strictly.

"The pair of you certainly seem far too friendly to simply be colleagues." he responded.

Vitae chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "I can assure you that we are just that."

"Clarus is in his office..." her father said quietly. As Vitae walked away, he spoke firmly "Blissful arrogance my daughter. It doesn't become you. Take yourself down, not both houses." His words making Vitae shake her head as she laughed and walked away.

From around the corner, a prying set of ears listened carefully to what ever words they could pick up. Gladiolus' expression turned, unsure of exactly what it was her father could have meant. He would have to ask Vitae about it later, as Ignis sent him a message asking where it was that Gladiolus was.

* * *

When Vitae had finally made it to Clarus' office, she found the man busy on his phone as he appeared to yell at the party on the other line. He hadn't noticed her and she silently shut the door and walked to a lounge area. Heating up a small glass of water, she thought to bring the clearly stressed man a glass of tea. Even if it wasn't necessarily the beverage the man wanted, it would still be sufficient enough to calm his nerves. When she had walked back to his office, she found him seated heavily in his office chair. His face buried in his hands as he seemed to be attempting to rub the stress away. The smell of the minty tea began to fill the air in the office, making Clarus lift his head. Half of his face still buried in his hands, he nodded at Vitae as she handed him the warm mug.

Several stacks of folders had been knocked to the floor. Even if the elder Shield seemed to maintain a calm collected persona, he was still temperamental when he had the time to be. Vitae knelt down to the floor and picked the folders up, all the while being watched by Clarus. The man's thoughts remaining strictly on the ongoing war and what further steps needed to be taken, as well as the future he needed to push Vitae towards. Once the folders had been picked up and organized, Vitae sat across from the man and smiled.

"I see you've been busy this morning." she said, trying to break the man out of his tension.

"Unfortunately so, Vitae. And it seems to be never ending, what with the upcoming celebration for the Prince and the damned continuation of this war which evidently seems to be attempting to move into Lucian territories with less finesse and sheer brute force." Clarus said in almost a shout.

"Yet his Majesty does nothing to combat it." another male voice said as the door slammed.

Clarus' brow furrowed further and he glared at the man who entered the room as Vitae turned quickly to see who it was that entered, standing immediately from her seat and bowing. Captain Drautos stood with his looming presence. A scowl glued to his face.

"Regis does exactly what it is he finds best for the people, as well as those working to protect the people." Clarus said as he walked towards Vitae.

"If the man power exists, why not use it?" Drautos expressed in agitation.

"His Majesty wishes not to further the casualties if it can be avoided." Clarus responded as he stood upright, making his way over to Vitae. Gently the older man placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her to his side "We are not lacking in talent to save those we can when we can. We plan carefully."

Drautos panned over the woman. His eyes narrowing for a brief moment before he breathed in heavily, "Scientia. Are you still able to make anything?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Captain." Vitae responded.

Drautos took a step closer to Vitae, "I mean, can you make anything that tracks or records. Clarus sent me the report. I'm not sending my men below the city for nothing. Especially a glorified sewer rat you reported. They've got better things to do. Put something down there to monitor what ever it is you saw." the man demanded.

Vitae laughed quietly, "Creating such things is child's play really. However Captain, given my last run in with that 'glorified rat', I shant go down there alone again. I'm not well suited for combat."

"You can fire a gun. How are you not suited for combat? Get used to doing things alone." Drautos said with not a single care in his tone.

"I have to stand with the Captain, Vitae. You'll be leaving the city soon and will need to be independently mobile. We simply cannot spare a Crownsguard nor Kingsglaive to go with you continuously. While you can fire weaponry with the best of us, you need to learn basic combat" Clarus said as he sat back down at his desk.

"And what will you both have me do?" she reluctance responded, her eyes glued to Clarus for any sort of clue as to how she should train.

"You are neither a Crownsguard, nor a Kingsglaive yet you are willing to work under his Majesty...would you swear your allegiance to the Lucis and her people?"

She thought for a moment, unsure of exactly what point Clarus was trying to make. After a moment of silence, she knew his question wasn't for not. She had abandoned Lucis in the past and disappeared to neutral territory. The idea of being kept permanently within the walls caused her slight distress, but the very thought that she would distrusted for her ignorant youth sat uncomfortably on her chest even if she would never say it did. Having to be kept under lock and key and watched constantly was no way to live, even if she was enjoying her company. Sighing, she nodded, "My loyalty and allegiance stays with her people and his Majesty."

Clarus nodded at Drautos almost reluctantly. "It's settled than. As it stands, I have my own reconnaissance within the Crownsguard. I've no need for two sources of intel as it would leave one of our sides weakened. You'll be joining Captain Drautos with the Kingsglaive...regardless of your abilities to use his Majesty's power. What you lack, you will be taught within the Glaive. In exchange, you will provide reconnaissance for them. You are hereby released from service under me. Hence forth, you shall report to Drautos. Earn your place amongst them."

Vitae's eyes widened as she looked between Drautos and Clarus. Her words escaping her. This was far from what she wanted. Drautos opened the door loudly and waited for Vitae to walk through. His face showing his impatience. Looking back at Clarus she could see the almost apologetic expression he carried. Vitae bowed slightly before exiting the room followed closely by the Captain.

* * *

The pair walked silently through the Citadel towards the quarters where the Kingsglaive operated. Unlike Clarus who would walk at a reasonable pace with company, Drautos walked with a purpose and never slowed down. Vitae followed as quickly as she could, nearly breaking stride several times as the man marched ever onward. When they entered his office, Luche and Nyx both stood at attention. Neither man making eye contact with Vitae as her and Drautos made their way into the room.

"Sit down." the Captain ordered to all three of them. Luche and Nyx sat quickly on either side of Vitae: old habits that were engraved into them since becoming glaives. The three of them remained focused on the man as he pulled out a file and began writing several notes. They all sat silently for several minutes. Luche looked at Vitae through the corners of his vision several times. Neither him, nor Nyx had any idea why they were both called into the Captain's office. They hadn't committed any offenses regarding Vitae, so there was no real reason for them to be there. When Drautos finally finished writing, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked carefully at at the trio. "Welcome the newest member of the ranks, boys."

Both Luche and Nyx held a stunned look. Nyx looked to Vitae, giving her a concerned yet smiling nod. Luche's eyes stayed fixed on the Captain. His expression objecting to the very idea. "Sir...How can we have someone in the ranks who can't even utilize the King's powers. She can't even fight. She's a gunslinger at best and a mole." Luche said.

"You're right. She can't fight. Probably one of the most worthless spies I've personally encountered. But she can track under the radar easily and bring information we might need. She's not your typical looking suspect either. We don't have any sort of reconnaissance like that in the ranks as it is. So she's with us now. One of you two will be teaching her the basics of combat. Enough to keep her alive when we send her out ALONE." Drautos said as he stared at Vitae.

"Sir, Luche and Vitae have a sort of history. Might not be smart to pair them up. I have the time to train her in basics." Nyx said, trying to prevent unnecessary turmoil on the woman.

"I know about their little fling. If it was enough to cause hostility, than Luche you'll be the one training her." Drautos responded as Luche gave him a twisted look "Best way for her to learn to stay alive is to be put in a situation with some sort of grudge behind it. Permission granted to not hold back. I want her ready to leave the walls in the next two weeks Luche, so train her hard. His Majesty won't be sending anyone out until after his highness' birthday celebrations as long as the Niffs are quiet, so we can afford to keep ourselves busy in the mean time."

"Sir..." Vitae said quietly. Her usually confident self seeming to wane in the presence before her "...I sustained an injury whilst down in the sewers not three days ago...I'm not sure how well I can train." she said with a hand lightly over her ribs.

Captain Drautos gestured for the woman to come over to him and she did so. Her back turned to the two glaives, the older man moved her arms up and lifted the area of her shirt where the large cut sat. It traveled high, nearly from her hip to the top of her shoulder. The stitches still holding: a job well done by Ignis. Vitae felt no differently than livestock being inspected as Drautos looked over the wound carefully, inching her shirt up further to see how far and how bad the injury was. In doing so, he exposed her heavily scared back to both Nyx and Luche. Both men able to identify exactly what would have created the scars she carried. Nyx shot a look over to Luche. A _did you know about this_ look sat on Nyx's face. Luche's expression showing an _I had no idea_ response to it. The men looked at the scarring silently before correcting their glances when they caught the Captain sending them a look. The older man peered behind her viewing the scarring himself, pausing briefly when he saw the marks. Dropping her shirt back down, he shooed her away.

"If you can breathe, you can train. Luche, take her to the training quadrant. Nyx, make sure they get there. And Vitae.." Drautos continued "...if I find out you've left Insomnia, I'll personally hunt you down. You are to report back here at zero seven hundred hours. That is all."

Quietly, the trio walked down the long hall and out of the Citadel. Once outside, they took a short ride away from the Citadel towards an outdoor training facility. The tall building hiding it's internal contents. When Luche swung the double door open, Vitae was greeted with a large stone slab that ran up several stories. Heavy marks, indents, and shattered pieces of stone lined the slab. On the ground were equally as many marks splitting many areas of the ground apart with fissures and cracks.

"Luche." Nyx said to his comrade quietly. The glaive's second in command bottling in annoyance as he began to strip down to more combat worthy attire. "LUCHE!"

"What." Luche responded as he hung his jacket on a small hook.

"What are you doing?" Nyx asked.

"Exactly what the Captain ordered me to do." Luche said as he further lightened the load he wore with his uniform until all he wore nothing more than boots, pants, and his undershirt. His kukris fixed to his belt.

Nyx rolled his eyes as he leaned against an adjacent wall. The dark haired man shaking his head at the ordeal about to unfold, "You're gonna want to take off those heels sweetheart. Can't fight in 'em." he shouted towards Vitae and quickly, she removed her heels and stood on the hard, uneven ground.

Luche smirked at the sight. He walked over to her and handed her one of his two kukris, "Keep the blade facing away from you. Got it?" After a few seconds, Luche readied his stance and the same predatory glance Vitae had seen from the man again covered his face. The way the man stood seeming to be as though he were prepared for a dance as his hand rested on his sheathed weapon. Vitae stood as readied as she could, unsure of exactly how it was she was supposed to handle the blade in her hands. The two of them stood unmoving. "Try and stab me." Luche said darkly. Vitae stood silent before she lunged forward, attempting to make contact with the man's torso. Luche easily swatted the blade down. "Again." he said as the two readied themselves again. Vitae repeated what she had done, only to have the blade swatted downward. "Try again." Luche said yet again. Vitae readied herself and again lunged forwards towards Luche. Rather than simply swat her hand away, the second he dodged the blade, he quickly grabbed her wrist and let his own blade slice the top of it with only the weight of the blade. Vitae flinched backwards quickly as the fresh wound began to bleed. "Again."

Nyx cringed at the sight. His comrade was toying with her no differently than a cat would toy with a bird in it's claws. The trail of blood dripping down from the top of Vitae's wrist sparked a bit of rage in the woman. She swung recklessly at Luche, only to have her wrist held high above her head and Luche's shoulder jammed into the still very fresh wound on her ribs. The man was easily able to bring her down to her back, being sure to let her drop hard onto the stone ground. Quickly she got up, watching as Luche seemed to spin the kukri in his hand effortlessly and almost mesmerizingly as he taunted her.

This type of training continued for nearly half an hour as Vitae tried her best to figure out how to manipulate the weapon in her hands while also attempting to at least lay a scratch on the man. Several times she came very close, not by skill however. Purely from Luche's boredom in the situation. He made it a point to leave a sliver on her skin after every failed third strike the woman would make, leaving fine cuts along her skin an beginning to ruin her clothes. Having had enough of her repetitive game, he forced her to engage in very close hand to hand combat as he began attempting to knock the kukri out of her hands. Each swing he took at the blade became harder and harder. Each hit to the small blade rang through Vitae's arm as she held tightly to the object. With a final blow from Luche, the blade nearly flew from her hands and out of instinct she grabbed hold of it with her free hands, having both of her hands now on the blade. She was only able to maintain that position for a second before being corrected silently and painfully. Luche quickly hit one of her wrists, instantly knocking it off of the weapon and twisted the weapon free appendage. The tip of his blade found it's way across her cheek and in a swift motion, Vitae found herself with her back against Luche's chest and arm twisted painfully behind her. His blade sat readily on her neck. The pressure from the sharpened blade making her stand still. "Only one hand on the blade."

"You're supposed to be teaching her, Luche. Not screwin' around." Nyx said.

Luche laughed loudly as he pushed Vitae forward. The young woman spinning around quickly and setting herself into a more readied stance, trying to shake off the soreness in her twisted arm, "She'll learn."

She thought to herself for a moment _If I can take down the Shield, I can take down a pawn._ She smirked and ran forward, hurling the kukri from her hand. The move caught Luche of guard, however he was still able to dodge it easily. Before Vitae could tackle the man to the ground, he tossed his blade upward and warped with it. Vitae followed him as he reappeared high in the air and dashed to grab the blade she'd thrown. Luche quickly threw the blade downwards in an attempt to hit her and warp down quickly. His attempt was successful as the blade ran against the top of her shoulder and he appeared with it as he grabbed it and held it it against her throat. The man quickly sucked in his gut as the feeling of a small point sat firmly against his solar plexus.

Nyx laughed loudly at the sight, "Guess she can learn."

Luche removed his blade from her neck, grabbing his other from Vitae's hand, "Tomorrow. Noon. We train again." He walked away silently grabbing his jacket off of the wall, not bothering to even glance at the remaining pair.

Nyx walked over to Vitae, still laughing, "That was the ugliest knife fight I think I've ever witnessed." he said as he helped her up to her feet, minding the many fresh slivers and cuts that riddled her skin "Definitely seen kids back in Galahd fight with more finesse."

"Thanks..." Vitae responded in a tired and defeated tone "I've not the slightest clue on how to use that blade, or any blade. I prefer my guns."

Nyx pulled both of his kukris out of their sheaths and handed one to Vitae. He assumed the same position Luche had and began a sort of demonstration with the single blade in his hand. The patterns seeming like second nature as he both swiped, sliced, and jabbed into the air. "These blades are pretty easy to use" he said as he sliced long through the air "You can't just swing bluntly down like a regular knife. You have to swing long, like you're trying to make what ever it is you're aiming at meet every inch of the blade."

Vitae nodded and mimicked the action herself. The motion she made caused Nyx to shake his head lightly. "Motions need to be more articulated and limber. Loosen up." he said and again Vitae moved slowly to copy the actions, eventually earning Nyx's okay. "You're gonna need to practice on your own time. Luche's probably going to have a heyday with you and you'll be a punching bag. Even if you want to shoot him, you can't. Not every fight can be won with a gun. Can't be stealthy with 'em either. Let's go find you a blade to use."

* * *

Six o'clock finally came around. Vitae had been leaning against Gladiolus' car for the better part of half an hour. The new cuts on her skin stinging. In her hand sat a single blade found by Nyx. The weapon old and well worn, would be good for training but not for much more as far as Vitae knew. The detailed plating on the handle nearly worn down to nothing at all. She slowly slide to the ground and rested her head against the passenger door. Her back feeling sore and bruised, she flinched at the sensations. She looked as rough as she felt and wanted no more than to go home and rest. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift and rested. Her mind in it's own fog and paying no attention to what was going on around her as she waited for Gladiolus to arrive and take her home.

Nearly half an hour later both Gladiolus and Ignis walked through the parking garage. The Shield feeling horrible knowing that Vitae was likely waiting for him, or worse, already gone and stuck walking home. Even if it was a short distance away.

"You'd think with his birthday coming up he'd at least decide to save his stupid habits. Gonna feel real bad if Vitae left...it'll give me a good excuse to beat the shit out of his highness." Gladiolus said as he and Ignis walked.

"Yes well...unfortunately Noct is bored and as you know, he handles boredom as well as you handle your own temper at times." Ignis responded, adjusting the glasses on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Shield said lowly as he passed his friend a sideways glance.

"It's quite self explanatory, Gladio. Surely there lies some semblance of grey matter between your ears." Ignis cracked out, picking fun at his friend's expense. The Adviser's eyes soon seeing Vitae nearly asleep against Gladiolus' car. Pointing towards it he spoke "...you're lucky. It seems as though Vitae hasn't run off...though it looks like she didn't have much of a choice."

Gladiolus looked towards his car and sure enough, Vitae sat with her head back. She looked as though she may fall over at any moment. Small cuts riddling various parts of her skin. The outfit she'd worn covered in various tears.. The Shield broke into a light run and knelt beside her and shook her awake. "Vitae! What happened?" he demanded as he looked her over. He grabbed the sheathed kukri from her hand and placed it on the hood of his car as she came to. "Were you mugged down here?" he asked as he lifted her as though she were a small child.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked as she hardly put an effort into getting down, having been awoken so abruptly.

"Uh, yeah. What happened? You look like shit." Gladiolus said as he placed her down lightly.

Ignis walked up slowly, "From my understanding, she now works under Captain Drautos as opposed to your father...and if rumor holds true...the Captain is merciless with those he trains..."

Vitae dusted off her pants and righted herself, "How funny you should mention that, Iggy. He wasn't the one to even train me, if you could call it that."

"And who was?" Ignis asked, his interest piqued.

Vitae's eyes shifted to Gladiolus for a brief moment. The burly man's arms crossed over his chest as he listened. The quick exchange not going unnoticed by Ignis. Vitae grabbed the kukri from the hood of the vehicle, "Mr. Lazarus." she said carefully.

"Tch" was the only noise that escaped from Gladiolus as his arms dropped to his sides and he quickly opened the passenger door and nearly marched to the driver's side. The man rolling his eyes and shaking his head multiple times. Both Vitae and Ignis watched him until he disappeared within his car.

Ignis ducked into the passenger side making note of Gladiolus angry position, "And so it seems you prove my point on your ill temper, Gladio." Gladiolus didn't respond. He instead turned to look the Adviser in the eyes, giving the man an _I'm gonna beat your ass_ expression. Ignis smiled at the response as he turned his attention to Vitae. Any wounds he could see were purely superficial. It was very clear to him that they were made as nothing more than toyful threats.

"I don't suppose you could fix my blouse, Iggy." Vitae said as she smiled. The woman was more than capable of doing so herself, but knew this outfit was trash. Her comment no more than a statement to make her and Ignis smile.

"I shall work my magic with no more than duct tap and good will." Ignis said, adjusting his glasses and snapping his fingers. Vitae laughed quietly, hugging Ignis tightly and earning the same back from the man before she entered the car. She dipped her head at her cousin as he shut the door and within mere moments, the pair was gone leaving Ignis to nothing more than his thoughts. _She was supposed to stay within the Crownsguard...what changed..._

* * *

The ride up the elevator to Vitae's apartment was silent. The only noise between Gladiolus and Vitae, was the sound of the Shield's phone going off continuously from incoming texts. His face twisted as he read the message from his father. He didn't respond to them and simply placed the object back into his pocket. Vitae had begun picking dried blood from her cheek Gladiolus misread her actions as picking at the fresh wounds and gently moved her hand from her face.

"You'll scar if you do that." he said staring out of the elevator.

Vitae chuckled, "You're certainly one to talk about scars. A small nick compared to what you carry is hardly worth noticing."

As they made their way into the apartment Vitae hardly waited to removed the tattered shirt, setting the newly acquired kukri on the bar top. Shaking her head in disappointment at her blouse, she wadded the material up and disposed of it. The pants she'd worn were hardly in better condition as they too had several cuts and tears in them. She sighed, annoyed at the loss of an outfit. Checking over the bralette she wore, she was at least grateful that the small bit of fabric suffered no damage despite hardly being made up of anything more than strings. She wandered around her apartment for a moment as Gladiolus watched from the couch. Arms resting on his knees as his hands sat covering his face partially. As she passed him, she did a double take and laughed.

"Good heavens. You and your father certainly bare a striking resemblance when it comes to furrowed brows." she said as she walked down the hall.

"All in the genetics, babe. Can't be helped." Gladiolus responded, as his eyes shifted to the kukri that sat on the bar top. His vision was suddenly obstructed as Vitae sat on her coffee table in front of him. She carefully moved his hands away from the front of his face, the scowl that sat upon it unmoved.

"Don't call me babe...I desperately need to bathe..." she said as she playfully caught him with a towel "...would you care to join me?"

Gladiolus smirked as his eyebrow cocked. Vitae's gaze stayed fixed on him in a playful manner and after only a few seconds, he chuckled, "Ulterior motives?"

Vitae faked a pout before standing up, "Can't say I didn't try. The doors open should you change your mind." She lightly kissed the man's forehead before walking away.

When Gladiolus was certain Vitae was in the bath he rose from the couch and headed straight for the kukri. He immediately removed it from it's scabbard. It was an old blade, very likely older than him. The many hands the weapon must have passed through showing clearly. The blade having served someone loyally until that person had fallen. It would make a fine weapon for Vitae to use once it was sharpened if she could learn how to use it. It was a farcry from her current weapon of choice, but would be infinitely more useful. His phone vibrated in his pocket again as he placed the weapon back into it's home. His father's message demanding to be read entirely.

 _[I'm sure you've already heard from Ignis, but Vitae is no longer working under myself. It was not a decision made easily. You may return to your duties with Noctis and the Crownsguard as of this moment. I don't know exactly what events have transpired between the two of you, but tread cautiously. Keep your private life as private as possible.]_

The man nodded where he stood. Unsure of exactly what it was he should do. As his thoughts wandered, he was suddenly reminded of the conversation Vitae and and her father had earlier in the day. Looking down the hall, he could see the bathroom door was cracked open. He made his way towards it, knocking as to not catch Vitae off guard. The woman soaking her aching bones in the large tube. Gladiolus seemed to almost shyly look away, making Vitae laugh as she leaned over the tub.

"Have you taken me up on my offer?" she asked as she flicked water in his direction.

Gladiolus laughed quietly, "I got a question for you. Mind if we talk?"

Vitae shook her head, "Not at all. What ever about?"

"Over heard you and your dad talking...care to elaborate?" he said as he sat next to the tub.

Vitae smiled as she looked down at the water, making a small pool in her hands, "I see...you heard that..."

"I did." Gladiolus stated bluntly as he leaned his head against the tub.

Moving her hands from the water to Gladiolus' hair she spoke softly, "Do you know why Iggy is here?"

"From what I understand, he was a smart kid. King Regis brought him in to help Noct." Gladiolus responded as tiny beads of water trickled down his scalp.

"Gladio..." Vitae said in a serious tone and without question, the man did so "If I tell you, you have to swear on your life that not a soul will hear of it...not even Ignis himself." The seriousness in her tone made the man nod his head. She hadn't been serious with him in this manner even once. Vitae closed her eyes and returned to her comfortable position in the bathtub before speaking softly. "Iggy...Iggy is not from here. I'm sure you can hear it in his speech that he's not from Insomnia...nor is he from any part of Lucis. He was brought here at the request of Regis."

Gladiolus sat silently for a moment before responding, "I guess I could see that. Why would he come here though, just to be, well, Noct's whipping boy half the time?"

"Think carefully Gladio. For what reasons would a king bring a young child from another land into his home to grow nearly hand in hand with his own son. What purpose would it serve for a king to take on such a child...to educate them. Can you think of none?" Vitae asked knowingly as she paused her fingers in his hair.

"I mean...I know things like that are usually done with family members, but Ignis isn't related to Noct or Regis." Gladiolus said as he thought carefully "He's related to you."

"He is indeed, my cousin. However, his ties with Lucis are far closer than you'd believe. One might say, he is tied by blood, and he is the very reason we Scientia's are even here."

"You're losing me here, Vitae...what do you mean?"

Vitae laughed quietly as she rubbed her aching skin, "It's simple, Gladio. We Scientia's all hail from Tenebrae. When Ignis was moved from Tenebrae to Lucis at the King's request, my own family was brought to follow."

"...o...kay...why though?" Gladiolus asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Your king, my King, Regis...upon an excursion to Tenebrae well over two decades ago had met my aunt who, at the time was an attendant to the house Fleuret. As you can probably guess, nature took it's course and my aunt soon became mistress to the high king. Given how close house Fleuret and house Caelum were, it was not difficult for the two to stay in touch, even if separated by the sea. Regis made many points to come to Tenebrae. Naturally, Ignis was conceived, although his conception kept secret from his majesty until Iggy was a toddler. King Regis, by then had been wed. Although Ignis wasn't abandoned by Regis, his majesty couldn't simply bring an illegitimate child into Insomnia with his own soon to be native born Lucian son on the way. It would be far to much of a scandal. As you know though, the queen passed shortly after birthing Noctis. Her passing was somewhat morbidly favorable. Regis had spent a fortune to care for Ignis as best as possible given the distance that separated them. He expressed a desire to bring Ignis to Lucis to raise his son and have him within an arms reach instead. Queen Sylva saw it best for Iggy to come to Lucis and agreed under the terms that Iggy is never to be more than an adviser...a hand to the future king. Although the terms were agreed upon within both houses, there was the matter of whom was to raise Iggy exclusively. Given the scandalous nature between my aunt and Regis, it was deemed best for my mother and father to raise him in Lucis while serving as attendants to his Majesty. And so, in our toddler years, we were moved from Tenebrae to Lucis and have since stayed. We returned only when Noctis had been injured as a child. Ignis was able to see his mother for the last time before Niflheim turned Tenebrae's people against her."

Gladiolus sat quietly for a moment. His mind trying to make heads or tails of the information that he'd heard. Vitae waited for several minutes for the man to respond, only to have her ears filled with silence. She spoke more surely in hopes to clarify things for the man, "The reason my father says the things he does about my interactions with you, is...complicated. Should something happen between the Scientia's and Amicitia's, it could be seen as an act of defiance to what Queen Sylvia has said and even if she has passed, orders are just that: orders. Who knows why the oracles say what they do. It would likely bring to light the truth behind Ignis. It would show our King as no more than a scandalous man, failing to even resist the most simple of life's urges, leaving a bastard amongst nobility. What with the already unsteady knife Lucis teeters on, losing faith in your king is far from desirable. To have the Shield of the king and people of Lucis bedded with such a scandel speaks ill in many ways...gods know in what way Niflheim would use such information."

"Does Iggy know about this?" Gladiolus asked quietly.

Vitae nodded, "Iggy is very aware of it, yes... and I'm sure you've noticed that he treads carefully in everything he does. Painfully so actually."

"I've spent the past eighteen years with Iggy. He and I are pretty fuckin' good friends. He's like a brother. I didn't know any of that at all." Gladiolus said as concern poured across his face.

"Yes. Iggy is extremely poised, secretive, and understands EXACTLY who it is he is. He would never consider himself of royal blood, even if death should take him. I truly believe he prefers to play part as the future king's hand and be known as just that. Your father knows about all of this. I'm fairly certain he was there on the many excursions his Majesty took. I wouldn't be surprised if he encouraged it." Vitae responded as she grabbed a towel and rose slowly from the water, draining it as she stepped out.

"He's never talked about anything like that. Kinda torn with all this info though." Gladiolus said as he followed Vitae into the bedroom and sprawled comfortably on the bed, watching as she dressed herself.

"Oh? What has a king's shield torn?" she asked, dimming the lights heavily and switching the hue to a deep red. She lay on her stomach, scooting herself closer to Gladiolus.

"I was forced to watch over your irresponsible ass. Starting today, I don't have to do that anymore." he said as he handed her his phone, showing her the text his father had sent him " Could just be me being stuck in the same place and you running around naked half the time, but I'm not really sure I'm done watching you just yet. Got me between a rock and a hard place. Might just be a little too invested in you."

Vitae chuckled under her breath and handed the phone back to Gladiolus and reached for something below her mattress. The man took another moment to observe the message on his phone before setting the object down on the nightstand. When he rolled, he felt the cold sensation of hard steel under his jaw, "If it troubles you so, Gladio, I shall personally put an end to it. I may be irresponsible and a smidgen loose but I am not to be trifled with. I can disappear if I so choose." Vitae said in an almost serious tone.

"Yeah. Holding a Shield at gunpoint isn't exactly smart." he responded, gently able to pry the pistol from her hand "I could wreck you." he said as he quietly chuckled.

"Well. That would certainly make your job of watching me far easier if I were no more than a pile of dust on the floor. Although I'm not sure why one would place his stocks in such poor investments." she responded with a happy acceptance "Surely you wouldn't forgo your duties though to 'invest' in myself. That could be risky for you my dear."

Without a second of hesitation, Gladiolus wrapped and arm around Vitae's neck and shoulders, dragging her into him awkwardly and holding her there, "Don't have to forgo a damn thing if you know how keep your mouth shut. I'll take my chances."

"And I'm supposedly the reckless one" Vitae remarked as she corrected the way she was laying, finding a more comfortable position on the Shield's arm.

Gladiolus sighed for a moment, letting a laugh slip from behind his teeth, "Can definitely see the relation between you and Iggy now. Can't just give a straight forward answer"

"Well I certainly hope you can tell us apart at least. I'm not sure he'd appreciate your advances quite as much."

"That's a messed up thing to say. He is a lot prettier than you though so I mean...I wouldn't be losing out" Gladiolus trailed off jokingly as Vitae lay a solid slap to the man's torso making him burst into laughter "I'm just being honest here! You're not exactly giving me an answer to work with!"

"YOU HAVEN'T ASKED A BLOODY QUESTION! And don't think for a moment that Ignis won't be hearing of your confession first hand!" she shouted in a joking pout, attempting to escape the ever tightening grip the Shield maintained on her, eventually finding herself pulled on top of him. The man poking at her fresh wounds to gain the upper hand.

He ran a finger lightly over the small cut on her cheek as she slowed her faked struggle and relaxed, "I'll deal with the risks myself. Can't let anyone know about Iggy either which isn't that hard to do. Political bullshit aside. Do you wanna give this a shot?" he asked gesturing at the two of them, placing a hand carefully on her waist, his face wearing a mask of mischief over exactly how serious he was.

She leaned forward, keeping herself a breaths distance away as she took in the sight of the now deep amber colour that made up the Shield's eyes. Laying a light kiss on his forehead she responded quietly, "...let's do it..."


	10. Chapter 10

A low alarm sounded as Vitae and Gladiolus slept. The pair comfortably curled into each other. "Gods above...please turn that off..." Vitae said, rolling away from the man. After a heavy sigh, he sat up and rubbed his face. Shaking the sleep from him as he turned the alarm on his phone off. He looked over at the sillouette of Vitae that hid under the sheets. Given the extra padding she had from the bedding she hid under, he felt no remorse when patted her hip hard several times, easily rocking the bed in the motion.

"...why...why is your alarm going off at this hour Gladio? Can you not see that the sun hasn't risen yet?" she said pitifully as she swatted him away.

"Gotta go for a run. Care to join?" he said as he rose completely from the bed and changed into running attire.

Vitae peered at him from the small hole she'd created in her burrow formed from the sheets, "Absolutely not."

Gladiolus chuckled to himself as he flicked on the lights and quickly tossed the sheets off of her, making her flinch into a small ball. Crawling on top of her, he used the weight in his arms to force her to bounce slightly where she lay as he dug his hands repeatedly into the bed, "C'mon. You still gotta get up."

Grabbing her phone she looked at the time, "It is half passed five...I'm not needed until later." she objected as she pushed his face away from her's.

Crawling off of her, Gladiolus began stretching his limbs out, "Your loss." After popping his neck, his sword phased into view and he casually held it above the mattress, threatening to let the weight of the blade destroy the bed.

"Don't you dare..." Vitae said with a smile.

"You gonna get up?"

"No."

Opening the drawer to her night stand, she pulled out what appeared to be an almost neon coloured pistol. It's features highly exaggerated. The sight of the pistol made Gladiolus raise an eyebrow as he tried to make out exactly what it was, realizing fairly quickly that it was a child's dart gun. The tiny red laser from the toy fixed on the center of his chest. Vitae cocked the pump on the toy and smiled widely as she mouthed the words "bang" out. A second later, a rubber dart bounced off of the man's chest much to her disappointment.

"You and your guns." Gladiolus snickered out as the dart rolled under the bed. The sword in his hands disappearing into nothing. Extending an arm outwards towards her, he forced her to her feet.

"All of you act as though I can't use them to save myself in anyway, but I dare ask: what would you do if something should attack from an aerial location? I have watched exactly how combat looks between men and creatures that take to the skies. It isn't pretty nor effective." she replied in a proud tone, tossing the dart gun onto the bed.

"Anything that flies has gotta land sometime and if it doesn't, well, it better stay pretty damn high off the ground. Anyway, I'll be back in an hour. I NEED to get a run in. You may not be a guard and by a technical standard you aren't a glaive, but you'll be on my schedule to wake up. If I catch you back in bed, you'll regret it."

"And why should I follow your schedule sir?" she objected as she began searching her dresser for clothes to wear for the day.

"Sir? Well. For starters, if you're gonna be with me, the schedule come with the territory. And, I mean, I know you hate that I did this once, but I can still pull rank on you and get you up just for the hell of it." he said with a cocky look in his eyes "Especially if you're going to start calling me sir."

Vitae stood upright, having picked her outfit successfully for the day and shoo'd the Shield away, "Somehow, I highly doubt dating you justifies horrible times to wake up. Now go run. Think about what you've done" she said with a sleepy smile on her face "Also, there is a spar key under the armchair seat. Take it. Gods know I might not answer the door for you should you return. The compromises to dating you are reason enough for me to keep the door shut." Dipping his head and smirking, the Shield was soon gone out of sight and out of the building.

* * *

The morning sun had finally began to show over the horizon, bringing life to the Citadel that sat as her primary view. The warm tea seeming to soothe some of the ache she still felt in her bones from the previous day as she sighed, not quite ready for another day of brutality. She enjoyed her small breakfast of dried fruits and cheeses. Going to her study shortly after, she stood over the glass top desk that she made most of her jewelry as well as trinkets she would use to produce various small cameras, motion detectors, tracking devices, and just about anything else she could think of. The latest creation she had been working on was a simple necklace: one to replace the one Gladiolus had chosen to borrow on a permanent basis.

She opened up a small drawer attached to the desk and arranged carefully within it, were hundreds of integrated circuits. Each waiting for it's opportunity to show exactly what it could do. She carefully eyed down several different chips of varying sizes. Finding several of the same uniform size, she grabbed them carefully, placing them on top of the desk. She scrunched her face up for a moment as she tried to remember where exactly it was that she had placed all of her tools and cases she would need to build the small cameras Captain Drautos had demanded. Looking throughout the study, she soon found exactly what it was she was looking for. The box tucked carefully hidden on a high shelf.

While she grabbed all the necessary things she would need, she could feel the rumbling steps leading up to her door and within a moment Gladiolus soon stepped in. The man seeming hardly winded after the run he'd taken. Seeing that Vitae hadn't been in the living room he made his way down the hall and found her crouched slightly over the glass desk. His eyebrow raise higher on his face than usual.

"You really gonna wear that to the Citadel?" the Shield questioned as he stepped into the room. The high-waisted pants and leather jacket seeming far from anything that anyone would wear to any job that revolved around public officials. The lightly feathered tassels that sat just off the arms of the jacket acting, easily catching his eye a few times.

Vitae smiled for a moment as she set the parts and pieces she would need next to the corresponding chips before she turned around, revealing an unusually deep v-neck shirt. She straightened the jacket on her shoulders, "Serves as a good distraction, does it not? If I'm going to have to 'train' I may as well ruin outfits I care not for. Are you seriously going to eat that after running?" she asked comically as she eyed the breakfast sandwich in the man's hand. Something he likely picked up on his run.

Gladiolus nodded proudly as he took a bite of the sandwich, peering at the contents resting on the desk behind Vitae, "Let me know how that goes for you...what are you making?"

Vitae glanced at the objects on the desk for only a moment, "Things and stuff, as per orders."

"Well...at least you're doing your job now I guess. I'm rinsing off. Let's head out after that." he said firmly, finishing the remainder of the sandwich in a single bite afterwards.

Vitae nodded, turning her attention back to the contents that rested on the desk. Shaking her head and laughing to herself. Gladiolus had made himself far more comfortable in her home than she would have imagined. With only a short while before she would leave to the Citadel for the day she began snapping together parts of the camera, laying the chip down carefully within the small box. She sighed heavily as the reality began to dawn on her that she really was back to doing that which she really cared nothing for. Pausing several times as she put the small device together. She would need a bit more time, as well as batteries and the camera would be set for use for at least six months. Eventually, Gladiolus tapped lightly on the door signalling their time to leave and the pair made their way out of the apartment entirely.

"Gladio...I know, I agreed to date you last night...but I do think we should keep everything about us low key." she said as they took the short drive to the Citadel.

Gladiolus huffed out a breath of air and smirk, dropping his hand heavily on her knee, "What? you think I can't keep a secret?"

Placing her hand over his, she clutched his fingers lightly, "I didn't say that. I just don't know how wise it would be to move about so freely...it's jus-"

"It's just not smart. Look, Vitae. I'm not an idiot. I know it's not the smartest thing in the world. Wasn't plannin' on being overly public about anything. Not sure how well I'll be able to go unnoticed at your place either, so today is probably the last day I'll stay over. "

"I'm certainly glad to hear you're on the same page." she said as took a relaxing breath inwards.

"No promises at Noct's birthday gala though."

Vitae chuckled, "Perhaps you can be forgiven then. It is a party after all. Are you not required to work?" she asked as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Let's just say there will be a change of plans."

* * *

Vitae stood in the office of the captain as she waited for him to enter the room. She did arrive a few minutes early, however, she would have at least expected the man to have been in his office at least as early as herself. As she looked around the office, she saw no evidence of any interactions the man had with anyone inside or even outside of the Citadel. No souvenirs, not letters, no photos. The only decorations that even graced the wall behind her, were two kukris crossed over each other with the words "Hearth and Home written above the blades, as well as several prestigious awards. On his desk, lay a neatly folded satin clothe. The deep maroon color seeming to be incredibly rich. It was a very stark contrast compared to everything else within the Citadel and stood boldly against the blacks and golds that lined the room.

As she stood in the room, she could hear the sound of heavy foot steps purposefully making their way to the area she was in. Unsure of whether or not it was the captain, or merely another official she stood upright. Her stance seeming as though she were ready, and willing for the day, regardless of how true or false that may have been. The steps stopped on the other side of the door. She could hear no speaking. The awkward waiting began to make her slightly nervous, and she wasn't sure why. She could only assume she was becoming a bit paranoid, although following her gut instincts is what she, in a way, was trained to do if only slightly. She waited for several more moments for the person on the other side of the door to enter. When they didn't she thought to do the only reasonable thing and placed her hand within her purse, drawing the hammer of her pistol back and clutching the bag readily at her side. It was such an impending feeling that she now had.

The door opened slowly and Captain Drautos looked over at her slowly in almost an amused way as he eyed her hand in her bag, watching it drop slowly to her side, "Surprised to see you here Scientia." he said as he walked over to his desk and sat down, looking at a small stack of papers on his desk.

"Apologies, sir. I had a bit of an early wake up today." she said, taking a seat after the man had gestured for her to, uncocking her gun quietly as she did.

After a quick skim of the documents on his desk, he turned his attention to her, leaning back in his over sized office chair, "How long do you think it will be before you can set up anything in the sewers?" he asked, glancing over the few nicks and bruises he could see. Small injuries he didn't recall seeing the day before.

Sitting upright Vitae leaned forward slightly and appeared to be in thought for a moment before she responded, "If I'm left uninjured, hopefully only a couple days. It isn't the training that will slow me down assuming I'm not torn to shreds, but rather creating the devices I will need. It is just myself creating these things and each one takes a bit of time. I still have to test each camera out and make sure they work properly before using them down there. Then it is a matter of syncing them up to what ever system they need to be connected to. I would have to camouflage them a bit as well. Even if they are simply going into the relative dark, they still need to be as inconspicuous as possible ."

"Better than I had expected I suppose. The way down there will be unlocked this time. Just let me know when you're ready to go down there. Also...I'm 100% sure you took one of the pistols on the wall as well. Use it as you will. I'll let Luche know to train you in more critical moves, not just wail on you assuming YOU don't do anything to further piss him off. Your arrangements with him will be changing as well. You leave in an hour to train. The rest of the time, I expect you to get those cameras up and running, understood?"

"Yes sir." she said, looking over the man's war torn face closely "I do have a question for you though, sir."

"What."

"When I relayed everything I had in the council chamber about everything. What happened exactly? What was said to Luche? What ever was said by you to him, seemed to have sparked unnecessary rage. He seemed far more lax when he and I first met."

He stared at her. The coldness of it only being exaggerated by the cold colour of blue his eyes were, "None of you're business. You're dismissed." he said lowly, never letting his eyes falter from her.

Her eyes shifted quickly between him and the maroon garment that was so neatly folded on his desk. Bowing, she walked out at a regular pace. Quietly openning and closing the door behind her as she did so. Standing in the hallway, she pondered what it was the captain must've said as well as what she could do while she waited for the time to come closer before she would have to depart to the training grounds of the glaives She thought carefully as she made her way to the lobby. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about the captain sat uncomfortably with her. She had seen many war torn faces, but none seemed to stick out quite as much as his.

As she walked, she could see her father from a distance busily jotting down notes as well as taking the occasional call. Carefully she made her way over to his desk until he eventually noticed her.

"Vitae. I see you made it to work...though in what condition I'm not sure" he said in a concerned tone as he looked over the bruises and cuts she had. He only paid attention to them for a moment. Even if he and Vitae had a strained relationship, as any parent would, he worried.

"My transfer to work under the glaives has certainly been punishing, and happily enough I must continue with them today." she said as she smiled at him rubbing at the small cut on her cheek.

Her father nodded, writing down several more notes after a message had pinged loudly on his phone, "Ah...the cruelties of life. Can't we all take simple breaks? I think not." he remarked, laughing at himself for a moment.

The pair stood in silence, her finding anything to keep herself occupied, and her father continuing the work he'd already started. Neither of them taking even a moment to address the other as various officials passed them and continued on with their days. Some dipping their heads slightly, others completely occupied in what ever it was they had arranged for the day. Having the opportunity to people watch for a moment, reminded Vitae of just how busy the building always was. People were too busy to even really notice any changes around them, set in their habits. She wasn't thrilled to know that she soon would be falling under the same habits.

After a short bit of people watching, she watched her father. His motions and movements all coordinated and calculated. Not a pen mark out of place as he worked. He looked at her for a brief moment before returning to his work, "Am I so interesting, Vitae? You've stared at me working since you were a child." he said with a subtle smile. His memories of a less rebellious and ornery daughter flooding his mind for a moment as he continued to work.

"Perhaps. You've simply always been so methodical. Clearly Ignis learned well." Vitae asked quietly, causing her father to pause for a brief moment. The man not expecting to even have a conversation with his daughter at all.

He stood upright and looked towards Vitae, setting his hands down on the desk heavily, "You both have your strong points in your own habits. His are easier to accomplish, while you, like your mother take a bit of motivating."

Vitae looked down at the desk for a moment, "...how is she?" she asked carefully.

Her father's stance relaxed slightly, "Your mother? She's as well as to be expected when one's kin avoids them entirely at less than an arms reach away. She's missed you since you left to Altissia. We both have."

"If you don't mind..." she began quietly "...I would like to come see her if possible."

Her father's stance straightened as he looked down at her slightly, "She is your own mother and our door hasn't shut for you once. You are welcome at any time. If you were wise, you would come this evening. We would both enjoy your company. Bring Ignis as well. If we can all at least enjoy each other's company even once, why not try? Your mother and I have a lot to discuss with you."

Vitae nodded slowly as she walked away, turning around only once to view her father now busy at the desk. Her eyes drifting before she looked at the time. She would soon have to depart and head towards the training grounds. Before she'd walked too far, she texted Ignis, informing him of the plans for the night. The message simply stating that it had been read. She then sent a small message to Gladiolus, letting him know of the same thing. The Shield quickly sent a thumbs up to her, making her smile at before heading onward.

* * *

"GET UP!" Luche shouted as Vitae lay on the ground. Her attempt to merely walk into the training hall, leading to her being slammed harshly on her back yet again "If you can land any hit, we're done for the day." he snickered out as he turned his back on her. She got up as quickly as she could, hobbling on her feet before righting her stance. Luche hadn't even waited for Vitae to fully enter the training area before he'd immediately began his assault on her. With a single call from the Captain, he knew his job was clear as day in getting her trained immediately for more accurate threats. The leather jacket she wore seeming to have spared her from any real damage.

"Isn't it a bit early for such aggressive behavior?" she asked sarcastically as the man began a leisurely pace around her, tossing his kukri in the air a few times as he tilted his head slightly to look at her.

Luche shrugged, "Never to early for a fight. Besides. It's on Captain's orders to make sure you're ready to leave in less than 72 hours. Nothing waits for the right time. You walked into this training hall and are expected to train. Think the Nifs, daemons, or beasts around Eos wait for you to be ready? No. You walk into their territory, you're ready to fight."

"Regardless of how true that may be, what is the point of knocking me down immediately during training?" Vitae said as she watched exactly how Luche was walking, trying to come up with a plan to catch the man off guard somehow. Every time she would move even slightly, Luche's eyes would fix on her entirely. The action immediately telling her that she was being watched like a hawk and very little of what she would go unnoticed.

Luche looked at her fully as he laughed, "It teaches you to stop walking in to obvious danger and to be ready to fight, always."

"And that is something that can be taught first and implemented second. Purely assaulting me comes off as you merely being desperate. Pent up frustrations? Personal grudge perhaps?" Vitae said as she watched him far more carefully.

"Wow" Luche said as he rolled his eyes "You sure like pulling shit out of your ass." he looked up towards the sky and quickly dashed towards her. His kukri ready to bite at whatever bits of skin it could find as Vitae readied herself for however long of a training session she would have to endure.


	11. Chapter 11

Captain Drautos marched purposefully as high noon struck on the clocks. Having made a few calls, he learned that Vitae was still in the training hall with Luche and much to his annoyance he was going to put an immediate end to it. The very reason he had her train first thing in the morning was to have her working on the cameras she was to set up for the rest of the day. The Captain's intention was to get her out the very next day despite Vitae's projected earliest finishing time. He swung the large metal doors loudly, sending the reverberating sound of metal clashing throughout the area. The loud echo made Luche freeze and look towards the direction the noise came from. Vitae took the moment to quickly get to her feet and create a distance between her and Luche.

Luche had been relentless towards her. Sparing next to no energy in every swing he unleashed at her. For the first hour, she had felt no differently than a rag doll. To anyone not trained in combat, the man was undeniably quick, coupled with the unfair advantage of warping and he was certainly a hard target. Getting to close to the man, meant being at the mercy of two handed combat. Too far meant being subjected to any momentum he would pick up while laying out single strikes and being knocked down quickly. During the next hour of "training" she was able to at least begin dodging him just before he was able to strike her from a distance. For her to land any hits however, was still posing a challenge as he would readily knock her hand away from him. He hardly seemed to break a sweat despite his continuing attacks. He would only pause for a minute at a time, seeming to need no breaks at all.

By the time the distraction from the Captain had come, she had just begun to understand the ideal behind a simple block of an attack. Luche had taken no part in teaching her what stances she should take, or even given her any remote ideas as to how it was exactly that she was to stay on her feet when taking a full on hit but as far as she was concerned, it was a first good step in the right direction. By this time, Luche had begun to lose some of his steam and his hits weren't nearly as violent. He was still able to knock her to her feet multiple times, but was beginning to slow down. The outfit Vitae had worn served no purpose in the forms of distracting anyone and ended up becoming cumbersome and torn. The fringes on her jacket were all but torn to shreds. The leather however, did at least provide some sort of protection against the hard ground, sparing her skin any more lesions.

When Luche's eyes met the captain's, he immediately straightened up and turned to face his superior. Standing at attention, he looked directly at the captain, curious as to why he was even here.

"Sir. Good afternoon. What brings you to the training hall?" Luche asked relaxing his stance when Captain Drautos signaled so.

Drautos' eyes stayed focused on Vitae as her stance relaxed from her defensive posture, "I heard that Vitae was still here. Why?" the Captain then said sharply as he turned to look at Luche with only a hint of annoyance on his brow.

"He said we stop when I land a hit on him, Captain." Vitae said as she walked towards the two men, adjusting the leather jacket she wore in order to straighten her appearance as best as possible.

Captain Drautos looked at Vitae, taking in the damaged clothing, as well as every little cut and bruise that sat on her skin. His expression showing no sense of compassion or even a care in the world. He looked back at Luche as his mannerisms demanded an explanation.

"I'm not going to put bad work out there, sir. First time with real combat or not, she needs to learn in the best way possible as fast as possible." Luche justified "Landing a simple hit isn't difficult...at least not if you're paying attention and adapting which she's started to."

Drautos looked around the training hall. The fresh marks that lined the area they had been training showing only slight progress, "Be that as it may, I need her ready to leave in one piece and able to implement what ever you trained her to do. If she can't do that, the training is for nothing. Head to my office. We have a few things to discuss."

Luche quickly nodded, passing a silent glance to Vitae as he headed out the area.

"Vitae, you're headed into the sewers tomorrow evening to deploy those cameras. Understood?" the Captain said harshly.

Vitae did a double take as she turned to face him. She'd already explained the time she would need, so his sudden change in deadlines was something she wasn't prepared for, "Sir, I won't be able to make such a deadline. These things take time, even if minimal." she said, almost pleading.

"Life waits for no one. Get it done. You won't be training with Luche tomorrow at all. I suggest you use the time wisely. If it's not done, you'll be training with me tomorrow. Luche shows you even small hints of mercy. I won't. If you die on the spot, so be it. You're more than expendable. Got it? Now go home and get to work."

Vitae grit her teeth. The visible tension on her jawline making Drautos laugh quietly as he watched Vitae storm out of the area in as dignified of a manner as possible. Just as she swung the heavy metal doors open, the Captain shouted at her mockingly, "Lose the attitude, you spoiled brat. You won't have to deal with this long.'

A few men could be heard snickering on the higher platforms that lined the outside area around the main training area. As Drautos looked up at them, he could easily see Tredd as well as several of the man's closest companions. Furrowing his brow, the Captain gestured for them to get back to work. With immediate compliance, the men left.

* * *

The walk Vitae had taken back to her apartment was full of stares and twisted looks, and she didn't blame any of the people who made such faces. It isn't often you see someone walking through Insomnia purposefully looking as though they were thrown to the beasts. She kicked her shoes off as though they were the cause of all her problems, hanging her head as they scuffed the wall they hit. _Great_ she thought to herself as she created more work for herself. Going into the bathroom she looked over herself and noted the extra colours and damage that had been done to her, "Probably should have just stayed hidden in Altissia." she said as she removed the tattered jacket.

She eventually changed into something more comfortable before seating herself heavily at her glass desk and working steadily on the cameras. After nearly an hour the first one had been completed and for a moment, she admired her work. The small item easily able to rest in her palm and taking up no more room than a large coin. Given exactly where it was the cameras were going to be placed and for what reasons, she wasn't too concerned about disguising them at all. Seldom to creatures care about cameras so long as they are placed carefully.

Given the brightness of nearly every room of her apartment, she would have to wait until nightfall before testing out whether or not they would pick up images clearly in the dark. She could see that the IR was at least going off as it detected even the slightest movements but that didn't mean it could see. If by nightfall it did work, than it wouldn't take much to get the cameras streaming to a secure source. Doing a bit of math in her head she figured it she may actually be able to make the Captain's deadline, if only by a few minutes.

Her phone sounded off repeatedly as an incoming call demanded an answer. The word _Ignis_ showing.

"Why hello Iggy." she said in a sarcastic cheer.

"Hello indeed. I'm a bit shocked to have seen that you wanted to share a meal with your family." he responded.

"Yes well, I suppose I am due to visit my own family, wouldn't you agree?"

"Agreed." he finished before hanging up the phone.

Vitae looked at her phone almost shocked that he hung up on her. It wasn't something her cousin was in the habit of doing. If anything, Ignis would rather sit on the phone in an annoyingly long game of "you hang up first" before even considering hanging up in a rude manner. _Maybe he lost reception?_ she thought to herself as she left her office and headed towards the kitchen. As she hit the redial button, she heard a knock at her door as the handle began to jostle. Raising and eyebrow she tried to peer through the peephole, only to be nudged backwards as the door opened.

"You certainly look dreadful Vitae." Ignis said as he looked his cousin up and down for a moment.

"Hello to you as well. How long were you in the hallway?" she asked as she shut the door.

"No more than a moment. I had heard that you had left for the day and assumed coming by wouldn't be an issue, given that you would likely need a ride to your family's home anyway."

"You know me so well cousin." she responded.

"Do you ever intend to get a vehicle, Vitae? Though I must play chauffeur to his highness, it isn't necessarily a job I enjoy."

Vitae smiled as she wrapped her arms around her cousin, "Is it truly such a bother to you? I am no more than walking distance from any place I wish to be after all. Besides. Walking is good for the health."

Ignis looked carefully over they marks and scraps sitting on her face. All were surprisingly clean hits and left only light swelling, if any at all. He shook his head. He hadn't expected Vitae's return to consist of any violence at all. Perhaps a good reprimanding here and there, but nothing quite so damaging. Noticing as Vitae's expression drop, he didn't bother even bringing the subject up at all. He could only hope all would be well by the end of her ordeal with the Kingsglaive.

"So. Gladio seemed to be in a bit of a good mood today. You wouldn't happen to have any explanation, would you?" the Adviser already knowing exactly what exchange the Shield and Vitae had made as she went into the kitchen and fixed the two of them some light coffee.

"Nothing I can think of." she said as she chuckled, letting a blush escape for a moment as she sipped her coffee and handed Ignis his "Although I did agree to date the man, so perhaps that would put him in such a good mood."

Ignis sighed as he rubbed his brow, "Of course you did. You do understand that you are going to infuriate anyone who finds out? Correct? Gods forbid your own family be the first"

Vitae shrugged, "Then to hell with them all. Perhaps this whole monarchy could use a fresh overhaul with how many secrets have been hidden within it. A life of nothing more than rules and regulations is no life at all. Politics be damned so far as I'm concerned."

Ignis laughed quietly, "Politics be damned indeed. I hope you understand that while Gladio may be fiercely loyal, he's nothing short of a womanizer and an unreasonable flirt. I wouldn't doubt that the number of woman he's seduced with nothing more than brawn exceeds that of the population of Insomnia."

"Well, at least he can keep suspecting eyes off of us than. One wouldn't expect a presumably committed man to flirt now, would they?" Vitae said casually "Besides, a little experience never hurt anyone now, has it? Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready. Give me a moment."

Ignis nodded and leaned back heavily in the chair he sat in. Looking out towards the Citadel, he wasn't exactly sure how it was he was supposed to feel about the situation that was now going to be thrown into the workings of life. He wasn't one to speak of subjects when not necessary, but given all the circumstances that potentially could arise he wasn't sure what his next move should be. Perhaps Vitae was right, and it was time for a change in politics. He could only hope that the newly formed pair wouldn't do anything too unreasonable and that their future, whether short of long lived, wouldn't cost all of them in the end. He wasn't entirely sure if Vitae had said anything about the Scientia family history to Gladiolus, but judging by the Shield's mannerisms, he was certain she must've hinted at it. He sighed as the newest of a long list of stressors sat on his chest.

* * *

The Scientia's all sat around the long unoccupied family table. All of them spending a fair amount of time discussing all the things they had gone through for the past few, both good and bad. All of Scientia's having their own fair bits of stories to be told as they waited for their dinner to be served by the butlers and servants who carefully maneuvered around the small group as they served small hor' dourves. The affluent family sparing no expense on their home, despite it being only Vitae's mother and father that lived there. With Ignis having long since moved into a small dormitory, and Vitae having been overall absent, the home certainly seemed suddenly full. As the families conversations continued, the mention of Vitae's work within the Citadel eventually came up.

"My god Vitae, surely they can't be treating you so poorly." Vitae's mother said as they sat around the family table. The older woman seeming far more upset about Vitae's treatment within the Kingsglaive than Vitae's absence for the past few years. The last she had seen her daughter, Vitae was in nothing short of a slight fury as she packed her bags and marched out of their home. Her face still intact and unscathed. The only news she had heard about about Vitae, was from Vitae's father. The man hardly having anything worth noting to say. Merely stating that she was alive and well and fulfilling that which she should have been doing the entire time.

"Unfortunate as it may be my dear, the Captain has nothing but the best intentions for Vitae I would imagine. He is one of the best at what he does afterall." Vitae's father assured her mother.

Vitae huffed out a single breath, "Best intentions or otherwise, I certainly feel like nothing more than a punching bag. However trusted the Captain may be, he leaves me feeling quite uneasy."

"Anyone whose forced you to do that which you are best at seems to have that effect on you, Vitae. This isn't some new occurrence. He simply implements 'spare the rod, spoil the child' a bit more firmly than most. Although, he can't be blamed given the reputation you nearly placed on his subordinates, especially a man the Captain nearly considers second in command." her father responded as he nodded at a butler, a thank you gesture to the older butler.

"Who? Luche? Please. The man is slightly more egotistical than one should be. Nyx Ulric I can absolutely understand. The man is honorable. But Luche? Such concealed violence and pride makes not for one in command." Vitae said confidently as she took a bite of food.

Ignis laughed lightly at her statement, gathering the attention of all at the table.

Vitae's mother smiled at Ignis, happy to see her nephew laughing. Something the man hardly seemed to do, "What seems to be so funny, Ignis?"

Ignis' eye sat firmly on his aunt, "The hilarity of this situation is all. The banter is amusing. Vitae speaks of egos, yet I'm sure she knows at least one, if not two highly egotistical individuals to include herself."

Vitae's father shot a glance towards the Adviser, having a relatively good idea on whom it was Ignis was speaking of. Vitae lifted her eyes from her plate with a cautious gaze on her face. Vitae's mother laughed as she assumed it was Vitae's father that Ignis was taking a jab at, unaware that it was infact the future king's Shield.

"Well, egos seem to run within the family." Ignis' aunt said as she giggled to herself.

The small family ate in near silence until they had all finished their meals. As dessert was being served to them, Vitae's mother reignited conversation, "So all things about the Citadel and it's finer details aside, Vitae, surely you must have something interesting going on."

Vitae looked at her mother thoughtfully as she picked at the fruit sitting atop the small tart handed to her, "Not at all mother. At least nothing worth mentioning as it falls under the 'finer details' of the Citadel."

"You mean to say you haven't met anyone to occupy your time on the side?" Vitae's father said smartly, not bothering to look at his daughter as he ate his dessert.

"You know, you're right my dear." her mother said "Surely you must have a boyfriend or at least a gentleman occupying your thoughts by now."

Vitae laughed nervously as Ignis cleared his throat lightly, both of them avoiding eye contact with the parents, "No one worth mentioning mother." Vitae said.

"She lies to you my dear. Her time has been occupied by none other than the young Shield." her father said loudly as he leaned back in his chair.

Her mother's happy expression seemed to drop immediately to worry as she stared at her, "Vitae...you know you..."

"Can't do that. So I've been told." Vitae responded quickly.

"It's not that you can't...it's that you shouldn't. Is that not something you thought about?" her mother asked cautiously.

Vitae looked up and smiled, "Not in the least. I do believe though, that this dinner is over. Perhaps we shall have to get together another time? It is late afterall, and I have work to do for the Captain. He's threatened me with quite the punishment should I not make his deadline. Come on Iggy."

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Vitae's mother quickly rose to her feet and followed her daughter and nephew as they left the area, "Yes. Work indeed. Vitae, please don't hesitate to come home every now and than. You are missed greatly." As she hugged her daughter she whispered "...we'll speak about the young Shield some other time..." earning a nod from Vitae.

When Vitae and Ignis had walked out, Vitae's mother walked back into the dining room and looked at her father, as concerned as ever. Vitae's father doing nothing more than closing his eyes slowly before smiling at his concerned wife.

* * *

The ride back to the apartment was silent as Vitae and Ignis had no real interests in speaking. They both knew the night would eventually include the conversation regarding Vitae and Gladiolus, but still hadn't prepared for anything they had to say, at least not to their elders. As Ignis pulled into the drop off area of Vitae's apartment, the two sat in silence for another minute.

"Well, that went better than expected." Ignis said quietly.

"I agree. I was expecting far worse. But, we did walk out before THAT conversation really started...so...perhaps that's why." Vitae responded, as she laughed to herself.

"Very likely it was. Try not to let it bother you so much. Though, I'm not sure how confidently I can support you and my friend. I'm certain your mother and father were at least happy to see you in their home again. Reckless abandon and all." Ignis said as he lightly bumped Vitae.

Vitae smiled at Ignis before hugging him. Ignis stepped out of his vehicle and made his way over to the passenger door and opening it for her. Helping her step out of the vehicle, Vitae hugged the man once more before making her way into the apartment building and disappearing from sight. As Ignis made his way back into his car, he couldn't help but spot the bright red car that sat hidden among the other cars in the parking area. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he let out a quiet laugh as he made his own way back to the small dorm he called home.

* * *

As Vitae opened the door to her apartment, she was quickly pulled into her home by Gladiolus. The man shutting the door loudly when she was in fully. Looking down at her, he wore a devious smile as he did his best to ignore all the fresh scrapes that covered her face. "You know how lonely your place is when you aren't here?" he said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

Vitae giggled shyly as she felt herself being lifted off her feet, "Given it's not your home, I imagine fairly lonely. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Gladiolus responded as he firmed his grip, feeling that Vitae was trying to shimmy her way back to the floor "What? I wait for you this whole time and you want to run off already?" he pouted.

"I just walked in the door! Can I at least get settled first?" she said as she was lowered to the ground.

"...no..." the Shield responded as he set her down gently and followed her around closely, watching as she readied herself for bed.

When she had finally settled herself for the bed, she curled under her sheets comfortably. Her aching muscles finally rearing their ugly head from her day of being pummeled by Luche. Gladiolus crawled in after her, laying himself down gently, assuming she was likely in some sort of pain. If it wasn't from training, it was most certainly from him. As he carefully moved a few stray hairs from her face, Vitae instantly shot up from her bed, wincing form a moment as she did.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she ran out of her bed. Her sudden change in attitude instantly putting the Shield on high alert as he instantly trailed behind her, readying himself for anything that might come up as she darted into her office.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a serious tone as he looked around the office, unsure of what it was exactly he was looking for.

"I almost forgot to test this bloody thing out before bed." Vitae said as she held the small camera in her hand.

"What...what exactly needs to be tested on it?" Gladiolus asked as he carefully grabbed what he felt was a painfully small object in his hand.

Carefully removing it from Gladiolus' grip, she flipped it on, "I have to make sure the IR can accurately pick up movement and images in the dark."

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So you're sayin you need to record a video in the dark?"

"Yep!"

"I gotta great way to test that out." he responded in a lower tone, burying his face in Vitae's neck.

Vitae chuckled as she gently moved him away, "You shan't be fulfilling in undisclosed desires with me tonight sir." she said "I've no intentions to train with the Captain at all tomorrow, especially over something like that." Walking out of the office, she headed to the bathroom with Gladiolus closely behind.

"Don't think he'd enjoy training you tomorrow if I broke you tonight anyway. May as well send you to him with some energy I guess." the Shield playing off his rejected offer as coolly as possible.

With the bathroom door shut, Vitae waved slowly. The small camera showing the tiniest orange dot on it indicating that it had gone off. Standing behind her in the dark with his arms crossed over his chest, Gladiolus could only assume what actions she was making to make the camera go off. For him, it was entertaining none the less as she occasionally bumped into him. "All done!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the camera and turned the lights on quickly, nearly blinding Gladiolus with the sudden change. Vitae didn't wait for the man to adjust his eyes as she sat heavily at her computer desk and loaded up all the images the camera had taken in that brief time.

As she watched the video, she laughed. The camera had caught the entire encounter leading up to them making their way into the bathroom. The small device was also able to see perfectly in the dark where she could not. The images showing clearly as well. Much to her delight. When she looked at Gladiolus expression during their brief exchange in the bathroom she laughed, "Gladio, why do you always seem as though you're up to no good. Your face SCREAMS ill intentions."

As the Shield walked into the office, he responded, "Probably because I'm just full of 'ill intentions'. Does that camera work?"

"Indeed it does! Perfectly at that." Vitae responded proudly as she shut the camera down.

"Nice. Save one for me. We'll put one to use one of these days. Home movies are the best." Gladiolus said, winking at Vitae.

"Yeah...Gladio...that's never going to happen..."

 **So sorry for the LONG absence. In between holidays, wedding planning, weddings, and violent illness(think bedridden for weeks and unable to move and still dealing with it) I've been occupied. The goal is to stay on track with this story as best as possible with all the goings on of life. Even if it takes forever, it'll get done, so please just bare with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

Another dark dawn came up, starting a new day. Again, Vitae was woken up to the sound of Gladiolus' alarm. She quickly swatted him in the chest as the alarm continued to sound off. Seeming more like loud screaming than beeps in the dark early morning. With a gentle tap of his phone, Gladiolus silenced the offensive tech. Rolling over, he gently grabbed hold of Vitae, bringing her in closer to him. The woman having buried herself within a small fort of pillows and sheets making him laugh internally as he found himself holding onto only a small handful of her and a large armful of bedding. He slowly started to drift back to sleep before quickly shaking the exhaustion from himself. Even if the nights he'd been spending at the apartment were relatively uneventful in the bedroom, it seemed like an okay thing in his mind, making the very thought of getting out of bed increasingly difficult.

Letting himself lay there for only another minute he slowly rose from the bed and exited the bedroom to ready himself for the day. For a moment, he almost consider calling in for the day and taking it off. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he rubbed the exhaustion from his face before shaking his head as he laughed at himself. _What am I? I teenager?_ he thought to himself. Hardly believing that he would consider slacking off for the sake of sleeping in with anyone. After he'd readied himself to go for the day he quietly walked back into the bedroom finding Vitae comfortably curled beneath the sheets, no longer hiding from the world. With a gentle nudge, he managed to wake her up if only slightly as he leaned heavily on his arms on her bed

"Hey. I gotta go. You gonna be at the Citadel today?"

Vitae shook her head, "...no...I have to finish the things for the Captain."

Gladiolus thought for a moment, realizing it was the cameras that she was talking about, "So, are you gonna to be here than?"

Vitae nodded her head, letting one of her hands flop carelessly onto his hand and letting her fingertips rub the roughend skin lightly.

"We'll grab lunch then at the Citadel. Bring that little kukri of yours too. See you in a bit." he finished off, lightly kissing her on the head as she nodded.

Gathering up the last of his remaining belongings, he left even with the slight reluctance feeling like it was holding him back and prepared for his duties to the future king. With Noctis' birthday gala coming closer by the day, both he and Ignis were not short on work with the prince. As Gladiolus walked towards his car, his vision was disturbed only for a moment by a quick flash from behind a nearby barrier. Looking in the direction of the flash, he raised his arms in the air slowly in annoyance. "Piss off for a little, will ya?" he said loudly as he glared in the direction for several more seconds. A dark silhouette came from around the barrier, gesturing a submissive "sorry" towards Gladiolus as it walked away. Rolling his eyes, Gladiolus entered his car, slamming his door loudly as he peeled out of the parking lot. His short temper now ready to take out it's frustrations at the training hall. His mood was easily turned by the paparazzi that neither he, nor anyone associated with the royal family could seem to get away from. He could only hope that him walking out with his belongings would keep them away from Vitae's apartment under some fake headline they would create for Insomnia's "most eligible bachelor".

A few hours later, Vitae woke in an empty bed slightly disappointed. The sun had risen and cast a red light over the horizon. She stretched knowing she would at least be able to let her body rest temporarily as she built the remaining cameras. Her apartment was silent and in a way, she could understand how the Shield could have found the area lonely. Even if she'd grown accustom to that type of lifestyle, having someone point it out seemed to make it seem like an odd thing. She made herself a small breakfast as she checked through her phone to see if she'd missed any messages. Disappointingly, the only message she had was from Luche giving her a time that she was supposed to check back in with Captain Drautos. The message from the man putting her off her small appetite. She began working on the cameras to at least take her mind off of as much of the ordeal as she could.

As she worked steadily, she completed another camera after only a couple of hours. Satisfied that it would work no differently than the first one she had made the previous day, she easily synced it up. She began to work on another camera, letting the work consume her as the minutes ticked by into hours. As noon creeped on the clock, she finished yet another camera before readying herself for lunch with Gladiolus in the Citadel. She opted for a darker outfit again, making it seem as though her lunch time visit was nothing more than business as usual withing the Citadel. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she looked at her hair for a moment. The shaved area of her head seeming as though it needed to be cut as it had gotten longer than she preferred. As she reached for a set of clippers below the sink, she thought for a moment and instead, flipped her hair to the other side, covering the shaved area entirely and making it appear as though she had a full head of hair. Conveniently, it covered a small bruise and scrape that lay over her cheek as well. Shrugging, she left for the Citadel.

A brisk, yet quiet walk seemed well in order. Her hair seeming "normal", she was nearly invisible to everyone she passed. She blended better than she had in a long time and it was nice. As she quickly made her way up the Citadel stairs, she was stopped by Nyx. The man dressed down slightly as he was leaving the Citadel for lunch it seemed.

"Vitae. How you doing? You look...different?" he said as he tried to figure out what exactly it was that she had changed about herself. The man taking note of the kukri around her waist.

"Good afternoon Nyx! Yes I changed my hair. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Same shit different day. Didn't think you were due back here until this evening." he stated as he loosened his uniform slightly.

"I'm not, however, I have engagements here this afternoon."

Nyx immediately smirked and raised an eyebrow slightly, "Ah. Meeting a certain bodyguard for lunch date." he said teasingly.

Vitae smiled, "Call it what ever you please. It's just lunch."

Nyx nodded knowingly, "SURE. I'll have to catch you around sometime though. Have to meet with everyone for lunch. Join us sometime when you aren't occupied with the Crownsguard." he said winking as he waved and quickly left.

Vitae bowed slightly as Nyx made his way down the stairs. Turning back and heading up the Citadel stairs, she sighed as she entered the building. She could see her father busily working in the front, redirecting calls, explaining schedules, and pointing the occasional politician in the right direction. The man only pausing for a brief moment when he noticed Vitae standing several yards away. He said nothing, but the look in his eyes shown his confusion as to her being there at the time. He may not necessarily have been a part of Vitae's scheduling, but he did have a relative idea of the schedules of near anyone who entered the Citadel. He nodded at her quickly acknowledging that she was there before returning to work.

"You just gonna stand there lookin' pretty, or are you actually gonna find me for lunch?" a deep voice then said to her quietly.

Vitae smiled as she turned around to the mass of human that stood behind her, "It was a hard walk Gladio, what with no chauffeur to pick me up. I simply needed to catch my breath."

Gladiolus gently pressed the woman forward as he guided her in the direction he intended to go, "What? Thought you didn't like the attention from paparazzi? I had to deal with them this morning so they would have been all over that." he said.

"Ugh...what scum. I'm so sorry. Might I ask though. What makes lunch in the Citadel so much safer. I would assume the dining area will bring it's own attention." Vitae stated as she and Gladiolus walked onward.

"You think we're eating there?" Gladiolus laughed out as his direction turned in the direction of the training hall "We're eating here sweet heart." he then pointed out as he shoved the doors open.

Vitae laughed loudly, "You're serious?" she said as Gladiolus extended a hand outwards towards her.

"Dead serious." the light kiss he lay on her hand, bringing a shy smile to her face. As he walked with her over to a bench, he gestured at two small cups that sat upon it. Forks adorning the top of the cups "Gourmet, wouldn't you say?" he chuckled to himself.

"A-are...are those cup noodles?" Vitae asked as the smell of cheap broth hit her. Bending down, she grabbed one and began laughing.

"Only the best." Gladiolus joked as came up behind her and placed his chin heavily on the top of her head. Letting his hands wander for a moment he slyly grabbed the blade from around her waist.

"Gladio, I will pour this on you." Vitae threatened as she held the cup high above the two of them, exposing only the tiniest bit of skin below her naval. With her free hand she kept Gladiolus' hand in place against her hip. The unsheathed blade hardly glistening in the light as it was held steadily in place.

"That would just be a waste of good food." Gladiolus said, finding the small bit of skin and letting his hand creep below the fabric exposing more flesh to the air. A smile creeped across Vitae's face as she lowered the small meal from the air and lived in the attention she was receiving, even if it was in a less than private, highly professional setting. She relaxed into the far larger man's chest. Taking the opportunity as almost a hint of sorts, the man quickly nipped at a new area of skin on her neck. One that he knew was often covered by her long hair and very likely needed the attention. A sharp breath inwards from her being all he needed to set a few sparks off in the back of his head and sending a shot down his spine as he nipped a bit harder, earning a stronger reaction. The more he worked the small bit of skin, the more she sighed loudly and pressed into him.

Her nails dug lightly into his hand. Had he not been holding an unsheathed weapon, he would have happily dropped it to the ground. His only freehand soon found it's way from her torso, to the waistband of her pants. The waistband soon became the bane of his existence as the almost skin tight fabric sat like a glove against her allowing him no simple access to anything it may be hiding. Her body curled only slightly as a blissful smile crossed her face at the Shield's expense. A natural reaction to Gladiolus' attempt at a sort of exhibitionism. She rested her cheek on his head as he continued to work on the tiny bit of flesh between his teeth while arguing coolly with the waistband of her pants. She chuckled quietly at the actions, making no attempt to stop or help him. The two of them so transfixed in their own little world that neither of them heard the door to the hall open, even if it was quietly.

"PERHAPS this isn't the best of settings for such affairs." a stern voice suddenly said, making Vitae jump and Gladiolus grunt, annoyed at the interruption as he was certain he would have had the waistband done in for sure with another second of time.

"'Perhaps' you just have bad timing Iggy." Gladiolus said in a mock tone as he lay a light kiss on the skin he'd been busily teasing with his teeth. The small area having picked up a bit of colour. The Shield turned to face his comrade as he shook the sparks from his mind.

"As it stands, Gladio, my timing is damn near perfect. Here are the stones you asked for. They are all prepped for use. Ruin them, and you shall owe me a great deal." Ignis said as he handed a set of sharpening stones over to Gladiolus "Vitae, I would ask how you are today, but I can assume you're well."

Vitae nodded as she straightened out her clothing, "Indeed dear cousin. Quite well."

"Good. Are you planning to grow your hair out? You've switched sides." Ignis stated as he adjusted his glasses, nothing the slight change.

"I suppose I can." she replied as she fixed her hair.

"Perhaps you can convince Gladio to do the same. His mullet has overstayed it's welcome." Ignis then said, straightening his overcoat and walking away from the pair "When you're done with the stones Gladio, hand them to Vitae. I'm certain they'll be in safe keeping with her."

"I shall do my best Iggy!" Vitae shouted as Ignis left the room "Gladio, what do you need those stones for?" she asked as the doors to the training hall shut.

"First, it's still not a mullet. Second, your blade is dull as hell. Not gonna let you use it until it's sharpened. Hence the lunch in the training hall." Gladiolus responded as he sat on the ground and began to work on the kukri.

"Ah. Well, if I didn't know any better I would say you had a bit more than lunch and weapon sharpening intended" she responded as she teasingly pushed into him with her foot.

Gladiolus looked up at her with an eyebrow cocked, "Could still do that. Long as you're good with the cameras recording us from every angle."

Vitae looked around the room, noting the many small cameras situated high on the ceilings, "Mmm...perhaps another time than."

Gladiolus smirked before turning his attention back to the weapon in his hand, sharpening it for the remainder of their time together. Even if he had no part of her training from any of these points onward, he would in the very least do his best to assure her safety with weapons that pack all the necessary punch that would be needed to keep her safe as far as any blade goes.

* * *

After the short hour she'd spent with Gladiolus, Vitae was back at her home working on finishing the last set of cameras. Looking at the clock, she would at least have a few hours before she would have to meet up with the Captain. As she worked, she couldn't help but laugh at herself several times. The obvious tension that had built up between her and Gladiolus beginning to build an uncomfortable, yet familiar itch that was beginning to desperately need scratched. She'd become fairly comfortable doing what ever it is she had pleased and receiving instant gratification, that she'd almost forgotten what it was like to want to have an itch scratched that seemed to intentionally stay out of reach.

As another camera came to completion, she checked it over thoroughly, noting that it it, like it's siblings was damn near perfect and would work as such. Rather than place it with the small group that had begun to form, she kept it for herself, setting it off to the side of the glass table. Her own actions making her blush as she conjured up a way to hand the small device to the young Shield. Perhaps he was joking about recording any affairs, perhaps he wasn't. She couldn't think of a single reason not to call the man's bluff as she started to work on yet another camera.

By the time she had run down to the last half hour before she was meet the Captain, her fingers ached and became stiff and rigid. She hadn't had to work on such small instruments in so long and so many at once. The most she'd done as far as intricate work was concerned, was creating the occasional piece of jewelry for either herself or a far friend. Nothing that required her to work for hours on end to meet a specific deadline. She sighed and stretched as she finished up the final camera and synced it up. As she had thought, every single one had worked exactly as intended. She quickly rose from her seat and grabbed a black jacket from the closet, filling it's inner pockets with all but one of the cameras she'd made. She knew she would be headed back into the sewers, and that she'd be doing it alone. Grabbing a dark handkerchief and several guns, to include the one she'd taken she headed back to the Citadel. The newly sharpened blade finding itself secured to her waist.

As she walked through the emptying building she made her way to the Captain's office, feeling an almost impending sense of dread and spite as the light that shown from the office illuminated part of the hallway. She could see several shadows being cast from inside of the room dancing on the adjacent wall before the figures they were attached to stepped out of the office. Much to her relief, it was both Clarus and Gladiolus. What business they had with the Captain she didn't know, but at least they were a pair of faces she could stand to see before setting off into the sewers.

"Good evening Vitae." Clarus said as he tilted his head slightly at her. His demeanor seeming almost nervous for her.

"Good evening sir. What brings you to the Captain's quarters today?" Vitae asked as her eyes bounced between the two Shields.

"The Captain and I have our own business to attend to regarding the war. Given the brief amount of time we both had today, we thought it best to discuss it now." Clarus responded.

Vitae nodded slightly, "Gladio, what brings you here?" she then asked, curious as to why he would have followed his father.

"Same reason as him. Comes with the title of 'Shield'. Gotta know the ins and outs of everything." Gladiolus responded in a serious tone. No part of what he said showing even the slightest hint of a lie "Had a couple questions too."

"Ah. I see. Well I certainly hope it was a positive discussion. If you'll both excuse me though, I...have my own business with the Captain." Vitae then said, earning the nods of both men.

Vitae bowed deeply at the two men, earning the slightest bows from the two men before her as they walked passed her. Gladiolus pausing briefly as he passed her as he whispered "...let me know when you're home..." was all he said as he continued to walk. Whisper or otherwise, she could hear the concern and annoyance in his tone as he and his father walked down the hallway and out of sight.

As soon as she set foot within his office, she could see that Captain Drautos was in a foul mood as he sat reading a document in front of him. A small map with coordinates being all that she saw before the older man quickly covered it up and extended a hand in her direction gesturing for her to hand over the small cameras. Reaching into her pockets, she handed him the cameras. All of them fitting perfectly in the man's hand. He inspected them closely, noting the slightly dim orange light that flickered on at even the slightest of movements that he made.

"You couldn't make them any smaller?" was all Captain Drautos said as he eyed the small cameras. The man wasn't displeased with them, however he did expect to see something far smaller than what he was handed.

"I could have sir, however, given the time constraints, I wasn't able to. These cameras however, will hardly be noticeable to what ever it is that resides within the sewers. Beasts, brilliant as they may be at times, still lack certain skills of observations." she responded confidently.

Drautos nodded at her response. She wasn't wrong and he knew that and in all reality, he knew that given the nature of what it was this pseudo mission was for her that cameras that were hardly larger than a coin wouldn't cause any harm. Looking her over he noted that she was at least dressed properly to be navigating in the dark, however he wouldn't have any member of his glaives dressed as ordinary citizens. Something he was prepared for before she had come in for that evening.

"Get over to the glaives quarters and get fitted for a uniform. Don't show up from this point out of uniform when dealing with me or your fellow glaives, understood?" the Captain said. The statement being one he was well rehearsed in.

Vitae nodded as Drautos extended his hand outwards to her to hand her cameras back. One of them falling gently onto the dark maroon strip of fabric the Captain kept on his desk. Carefully, Vitae picked it up, noting the texture of the fabric itself. Even if Insomnia was a city of wealth and prosperity, due to trade blocks caused by the war, certain goods would always be out of reach.

"Sir..."she said quietly "...this fabric...it seems foreign to Lucis. Might I ask where you acquired it?"

Captain Drautos lifted the fabric up carefully, dusting off the area the small camera had touched it, "See more wars. Travel more lands. Do that enough, you can find anything you want. Now go. Once those cameras are set up, I expect you to monitor them for the next three days. Consider this next week a break from what's going to be your norm. Gladiolus requested you have the next week off for his highness' gala."

"Oh." Vitae said holding back a sigh of relief "I'm surprised he is able to make such requests so easily."

"Don't get used to it. This is a one time thing as far as I'm concerned. He may be the future Shield and may be able to make requests like that, but he'll learn soon enough not to impede on work. Now, GO." the Captain demanded loudly as he folded the fabric back up. Vitae quickly bowed and headed out to get fitted for a proper Kingsglaive uniform.

When she did finally make it to the glaives quarters, she was surprised to see Nyx standing there yet again, appearing to be bored out of his mind with several uniforms ready for her to try on. The gesture making it incredibly obvious that it had been planned out the entire time between the member of the glaive and the Captain. The two struck up light conversation as she tried on the varying uniforms until eventually finding one that fit her properly. With a bit of help from Nyx, she was able to get the uniform secured onto her and understood the exactly how it was the the uncomfortably tight uniform worked.

"Gods above Nyx, how are you all able to squeeze into these?" she asked jokingly as she secured the kukri and guns to herself.

"Could ask Libertus that." Nyx said with a light hearted laugh as he secured her belt tightly to her "Looks like your officially one of us then."

Vitae nodded, "Yes...though I'm not sure how given that I lack your abilities with the King's powers..."

Nyx shrugged, "We all got hidden talents, and if you really are any good at 'spying', then there you go. Good luck tonight." he then said as she stepped out the doors, headed out for what she could only hope with be a quick, uneventful night.

* * *

Again Vitae found herself treading in knee deep sewage. The sensation making her stomach twist as the moisture filled her newly acquired boots. Walking through the sewers alone certainly made everything appear much darker than it likely was. With a mental map of where it was exactly that she needed to go, she made her way towards the dark tunnel that seemed to contain the beast that had given her such problems to start. The area seemed to have been cleaned up slightly as the rotting and decaying corpses that were around the area had all but disappeared leaving only a few signs the beast had even been there to start. Just before the entrance to the dark tunnel, she placed one of the cameras, sending a quick prayer to anyone above that it would capture something.

Taking in a deep breath, she walked down the area. Should the beast still be residing in the area, having a light on her would do her no favors and reluctantly she headed deeper into the dark tunnel with only the dim lights behind her lighting the way. Every hundred or so yards, she would carefully place a camera against the wall. She continued on this way until the area became too deep and dark for her to travel any longer. The ground below her feet having all but disappeared, she was lightly treading water. Using a small flashlight, she shined it downwards in hopes to see where here footing was, only to be greeted by a large bit of what she could only assume was shedded skin and darkness. Snuffing the light from the flashlight, she swam back to the area she came from, and slowly began walking out of the dark tunnel.

When she was a small distance away from the deeper area, she could hear what sounded like bubbling water coming from behind her. She quickly and quietly moved herself against the walls of the tunnel, freezing in place as she waited for what ever it was that caused the bubbling to emerge. After several minutes and dead silence she slowly began making her way back towards the lit area of the sewers. Her eyes glued in the darkness as they tried desperately to somehow make shapes and logic from the dark. As she walked, another noise caught her attention, this time coming from the mouth of the dark tunnel. Careless splashing and a great deal of noise was coming from the area as the bubbling from the darkness began to grow louder.

Vitae could only assume the splashing was either human, or another beast in the darkness and without giving it a second thought, she ran towards the mouth of the tunnel, loading the machine pistol in her hands. When she turned the corner into the dim lighting, she shoulder checked what ever it was that had been just around the corner causing the splashing. A few disgruntled voices seemed caught completely off guard by what had happened as the object that was shoulder checked fell hard into the water.

"What the fuck was that for?!" a distantly familiar voice asked as the body it was attached it quickly lifted up the fallen comrade.

"T-Tredd?" said Vitae as her eyes shot back towards the direction of the tunnel she'd emerged from, certain that what ever it was that was there was now wide awake.

"Yyyyeah." he responded as he helped who was now obviously Luche to his feet.

"Who EXACTLY did you think it was that would be down here?" Luche said as a scowl sat over his face. The man having instantly reached his limit of tolerance for Vitae.

"Shhh." Vitae responded, lowering her weapon slightly as she listened carefully to the noises down coming down the tunnel. The bubbling having ceased.

Luche's face turned into a rage as he grabbed Vitae by the shoulder and slammed her into the sewer walls as hard as he could, "As your superior, you better answer, NOW." he said as his fingers clutched his own blade harshly, whitening his knuckles.

Vitae's eyes stayed fixed on the darkened tunnel, her eyes trying to focus on the area that she had placed the small camera. Vitae's silence and deer in the head lights stare in that area in a way, forced both Tredd and Luche to look over in that direction. Ripples of water suddenly began to exit the tunnel and both men quickly fixed their attention to the area. As if right on que, the smallest orange light lit briefly. Vitae closed her eyes knowing exactly what it meant.

"HEY! There someone down there?!" Tredd shouted as he took a few steps towards the mouth of the tunnel.

Without even hesitating, Luche quickly shoved Vitae out of the way and grabbed Tredd and pulled him backwards, effectively silencing him. A set of large whiskers made themselves known as the familiar beast they were attached to moved out from the tunnel. It's piercing blue eyes looking between the trio as it deeply hissed, making the water around it dance. Vitae quickly fired several rounds at the beast, each seeming to hardly bother the creature as it continued to eye them down before a string of fire came from the beast and separated the trio. Luche and Tredd quickly sprang into action as they warped to the beast. Tredd appeared as close to the creatures neck as he could and sliced as hard as he could, certain it would impair the creature. Luche appeared closer to the creatures belly and attempted the same strategy. Both men failing to even leave a dent on the beast and instead bringing the creature to an annoyed state as it's once darkened skin shown in a fiery orange and an intense heat filled the area.

With no effort at all, it was able to ram Luche, effectively pinning him against the sewer wall as it's fiery skin began to singe Luche's skin as it made it's way passed him. Tredd continued to warp at the beast, his blade knocking against it's jaws several time before he found himself head butted harshly out of the way, slamming him into the top of the sewer tunnel. Vitae continued to fire shots from her machine pistol at the beast. Even if it wasn't as effective as she would hope, it was still causing the beast to flinch, biding all of them a few seconds to collect themselves as the creature turned around the tunnel as best as possible given the compact area. The trio regrouped and stood together trying to conjure up a plan.

"So much for a bullshit sewer rat Luche!" Tredd said as he shook the stars from him vision.

"Vitae! How did you and Gladiolus deal with this thing last time?" Luche asked as he readied his stance. The sound of scales grinding against the sewer walls indicating just how tight of a space it was for the beast.

"Dumb luck. Gladiolus stabbed it in the mouth I believe." she responded, recalling the slice that the young Shield's blow left on her side.

"Not a good plan!" Tredd shouted.

In the blink of an eye, the beast had quickly made it's way back to them and rammed the three of them hard, smashing them into the walls, "We need more men down here!" Luche shouted as he caught his breath once more before warping towards the creatures tail, striking at it several times and immediately getting the beast's attention. It tried to turn it's head round to snap it's jaws at Luche but was blocked by the close proximity of the walls around it and instead scraped it's own head against the wall several times before being further discouraged as Vitae continued to fire multiple shots at it's face. It quickly disappeared down the dark tunnel.

"So what?! We're running? We're just getting started!" Tredd said as he grit his teeth and prepared to chase the beast down the dark tunnel "Cowardly! Not a chance I'm sitting around for that!" he then shouted as he ran towards the entrance of the tunnel.

"Wait!" Vitae shouted, knowing the beast was likely waiting in ambush as the small orange light flickered from the tiny camera she'd left at the entrance to the tunnel.

No sooner did Tredd set foot in front of the mouth of the tunnel, did the beast suddenly appear. The small amount of height it was able to get from the surroundings allowing it to strike as it so pleased at the red haired man, pinning him hard against the ground. Luche quickly warped to the top of the beast and began an onslaught of hits from his blades, as well as the occasional blast of magic, doing his best to prevent any of the King's power from hitting his comrade. Vitae brought her own onslaught, now holding both the machine pistol and revolver, firing in rapid succession at the beasts face. The flinching it was causing being one of the few things keeping Tredd from being crushed entirely as the red haired man beat the creature's face wildly with his face.

The beast began to make headway as Luche and Vitae tried with their might to free Tredd. Luche found himself being slammed against the top walls of the sewers multiple times, nearly knocking him off on more than one occasion. As Vitae reloaded her weapons, she was quickly caught around her ankle by one of the beasts whiskers and knocked to her back and being pulled toward Tredd quickly. Without hesitating, she pulled out her kukri and with as much might as she could cut sharply through the whisker as an agitated grunt filled the air. Freed from the beast she quickly reloaded her weapons and began open firing. Luche hand managed to pierce an area of the creature's hide and worked frivolously to slice and hack away at the small weakness. As he dug his blade deep into the wound, the beast bucked itself upwards, completely winding Luche and knocking him off of it. As soon as his body hit the water, it immediately turned towards him and quickly struck out. Luche's torso a clear shot for the beast to make.

From the corner of her eye, Vitae saw a small glint of silver and red as a large blade was hurled from the exit and slammed squarely into the beast's jaw before disappearing, knocking the beast sideways and giving Luche enough time to roll away and get back to his feet.

"Get off your asses on on your feet!" Captain Drautos suddenly barked out, walking with an almost eerie calmness as his weapon phased back into his hands before disappearing. A larger group of glaives following closely to the Captain before dashing towards the creature"You three, get out of here." Captain Drautos then said as he gestured at Vitae, Tredd, and Luche as he watched the group of glaives begin attacking the beast.

"We have back up! That's not necessary now." Luche objected as he prepared to join his comrades in combat.

"Exhaustion is useless to me. Get to the infirmary. That's an order." the Captain then responded as he squared off for a moment with Luche. The younger man almost sneering at the command as he quickly headed for the direction of the exit.

Tredd made no objections of any sorts as Vitae helped the painfully limping man to his feet, able to walk with him to a safer area. Luche gave Tredd a more level shoulder to lean on and was easily able to guide his comrade away from Vitae leaving her alone as she limped slightly as she followed them. A few quills from the beasts whiskers poking painfully in her skin. From a distance, she stood with Captain Drautos and watched as the group of glaives ferociously beat on the creature. Neither beast nor human giving any sort sign that they were weakening or ready to give up. His arms crossed heavily over his chest, the Captain looked at Vitae as she stood and studied every motion and movement that was happening.

"You're dismissed Vitae. Go home." he said lowly.

She bowed as the adrenaline in her system faded quickly, "Sir. How did that beast make it in here?"

"Jormungand. Hard to say how it got here. We maintain our systems regularly. Could have dug it's way in. Could have been here the whole time. It'll be dealt with tonight. If we can't kill it, we'll make sure it never comes back here again..." the Captain said with an almost pleased tone "...your duty is to make sure it doesn't come back once we drive it."

"May I ask...why are you even here sir?" she questioned quietly.

"I sent Luche and Tredd down here before you to make sure you did your job. Shouldn't have taken this long to report in. It did. Get going. Now."

Vitae limped away as the sound of clashing blades and the raging Jormungand sounded behind her. The woman having no further questions to ask as exhaustion began to hit her quickly.

* * *

Vitae walked home alone. Not a single soul wandering the streets of Insomnia. The distance to her apartment suddenly seeming as though it were world's away despite it not being so. The fifteen or so minute walk, took her nearly an hour to make. When she was finally at the steps to her apartment, she nearly collapsed from the pain in her foot and the general stress of the entire situation. Forcing her way into the building, she eventually made it into her apartment. She sat heavily on the ground to remove her boots. The smell attached to her skin reeking as she peeled the leather uniform from her skin, wanting no more than to sleep where she sat. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, sitting nearly nude as she relaxed for only a moment. It was nearly midnight and she was more than ready to relax.

"Hey. You alright?" she suddenly heard as she felt a warm hand shaking her lightly.

Opening her eyes, she saw Gladiolus almost eye level with her as she sat on the floor, "Gladio...I thought you were staying home tonight?"

"I planned to, but you never let me know you made it home." He said as he sat back against the wall adjacent to her.

"You could have waited another moment you know." she said quietly as she smiled at him "I would have texted you after I had cleaned up."

"It's almost three in the morning. Were you gonna let me know when I got to work?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Vitae's eyes widened as she pulled out her phone. The object completely saturated in filth, "I swear Gladio, I had just sat down. I had no idea..."

The Shield shook his head and rose to his feet, extending a hand outwards towards her, "Not a big deal. Go get cleaned up. You smell...like a shit covered bouquet." he said, laughing at his own joke. Vitae nodded, she had no objections to his words

Vitae showered quickly after placing her soiled clothes in the was. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed. As soon as she had stepped out of the bathroom, Gladiolus had a set of stiff drinks in hand, and quickly handed one to her and blocked her from going to the bedroom.

"You gotta soak at least." he said, turning her around and making her head back towards the living room.

"And am I going to soak in the kitchen sink, she said as she tightened to towel around her body and quickly drank the burning liquid down.

'Not quite." Gladiolus said, picking her up easily and and walking the two of them out of her apartment.

Vitae panicked for a moment. Freshly showered and not dressed, she wasn't prepared to go anywhere, "Gladio! I need clothes!"

"No you don't."

"Yes! I do!" she said as she tightened the towel around her as best she could.

While they traveled down the elevator, Gladiolus set her down, pulling the white shirt he'd been wearing off himself and placing it carelessly over her, "Fits you like a glove." he said before picking her back up.

"More like a dress! Where are we going Gladio, seriously!" she said in almost a whisper shout as they stepped out into the cool early morning air.

"You'll see." he replied as he set her down in his car.

Vitae rolled her eyes. Too exhausted to really care at this point. The passing lights overhead almost becoming hypnotic as they passed overhead eventually causing her to drift to sleep. Eventually, the sound of light gravel under the car woke Vitae abruptly. Looking around, she immediately recognized where they were: the Amicitia Estate. She looked over at Gladiolus, the man seeming far too proud of himself as he gently pulled Vitae out of his car and carried her to the back of the estate. After a short climb up a small flight of stairs, Vitae was able to see a small pool of water. The heat from it leaving a trail of steam in the air.

"I could have just soaked in my tub at home Gladio." Vitae said.

"Yeah...but mines bigger." he said as he set her down into the heated water "Besides. I said I'm not staying at your place. Doesn't mean I don't want you here. You've got the week off. You're staying with me."

Vitae chuckled as she relaxed into the water, soon realizing an impending issue, "Gladio..."she said quietly as the man stripped down to the bare minimum and joined her.

"Sup" he asked as he placed an arm around Vitae.

"...this shirt is white...white is see through when soaked..."

"Not my problem."


	13. Chapter 13

Vitae woke to a heavy pressure resting on her side. The rough skin that covered Gladiolus' hand unmoving as they lay quietly. Even if she'd been dragged away from her home after the previous night's affairs she slept soundly and comfortably. Had she been more caring in modesty, perhaps she would have cared more about her complete lack of clothing. It was an odd feeling though, being bedded down with no expectations made of her. Temptations or otherwise, the Shield held onto his own stops for reasons Vitae had yet to understand. She lightly nudged the man awake. His grip on her tightening slightly as his muscles stretched themselves awake.

"Yeah." he said as though he were responding to a question he'd been asked. He released his light grip on Vitae as he rolled over and checked his phone, placing it back on the nightstand after only a moment. Rolling back towards Vitae, he resumed his position with her and made it a point to drag her closer to him as he did.

"What time is it?" Vitae asked, letting herself become small against the broad man.

"Not morning." Gladiolus responded as he groaned.

Vitae panicked for a moment. In part for herself, but primarily for him, "Gladio, shouldn't you be at the Citadel?"

The Shield huffed out air for a moment, "Don't always have to be there you know. I do take time off sometimes."

"Ah." she responded quietly as she relaxed again "...so do you really intend to keep me here than?"

"Yep."

"...what exactly am I supposed to do about my clothing than, Gladio?" she chuckled, feeling Gladiolus' face tighten into a smile.

"What? Pretty sure it was YOU whose always running around mostly naked. Why the need for clothes now?" he said as his hand began to wander around her soft, ever bruising skin.

Vitae smiled, grabbing his hand tightly and bringing it to rest comfortably between her breasts. Her fingers weaved snug between his, "Be that as it may, this isn't my home and quite honestly, I've no intentions to be seen in the nude by those I choose not to let see me that way. Besides. I don't have my phone, or even anyway to do any work for the Captain here...I also lack my pistols and basic supplies."

"Who needs any of that when you're in one of the safest, most private and well stocked homes in Insomnia." he stated bluntly. In one swift motion, the Shield was easily able to bring Vitae to straddle over him being sure to cover her with the covers of his bed and leaving only trace bits of her skin exposed. Vitae cocked an eyebrow at him as she settled her weight on him and covered herself more adequately. A silent exchange passing between the pair as a smug smile crossed the man's face while he shrugged. Vitae shook her head and smiled, lowering herself to lay comfortably on the man and in doing so was able to feel the sensation of fabric beneath her. She lifted herself slightly. Her honey-brown eyes locking with his amber eyes as she slowly began moving beneath the sheets. Her teeth finding tattooed feathers to lightly nip at as she trailed her way lower down his body. Any areas her lips grazed flexing and flinching at the gentle touches. The gaze between the two being broken only by the sheets that Vitae pulled over her head as she disappeared with a smirk on her face. Gladiolus making no attempt to stop her.

She trailed her fingers down his torso carefully until finding the fabric she'd felt. The waistband of the Shield's sweatpants confirming that he was more dressed than herself. She continued to let her lips graze his skin gently, her finger tips digging gently into his waist. Carefully, she used her thumbs to lower either side of his waistband, exposing most of the sharp v-cut Gladiolus had. The remaining coverage being just enough to keep the man from being fully exposed, all the while leaving the man flexing and tensing beneath each sensation. She gently nipped the v-muscles along his waist until her lips hit the waistband. She grabbed the fabric with her teeth before pulling it back and letting it snap against Gladiolus skin, effectively making the man flinch.

"Oh dear. It would appear that I'm the only party in the room who remains undressed." she said, placing a kiss well below his naval "What a pity." she said, quickly flipping the blankets off of her head and returning to a straddle position on Gladiolus' lap. A content smile happily sitting across her face as the Shield did his best not to let the obvious frustration show

He smirked back as he grabbed his phone and handed it to Vitae, "Iggy's on speed dial." he said as the phone began to call the woman's cousin. Rubbing his eyes and inhaling deeply, he and Vitae watched each other carefully. The two of them seeming to enjoy their games as they retained their almost lustful gaze. Gladiolus ignored the conversation Vitae was having with Ignis once the two had begun speaking, turning his attention instead to the little bits of flesh he could see. The rough skin of his hands taking all of it in until the conversation between Scientia's ended.

"Iggy will be here in two hours, give for take." Vitae said moving herself from on top of the large man to next to him. The sudden loss of her heat, disappointing Gladiolus as he sat up.

Gladiolus nodded, "Hungry?"

Vitae nodded readily, her appetite voracious as she sat. Gladiolus rose from the bed, giving himself a few unsavory adjustments. Vitae chuckling silently to herself at his expense as a wide smile crossed her face. Sending a sarcastic "thanks" via a quick head tilt and rolling his eyes. He quickly tossed a shirt at her. Even if it wasn't much, it was at least something. As rough and tumble as he may be, he still left a soft kiss on Vitae's lips: a small reward for the mental torture the pair seemed to endure with each other. He left the bedroom and quickly headed up to the main home. He's steps loudly trailing on the floor above.

When he returned a short while later, Gladiolus had more than enough food to suffice the two of them. A combination of brunch and everything in between being more than enough food to satisfy the both of them.

* * *

"Can I presume this is going to be a temporary hideaway?" Ignis said as he sat down in one of the arm chairs in the pseudo bachelor pad.

"More like housing for a temporary abduction." Vitae said as disappeared with everything she'd asked Ignis to bring into the Shield's bedroom.

Ignis nodded and closed his eyes. The action being his own way of rolling his eyes. He turned his attention to Gladiolus. The Shield seeming to have his gazed fixed on nothing in particular, "I must be honest, Gladio. I'm a bit surprised to hear this is your doing, what given your treading so carefully and orderly."

Gladiolus shrugged, not really caring about the blame on his shoulders, "Can't do anything with her around her place. Too much bullshit. Don't see the harm in bringing her here."

"I suppose staying out of the public eye is a smart move. However, I don't see how long you'll manage to hide her away here." Ignis responded as he checked his phone quickly "...especially since it appears you both are pursuing some sort of relationship."

"Gonna be real here Iggy. Not seeing a point in doing that for much longer. I've probably spent as much time in that spotlight as Noct. You've dealt with it too. Even Prompto has, and he's not really any sort of aristocratic or in political standing. I get the bullshit that could happen, but there's no way to get away from that, not in Insomnia. Times are changing. Whose to say we can't have something drastic. Not like we can't deny a few 'family' rumors." Gladiolus responded as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing down his closest companion. His words striking cleanly at Ignis as the Adviser immediately understood that Gladiolus was clearly in the know as far as the Scientia and Caelum family history goes.

Ignis adjusted his glasses and crossed his legs casually, "Indeed. I suppose the beauty of a tabloid, is just that: it's a tabloid. I merely hope that you both maintain some sort of professionalism."

"Expect nothing less. You still gonna come out with all of us after Noct's little gala?" Gladiolus asked, breaking up the slight tension.

Ignis smirked, "Who am I to turn down a masquerade. It'll be a nice change of pace, that is for certain. Can I presume Vitae will be joining as well?"

"Obviously." Gladiolus responded before both he and Ignis had their attention drawn to Vitae who, now adorning a simple pair of blue jeans and white shirt, came out with a slightly furrowed brow. Her laptop clutched tightly in her hand as she chewed the the tip of one of her fingers. Setting the device down on the bar top, she watched it for several moments silently before pausing the videos on the screen.

"Thank god you're tech savvy Iggy. I wouldn't be able to work without this stupid thing." she said as she began checking times that were recorded on the videos that were on the screen.

"It isn't very hard to do things with tech, Vitae. You know this." Ignis responded as he rose from his seat and walked over towards her with a small flash drive in his hand.

Vitae nodded, "Still. It's a pain in the ass as you know, especially if one isn't given direction." Without even turning around, she extended a hand behind her, knowing that Ignis had a drive in his hand and a silent exchange was made between the two.

The three of them watched the screen as Vitae plugged in the flash drive and replayed the previous nights incident. Her cameras all working flawlessly as the showed her setting the cameras up, as well as carefully leaving the area she'd left them, only to be followed by the large beast that had caused troubles for both herself and the Shield. Even causing issues for Luche and Tredd. Even fast forwarded, the exchange seemed to take far too long. They were able to see when Captain Drautos and the rest of the Kingsglaive that accompanied him made their appearance. Gladiolus seeming a bit surprised to see the captain engaging in any sort of combat. Even with his well decorated past, the Captain Drautos seldom engaged in any sort of combat unless training or punishing some new whelp.

The battle between the glaives and the jormungand lasted for at least half an hour, and it was obvious that it was difficult battle for even some of the King's best. Captain Drautos stood far back in the distance, watching the glaives battle the beast as best they could. Several glaives being thrown violently to the ground and not rising as flames took over the screens for a moment. Even the camera that was set up farthest away was able to pick up the bright orange light. The beast was eventually driven back and retreated back from the deep pool it came from, it's body hardly seeming damaged. Vitae could only assume it left to avoid anymore harassment from humans. Given the lack of sound from the cameras, Vitae could only imagine what was being said by the captain as he made several gestures towards the standing glaives.

One of the glaives who had been laying on the ground rose carefully, following as he limped hard to follow his comrades and captain out of the sewers. Him being upright being the only reason he received aid from the other glaives. Another seemed to struggle to rise from the ground at all, hardly able to even rise more than a couple of inches out of the filthy water. The inability of the glaive to stand, causing her to be left behind. Not a single comrade looking behind as they disappeared from sight. The last glaive remained on his side. Body tossed to the side and rested against the walls of the sewers. Not a single movement coming from the person.

The trio watched silently as the only moving glaive did her best to make her way to the glaive who lay still. All other cameras remaining black as there was no motion detected from them. According to the timer, it took the woman almost an hour to reach her comrade. They watched as she tried to shake the fallen glaive awake, quickly realizing that her comrade had perished completely. The woman lifted the man's face out of the water and set it carefully on her lap and leaned against the sewer walls herself.

Gladiolus was well aware of the captain's methods and ideologies when it came to the treatment of any soldiers. He knew that those who couldn't rise, would be left behind. It was the captain's way of "weeding out" the weak. Despite knowing this fact, the sight on the screen was still disheartening to the Shield. The man having sworn to protect the citizens of Lucis, wanted no more than to help the fallen glaives. Regardless of their foreign background, they were brothers and sisters in arms to him.

Ignis watched carefully, able to see that the woman must have broken her lower back, rendering her legs useless. He was shocked to see that she was even able to move, let alone hoist herself to a seated position. He watched as she stroked the hair on her dead comrade: the only companion she had in the dark sewers. The time on the camera shown that she had been seated there alone for over an hour. Despite having life in her, she would never be able to get out of the sewers without aid.

Vitae's face twisted. This cruel version of reality television making her stomach twist and turn in disgust. When it was noted that the woman had been seated there for almost three hours, Vitae turned away from the screen and went back to the bedroom, returning only when she'd put on shoes and had her pistol strapped readily to her thigh.

"Vitae...what are your intentions?" Ignis asked, his eyes never leaving the screen of the laptop.

"If that woman is still down there, she will need help, desperately. It's completely shameful that these men and women should be thrown to the wolves despite having life." Vitae responded.

"Gonna agree with Vitae, Iggy. I know the captain does this...but it's still completely fucked up. I have my own duties to uphold. This falls under that." Gladiolus responded moving himself away from the screen.

Ignis' eyes stayed firmly glued to the screen, "And I presume the two of you are going to rescue her than?" His question earning the immediate nods from both Vitae and Gladiolus. Ignis fully understood their intentions. No part of him wanting to watch the woman suffer alone in the dark any longer than she already had. As the pair prepared to leave, Ignis quickly stopped them when one of the blackend cameras suddenly came to light. The trio again finding themselves standing there watching the screen.

"...shit..." Gladiolus said, recognizing as the beast that occupied the sewers slowly made it's way back onto the screen. Slowly but surely, each camera began going off as the beast now crawled towards the fallen glaive and her companion. The Shield looking away as he already knew what the outcome was going to be.

Vitae and Ignis watched as the woman assumed the best seated fighting stance she could as the beast entered the camera. Vitae turned away as the beast lunged towards the woman, leaving only Ignis to watch to ordeal. The Adviser's face not showing any sort of emotion as he watched the quick scene unfold before the beast again disappeared into the dark dwelling it came from, leaving all of the cameras black. A long while later, a group of both Crownsguard and Kingsglaive arrived. Captain Drautos and Clarus both stood, appearing to figure out the next objectives. Only a single glaive from the arriving party checking to even see if the remaining woman was there. Both older men seemed to bark out orders and not long after, both Crownsguard and Kingsglaive were occupying the area. There was now at least a small envoy watching the area.

Ignis shut the laptop and turned his attention to Vitae and Gladiolus. The pair letting their emotions show far too much for Ignis' liking.

"You are both well aware of the dealing of the Kingsglaive. Gladio, I highly recommend you not take this personally, and Vitae...mind your steps. You now know that the captain will treat you as an expendable piece. I shall see you both at the royal gala in a few days." Ignis stepped surely out of the area, leaving Vitae and Gladiolus alone.

"Perhaps I should have maintained my loyalties to the Crownsguard." Vitae said with a smile crossing her face.

Gladiolus shook his head, "No. Maybe the Kingsglaive just needs a change in leadership."

* * *

Several days had passed, and the day of the Prince's gala had began. The somber feelings having left a poor taste in the mouths of both Vitae and Gladiolus, the slight buzz of excitement that was in the air was welcome. With preparations having to be made, Gladiolus was up bright and early, unintentionally waking Vitae as well. Grabbing her by the hand, he dragged her up the stairs to main quarters of the home. Both were pleasantly greeted by Jared. The family butler letting them know what the breakfast would be. Happily, the pair made their way to the dining room and seated themselves.

Within moments, they both had meals readily placed in front of them and were eating as a Iris eventually showed up. The young girl's stomach driving her awake as she noisily sat down at the table. The sleep having hardly left the teenager's face as she dropped her head onto the table, not even noticing Vitae sitting by her older brother. Clarus also made his way to the dining hall and immediately noticed Vitae seated at the table.

"Vitae. I'm surprised to see you here." Clarus said as he seated himself. A cup of coffee being immediately brought to him.

"I have actually been here for several days sir." she responded as she ate the food on her plate.

"I see. That explains the absence of my son up here." Clarus responded as food made it's way to both he and Iris.

Iris slowly picked herself up off the table, "Thanks for ditching us Gladdy." she said jokingly as she happily took a bite of food.

Gladiolus smirked, "You guys know I'm literally right down the steps. Not like you can't knock."

"Not even the point Gladdy." Iris said as she pretended to be disappointed.

"True as that may be, Gladio, I had assumed you were annoyed about something. You haven't trained in a few days either, or so I've been told." Clarus said with a sudden firmness in his tone.

"Rude to leave a guest alone in a foreign place old man. Think you can agree on that." Gladiolus responded quickly as he dropped an arm around Vitae.

"Ooo. So are you two like, officially dating?!" Iris asked, the over enthusiasm in her voice taking everyone by surprise "'cause I could really use the company!"

Vitae laughed as she prepared to respond, only to be interrupted by Gladiolus, "Yeah. We are. Dad and I are gonna be busy until this evening, so Iris, why don't you take Vitae out. Go get yourselves ready for tonight." Vitae turned to face the younger Shield taken aback by his statement. She was willing to go out for the day, but was surprised to hear just how soon they would have to go out.

"Yay! Vitae, I've got like, ten places we can go to. They've got so much stuff! I think you're gonna love it!" Iris said as she quickly headed out of the dining room to get ready for the day "THANKS FOR THE FOOD JARED!" she then shouted from the top of the stairs.

"It is certainly going to be a long day, Gladio." Clarus stated as he rose from the table and excused himself "I fully expect you both there then." he said as he walked away.

The once busy room, was now almost completely unoccupied except by Vitae and Gladiolus. A few servants as well as Jared came into the area and began clearing the abandoned china to include the seated pairs. With nothing left to eat, and the room vacant, Vitae turned to Gladiolus, nudging him slightly.

"I wasn't aware I would be forced out to prepare for the night." she said, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"It ain't such a bad thing. Besides. Iris could use the company for the day and why not have it be you. You can teach her how to dress for a formal event." Gladiolus said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Vitae "Use this. None of the vendors will ask questions. It'll get you some perks too." he said as he rose from the table and prepared to leave.

Vitae chuckled, "That's awfully considerate. Who knows what I might just buy. Perhaps a new car? Maybe a cat? OH! I've been dying for a new pistol!" she said as she flipped the card around her fingers.

"Yeah well. If you're gonna do that, make sure you buy two outfits too at least. One formal, one cocktail. Find a mask for the cocktail dress." Gladiolus said as he kissed Vitae on the head.

"Two outfits?"

"Afterparty. Can't be too formal for those."


	14. Chapter 14

Evening came quickly and regardless of class or status, Insomnia was abuzz with life. The prince's gala seeming to rile up the town in many different ways. Some citizens perfectly happy to celebrate the high prince's birthday at their local bars and pubs, others feeling it was a good time to demonstrate their lack of approval of the young prince. Regardless, all of the aristocrats and high politicians were to meet at Calium resorts. The entire hotel shut down to the public in order to host the event. Blockades sat around nearly every block of the building, fully equipped with it's own combination of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive all unfortunate enough to have to work the event. Slowly but surely Vitae and Iris made their way to the hotel, driven by Ignis. The trio all dressed to the nines for the evening.

"Wow! There's so many people here this year!" Iris exclaimed as she looked out the window. The young woman dressed in a knee length black dress adorned with with the occasional stud and heavy, tomboyish belt. Even if the youngest Amicitia had to be present, she would go comfortably for her. During her outing with Vitae, she would have none of the formalities that Vitae suggested. Even if the gala was of importance, Iris' youth took greater importance to the young woman.

Ignis nodded as the trio slowly pulled up to the valet, "Indeed. It would appear that way." Without much warning, the car had several valets opening the doors, helping the women out of the vehicle before bowing courteously to Ignis. The Adviser straightening his dress coat out and dusting it off despite knowing it had no such flaws on it. The man less than partial to such exposure was still able to maintain so much dignity, that it would seem he didn't care. He seemed to whisper something to one of the valets before almost reluctantly handing the keys over.

Vitae looked around as Ignis hooked his arm and she grabbed hold. Flashing lights shined brightly as the local paparazzi attempted to swarm the event, not daring to cross the velvet rope that separated them from those of higher importance. In this type of setting, there was next to no way to escape any cameras or lights and she knew it. At least walking up with Ignis would harbor no possible ill will or strange tabloids. The red dress she wore plunging dangerously low in the front, covered with skin tight, swirling lace flowers that traveled down one of her arms. The other arm left nude. Had it not been for the flesh toned areas in between each design, one would think the woman was hardly dressed at all. The back of the dress left nothing to the imagination as it bore no fabric. The bottom of her dress sat loosely, flowing happily with each step she took and depending on how she moved would occasionally reveal a split up one leg. The Scientia pair seeming to stand and walk almost proudly as they neared the hotel. Iris on the other hand, was happily waving and posing for anyone that would call out to her, loving the popularity. As they neared the entrance of the hotel, the sight of a newly modeled supercar sat glistening proudly, posing in its own ways. The gold, silver, and black ribbon being the only part that was completely out of place on the car.

"Good heavens. Is that Prince Noctis' gift?" Vitae said, admiring the vehicle for a moment. Fine Lucian details covering the car in a modest, yet eye catching way.

Ignis sighed, "Yes...it would appear so...yet another discrete vehicle for him." he said as he adjusted his glasses for a moment.

"I seriously cannot wait until dad buys me a car." Iris said, envious of her friend's newest vehicle.

Vitae laughed quietly, "Perhaps something with less oomf than this one is more in order Iris."

"Iris cryin about cars again?" a quiet yet booming voice said behind Vitae.

"Gladdy!" Iris said happily as she grabbed hold of her brother. The sounds of camera shutters sounding off in greater numbers "Get dad to buy me a car."

Gladiolus huffed out air as he laughed at his sibling's expense, "Go ask him yourself." he said as he pointed her towards the inside of the hotel. The sight of Clarus speaking to some aristocrat was seen as Iris waved off and quickly headed to her father.

"I assume you and Noct had some sort of meeting as to what he should get for his birthday Gladio." Ignis stated as he removed his arm from Vitae's grasp subtly and handing her over to the Shield. The larger man readily accepting and placing a light kiss between her knuckles as the shutters in the background fired off rapidly.

Gladiolus smirked, "Nah. That was all him." the Shield's response making Ignis shake his head and smirk before walking into the hotel. Gladiolus looked down at Vitae and gestured towards the inside of the building with a simple head tilt. Vitae smiled almost nervously as the sounds of a few members of the paparazzi shouted. Both Gladiolus and Vitae able to easily ignore the noise as they walked in.

"Hey Vitae..." a man said somewhat loudly, catching her attention.

When Vitae turned around, she looked into the crowd of paparazzi to see who it was that may have called her name. Her eyes suddenly finding exactly who it was. The man's gray eyes cocked as his almost white hair sat perfectly done on top of his head. He snapped another photo and smirked at her. Feeling that Vitae had paused in her steps, Gladiolus looked down to figure out why she might have stopped. The woman looking back up at him and smiling as they walked into the hotel.

The top of the hotel was crowded. The thickest of the crowd being around King Regis and Prince Noctis. The men both dressed incredibly formally for the birthday gala. Vitae smiled at the sight of Prince Noctis seeming so uncomfortable with such a large crowd surrounding him as he tried to present himself formally. The Prince clearly more of a man of the people, rather than a man of royalty. Mid conversation, she would observe him pull out his phone and begin happily tapping away. A sure fire distraction for him and to those he spoke with. Vitae was able to see many local celebrities mingling with the local politicians and aristocrats. All of it seeming so natural to all of them. She was greeted by several people of high stature, including her own parents. The conversations all being short and sweet and requiring no real train of thought on her part: the beauty of small talk.

She turned her attention to the massive aquarium that seemed to harbor the local marine creatures. All swimming around the large pillar slowly and completely relaxed. She watched them for several minutes alone before being disturbed by Prompto.

"Sup Vitae." he said almost nervously. The young man clearly dressed up in a way that was unfamiliar to him.

"Good evening Prompto." she responded with a smile as the man almost reclused in on himself, appearing almost too nervous to speak to women.

"Oh. Haha. You know. Plebbing hard here." he said as a joke. The statement being completely true.

Vitae laughed as she turned to face the aquarium, "That's not such a bad thing you know." Prompto let out a chuckle as his phone sounded off and he quickly checked it, excusing himself as he headed back out towards the large crowd. His attempts at standing tall being dismissed slightly by how tight he kept his shoulders. As she watched the large groupers swim round the tank, she felt a hand gently play on the scarring she had on her back, almost making her cringe. Even if she loved the dress she'd bought, hiding old scars was something it did not do.

"Glad to see you didn't take it easy on my wallet with the dress." Gladiolus said as she turned around.

Vitae smiled up at him as he handed her a glass of champagne, "Your wallet should consider itself blessed to have some sort of fashionable attire bought with it."

Gladiolus smiled at the statement, "Ouch. Can I ask you something though?"

Taking a sip of her beverage Vitae responded "sure" thinking nothing of the situation.

Carefully, he brought both of her arms to rest comfortably around his shoulders, pressing hr slightly into the railing near the aquarium. His free hand carefully moving the bottom half of her dress away as he searched for the slit in the dress. Finding the area, his hand traveled upward slowly as a smirk proudly sat on his face.

"Okay Gladio this is really NOT the time for this." Vitae said, unable to move downwards to stop the man's advances, only to feel his hand find the object he must've spotted at some point.

"No weapons allowed in the event Vitae." Gladiolus said as he gently kissed her forehead and removed the weapon from her garter holster and sneakily placed it in his coat pocket "You're in the safest building in Insomnia right now. Relax a little."

"What an ass..." Vitae responded, placing a soft kiss on his lips "...how did you know I was carrying."

"I didn't" he responded as the sound of a more formal dance started from the small live orchestra "Let's go be important." he then said, the most informal way he could think to ask her to dance.

* * *

After the formal gala had ended, nearly all of the attendees had settled down to their respective hotel rooms. Gladiolus and Vitae were no exception to this rule as they changed outfits once more before waiting an hour or so for their signal. Right on que, a steady knock on the door sounded. Ignis waiting for the pair alongside Noctis and Prompto. The three of them all wearing completely different outfits as they carried the masks in their hands. Both Vitae and Gladiolus held their respective masks and cocktail attire. Vitae's dress being a simple, skin tight little black dress. Despite being a bit more modest as far as plunge lines go, it left nothing to the imagination, with only the lace ties behind her neck keeping the dress from coming off entirely.

"You sure you know what your up to at this club?" Gladiolus asked Prompto. His large arm sitting heavily across Vitae's shoulders.

Prompto turned around quickly and raised his arms enthusiastically, "Uh, yeah. It's me. Unlike you high and mighty guys, I got basic connections."

"And you're certain Noct won't be recognized?" Ignis asked as the five of them rode down the elevator towards the valet.

"I mean, if they can pick out Noct from behind a mask, maybe they deserve to know it's him."

Ignis adjusted his glasses, "Prompto, you are aware that you're taking his new car there..."

"Anyone can drive a car Iggy." Noctis said with a sleepy smile.

Prompto shrugged, "That doesn't mean they'll know who we are when we go in." he stated as the valets drove the vehicles towards the waiting party.

"Indeed. It's merely going to be the Prince's new vehicle arriving at some club. But surely it couldn't be driven by the prince himself. That would just be outrageous." Ignis said with a smile as he entered the driver's side of his own car.

"Try and keep up at least Ignis. The prince could never be a reckless driver" Noctis shouted towards his adviser as he entered his new supercar.

Gladiolus opened the door to the back seat for Vitae before seating himself into the passenger side of Ignis' car. The trio in the car waited for Noctis and Prompto to get adjusted in the car ahead of them before setting off to what ever place Prompto had in mind. The two cars drove very modestly before turning onto the main highway that ran through Insomnia. Without even a second of hesitation, Noctis floored it. The supercar screaming happily as it jolted forward leaving Ignis and the remaining pair behind. Both Ignis and Gladiolus laughed at the high Prince. Noctis would continue to slow down rapidly and drive at Ignis' speeds before again taking off, doing his best to egg his adviser into a clearly losing race for the man. Vitae couldn't help but laugh at how sensibly Ignis continued to drive, almost ignoring Noctis entirely as they made their way down the highway. At one point, Noctis slowed to Ignis' speeds, rolling down his window and making a crying gesture. He and Prompto both pretending to both be upset that Ignis wouldn't play their game.

"May as well humor them Iggy. They'll bitch about it until you do." Gladiolus said.

"Engage in their vehicular stupidity...seems brilliant." Ignis said with a smile on his face.

"Oh come now Iggy. You've done worse in cars." Vitae said teasingly. Despite her not being around for the past few years. the woman clearly remembered when Ignis had first been allowed to drive alone in his teenage years. The man could drive as chaotically as the rest of them, and often times happily.

"The old girl will lose..." Ignis said as he changed a few setting in the car "...but it shant be for not." Without warning, Ignis floored it. His car not leaping forward nearly as happily as Noctis', but still giving enough of a kick to throw the trio in it back into their seats. they were nearly a quarter mile away from Noctis before the prince and comrade nearly flew past them at record speeds with next to no effort. All five of them ready for a less than formal event as they eventually slowed down and made their way to the almost warehouse looking building. The building to be their party destination for the next several hours.

* * *

In the early morning hours, the party of five eventually stumbled back into the hotel. All of the reeking heavily of alcohol and none of them sober in even the slightest as they fumbled in the elevator. Prompto seeming to cling to Noctis in an attempt to prevent gravity from winning his losing battle. Noctis' mask sat crooked on his face. The feathers that once adorned it all seeming bent and broken as he also leaned heavily into Prompto. Their collective effort at standing hardly preventing them from both falling forward. Even in his drunken state, Ignis did his best to keep the two men from falling. Each time they would fall forward, he would push them both back to hopefully regain their balance. Ignis' normally composed look being just the opposite now. An untucked shirt, deshelved hair, and stained collar making his events during the party completely obvious. Gladiolus leaned heavily into the corner of the elevator as Vitae leaned heavily into him.

All five of them obnoxiously laughed at nothing in particular as they stopped on the floor that Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis were on. The sensation of the elevator stopping nearly making all of them fall forward. The trio made a pained effort to get back to their rooms, fumbling several times and slamming into several walls. "GOODNIGHT!" Prompto shouted as the elevator door closed. The sight of him falling being the last thing Gladiolus and Vitae would see of that trio making the pair laugh. The floor above was their's and as coordinated as possible, the two of them made their way to their hotel room. Gladiolus nearly breaking the door down as he attempted to open it before the keycard had registered.

"Shh! You're too loud!" Vitae whispered behind a laugh as the door swung open and slammed against the wall. Had it not been for the door stop, there would have likely been a massive hole in the wall. She carefully removed her heels. Her drunken state having negated how much pain her feet were in from the night of drinking and dancing.

"It wouldn't open right!" Gladiolus said as he fumbled drunkenly into the hotel room. He attempted to hang his dark grey jacket up properly for a minute before tossing it to the side carelessly, letting it fall to the floor "That hanger doesn't work either." he said as he slowly made his way to the bed. Giving a massive effort, he tried to lay on the bed, only to miss the foot of it and slam hard into the floor, bringing him into a loud laugh as he rolled to his back. Drunken spins exaggerating how funny the event actually was.

Vitae took advantage of the situation and stood overt the fallen man, looking down at him as she felt like she was going to fall. The woman having not been spared any alcoholic mercy as the floor below her twisted. Gladiolus tried his best to straighten his vision as well. Unable to focus he simply shut his eyes and rested his hands on her ankles. They felt small and fragile in his grip and his mind couldn't seem to grasp that.

"Look how much taller I am than you now!" Vitae said proudly, as the grip on her ankles made her feel as though she were going to trip and fall "How does it feel now shorty." she laughed out.

"Got some decent views, so pretty good I'd say." he exclaimed as he moved his arms up and tried to move Vitae's dress out of the way. Vitae nearly feel over at the feeling as she started to laugh. She stood up on her toes to try and stop the man's reach, only to find that it didn't help at all and inevitably caused her to fall down. Her knees clashing into Gladiolus' chest as he let out a loud "oof" followed by laughter.

"I'm so sorry..." she said as she smiled down at him "...but you did deserve it."

Gladiolus nodded as he moved her knees off his chest letting them fall to either side of him carefully. The cocktail dress Vitae had been wearing slipping up naturally at the movement, "I dunno. I don't think so." he said as he sat up and leaned against his hands, trying his best to stop the room from spinning and pay more attention to her. Vitae sat upright, feeling more than relaxed at this point as she followed the scaring down Gladiolus's face several times, taking long pauses when her eyes caught his. The lacing that kept her dress tied to her so carefully now feeling restrictive as she fumbled her arms behind her. Her attempts to try and pull the lace apart leading to her nearly falling backwards several times. "Having trouble?" Gladiolus said as he was easily able to pull the laces once, undoing them immediately.

Her dress fell and rested on her hips comfortably as she lavished in the feeling of freedom from the restrictive dress. Her actions completely shameless. Rather than avert his gaze, Gladiolus kept them focused on her as she rested her arms on his shoulders. The telling smirk on his face piquing her interests, she unbuttoned his shirt carefully at first, pausing for a moment she she noticed his lack of breathing, "...bad idea?..." she said in and almost disappointed tone.

"Not at all." he responded. Placing her arms back on his shoulders, he lifted her as best as he could. It was awkward and unorthodox with neither person being able to move quite as well as they would have hoped. Even with the bed a few inches away, the floor was just more comfortable for the pair as quick subtle kisses turned very quickly to a deep hunger for each other. As Gladiolus worked frantically to undo the bottom buttons of his shirt, Vitae desperately yanked at the belt holding his pants up. Eventually getting it undone, she ungracefully used a foot to pull the fabric down further. The pair laughing at how awkwardly things were progressing. Gladiolus kicked the offending trousers off of himself as he tossed his shirt casually to the side, separating he and Vitae's lips for only a brief moment as he pulled the dress that once sat on Vitae's hips off of her entirely.

Taking in the image of the happily smiling woman for a moment, he began a slow assault on her skin. The bumps and bruises that covered certain areas on her getting the gentle attention they deserved as he readily took her breast into his mouth, letting his hands begin their slow decent to any bits of flesh he found worthy of the attention. In his slow decent, he finally hit her core and delicate nerves that surrounded it making her jump slightly at the sensation. He placed his forehead against her's as she laughed unintentionally. In her drunken state, what was often a feeling a pure pleasure, made her shy and almost nervous.

"Not really the reaction I was expecting." Gladiolus said as he gently teased the area. His fingers taking in ever bit of warmth that surrounded them as he worked the delicate bundle of nerves softly.

"Would it be fair to say I suddenly feel shy?" she whimpered out, enjoying the sensations she felt as her heart pounded in her ears.

Gladiolus smiled widely as he kissed Vitae heavily again, "We'll fix that." and in a quick motion he was suddenly lower and had taken all of her into his mouth, carefully teasing the delicate nerves that sat on her body making her squirm as she almost seemed to both push and pull his head away from her at the same time.

"You really don't have to do that Gladio." she said as she gasped and twitched lightly.

"Pay me back later." he said for only a second before returning to her core, his hands and mouth focused solely on bringing her to a little death before he would dare bring himself to the same. After a few moments of her resisting, he felt her suddenly relax into his efforts and as she enjoyed herself, holding him in place as she squirmed. He felt her suddenly tense around him. Her quiet moans joined by quivering shakes being more than enough for him to stop the assault with his hands and mouth. Rising back up from his place down low, he kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The woman seeming more than satisfied in her drunken, hazy state. Keeping his mouth focused on hers and he continued the kiss, he carefully pushed his way into her core. Vitae tightened head to toe at the sensation as her back arched hard against the flooring below her moaning into his mouth as Gladiolus worked his way into a slow rhythm until able to find a steady pace. The man wishing he hadn't drank as much as he had as he found his world spinning a lot more than he cared for as it exhausted him. Vitae was in more than fair condition. Her drunken spinning adding to her now heightened sensations. The two relished in the feelings they were now bathed in. Gladiolus finding pace that made Vitae dig her fingers into his shoulders hard. Too much tension for too long soon rearing it's head as Vitae found herself climaxing again before being joined by the Shield who seemed to dig his hips into her's hard as he peaked. Both of them letting out a quiet chuckle before solidifying the night with a drunken kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Ignis walked slower than usual through the hall of the hotel. His head throbbing painfully as he drank a large water in hopes that it would some how settle the painful hangover he had. Behind his closed eyes he saw various flashes of colour shining brightly in waves. Proof that his headache would soon progress into a migraine. Having a sort of familiarity with the sensation inevitably led to the man's addiction to Ebony and all things heavily caffeinated. As he extended a hand outwards towards the doorknob in front of him, images flashed in his head. The sensation instantly causing the man to develop a splitting headache. A vision of explosions, the Niflheim army, and daemons seeming to fill every crevice of his mind. A snake like smile being the last thing to fill his head. He shook the image away. He stood in place briefly, dismissing the thought as perhaps nothing more than a headache induced hallucination. Even if it was oddly specific.

With a quick swipe of a key card, the door opened readily. The smell that hit the Adviser was no different than the one in his own hotel room: exhaled alcohol. His stomach churned slightly at the scent before he stepped forward into the darkened room. The slightly tangled bodies of Gladiolus and Vitae lay unmoving. Gladiolus face down in the carpet, and Vitae face up. Neither seeming to have moved even once after consummating their night. Ignis sat in the arm chair next to a small side table in the hotel room, holding the water bottle up to his forehead as he faced upwards towards the ceiling. He gently knocked on the end table. The sound somehow being more painfully loud than the snoring Shield on the floor. The floored pair groaned at the sound. Gladiolus looked up slightly from his spot on the floor and immediately saw Ignis sitting painfully across the room. The Shield covered Vitae with the shirt he'd removed the previous night. Even if it was awkwardly, it would do. Placing his forehead back against the carpet, Gladiolus did his best to lift himself up off the floor. His head in equally as bad of condition as Ignis' he tried to carefully stand up, pulling his pants up as he did. He gently shook Vitae to a more awake state as well.

"...good morning..." Ignis said quietly. The water bottle still attached to his forehead.

The Shield gave a head nod at the Adviser as he envied the water in his comrade's hand, "Morning...what time is it?"

"Just before noon." Ignis responded, reluctant to stand up.

"Iggy...why are you here?" Vitae asked, choosing to wear the over-sized shirt placed over her as she fumbled from the floor to the bed.

"When the prince begins vomiting and demands solitude, one tends to comply." Ignis responded.

Vitae nodded, "...how did we all get home?"

"By driving...stupidly..." Gladiolus responded as he plopped himself next to Vitae.

"Stupidly indeed...thank what ever lucky stars above we weren't pulled over." Ignis stated, shutting his eyes and leaning against a wall.

After Vitae had dressed, the trio made their way to the hotel dining hall. All of them filling their stomachs with what ever they could that would sit kindly with them. Somehow, the small groups nightly excursion seemed to avoid making it's way into the daily tabloids. Drunk driving was not something that should be done by anyone, let alone anyone in the public eye. The only mention that was given in regards to driving at all, was in dealing with Noctis' new vehicle having been spotted later in the night "flexing it's abilities." The rest of the paper was filled with news about the aristocrats and celebrities that had made it to the prince's birthday gala, the occasional suspected couple, and of course the new lack of eligible bachelors. When Vitae read that particular segment of the paper she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Good gods above...you would think that these people have never seen a pairing of people before..." she said, taking a small bite out of her food "I doubt I've ever had such interest taken in me up until this point in life."

"Well, given the circumstances of the particular pairing Vitae, I'm sure they are quite amused. Not necessarily at you, but rather at Gladio's choice of partner." Ignis said as he ate his hot cereal.

Gladiolus looked at the paper himself. His heavy meal disappearing faster than both Vitae's and Ignis' despite being at least three times the amount, "At least they know how to get good angles."

"Careful Gladio. One might assume you don't care." Ignis stated as he sipped an Ebony.

"At this point, I really don't. Not the type to tiptoe around things Iggy. You know that. Not like your family's business is my own and somehow I doubt they know either. Loose lips sink ship. Don't exactly have those." Gladiolus said, wolfing down the food with one hand and draping his free arm over Vitae's shoulder.

"Even so..." Vitae said quietly "...blatantly disregarding things isn't always the wisest."

Gladiolus laughed for a moment, "Yeah, well letting 'em rule your way of living isn't either." Both Vitae and Ignis nodded. The man wasn't wrong. A bit hasty and perhaps even careless, but not wrong.

"Aristocratic love stories. Truly romantic, are they not?" Ignis joked out "Just be sure and mind your manners...the both of you."

* * *

A short while had passed since the gala. Life for Vitae had returned to what was now to be considered normal. The only difference, was the relationship her and Gladiolus shared. Despite the man having announced it more or less publicly through his actions, the pair still maintained a lot of professionalism inside and outside of the Citadel. Gladiolus had begun to spend more and more time at Vitae's apartment, only going to his home if he truly was needed. The Shield wasn't wrong in ignoring the paparazzi that he seemed to somehow drag around. They began to lose interest in the pair altogether, instead beginning to focus on what was believed to be some affair that Ignis may or may not have been having. Something that anyone with a shred of sense knew was false. The attention being driven to her cousin humored Vitae greatly.

Daily affairs with the Kingsglaive took up a majority of her time. The woman constantly being made to follow Captain Drautos' beck and call. Slowly but surely she fell into the routine and had even begun to become more accomplished with her combat training with Luche. She might not have been as on par with some of the acrobatic moves that were needed, and she certainly lacked any abilities with the high King's powers, but she was at least able to hold her own when Luche would spar with her. Even the second in command glaive had to give her credit where credit was due. Luche was no longer able to just wale on her continuously and actually had to make an effort to cause damage. Even Vitae's ability to create small gadgets to to spy and track had now been brought back to it's normal paces as her fingers and mind remembered exactly how it was they were supposed to create the gadgets quickly.

This day was no different than any other as Vitae walked into Captain Drautos' office. Regardless of how bulky she felt it was, she wore the Kingsglaive uniform. The only thing she never wore correctly, was her hair. Letting it fall passed her shoulders rather than put it up. On the occasion that the press had caught her and Gladiolus both in uniform together, it created somewhat of a rumored peace between the natives and the refugees. Many of which seeing the pair as hopes for a better relationship for all during the time of war. Others seeing it as nothing more than a stunt to harbor the trust of what ever party a person was with.

The Captain's attitude towards Vitae had eased up only slightly since he'd first recruited her. Enough for the man to occasionally flash the hint of a smile. Even with his more relaxed demeanor towards her, Vitae was still very suspicious of the man and merely played the card of compliance as she had to. "How long has it been since I said you were going to Lestallum?" the Captain asked as he thumbed through several papers.

Vitae picked up her charm a bit, smiling at the man as he looked at the papers, "Honestly, a few months. I've mostly been stuck giving you tools you ask for and training with Luche. As you ordered."

The Captain nodded his head as he read through a file, "Lestallum has been quiet...that's why. There's been activity back at the canyons in Lestallum though for the past month. Nothing really note worthy. Just a patrolling and violating the airspace. No need to have intel in cases like that as it's pretty damn obvious what they are doing in showing their air fleet. That said. We lost communications with a team that has been stationed in the area since that activity started. So far as we know, nothing has happened. Can't be certain though since we don't have eyes in the area."

"So can I assume this will be an overnight trip to the canyons than?" Vitae asked as she leaned against a wall.

Captain Drautos shook his head, "Not quite. IF Niflheim is up to something, they'll be watching out for our scouts in the canyons. We're sending you directly to Lestallum. Plenty of tourists hang out around there lately so you being around shouldn't be too out of the ordinary. Luche will be going along with you."

"Sir, is that really necessary. I'm fully able to handle basic intel alone." Vitae said as her face twisted.

"It is. If something happens, one of you needs to report in immediately. You'll be leaving in a couple of hours." was all the Captain said before dismissing Vitae, the woman bowing slightly before walking out. Her eyes rolling quickly as she moved. "You'd do well to NOT roll your eyes and act like a brat. Could ship it out right now, but we aren't."

"We?" Vitae said raising an eyebrow for a brief moment.

Captain Drautos slammed the papers in his hand onto his desk, "Get going. NOW."

* * *

Gladiolus ate a few bits of food as he watched Vitae pack her things in the apartment. Vitae wasn't briefed on how long exactly she would be gone, but figured that bringing enough clothing for a week should be more than enough. Vitae had contacted the Shield immediately to let him know that she would have to go on the short notice she was given. Neither of them were too thrilled about it given the sudden timing of it all. Vitae packed several weapons carefully beneath any outfits she had that she figured would be more than adequate for snooping around a city unnoticed.

"I still don't get why it is you're leaving on short notice. Doesn't make any sense." Gladiolus said, checking over a blade that Vitae had packed.

"Yes I don't understand it myself either. It wasn't even an urgent matter either. Merely a group of Glaives who'd gone missing. I'm not even being ordered to go look for them." she responded, lightly grabbing the blade from Gladiolus' hand "I'm sure it's likely nothing though. Surely Niflheim wouldn't act out now of all times."

Gladiolus shrugged, "Maybe. Never know what the other side is planning. Just be smart if you're workin' alone."

Vitae paused for a moment as she zipped up her bag, "...about that...I'm not going alone."

Gladiolus stood upright and crossed his arms over his chest, fully interested in hearing who it was exactly she was going with. "And who exactly is it that you'll be going with?"

"...Luche..."

The Shield rolled his eyes and huffed out air, "So...of all the capable soldiers in the Glaive, you picked the guy who beats you to a pulp when ever he gets the chance to...who also just happens to be the guy you fucked? Seems like a GREAT idea."

Vitae shook her head, "I didn't choose that. I was paired with him by the Captain. I'm sure the reason is simply that we've worked together in the past. Besides. He has been training with me after all. It isn't like he's a total stranger."

"Yeah. Just watch your back." Looking at the clock on the wall, Gladiolus picked up Vitae's bag and walked out of the apartment with her.

* * *

The drive to Lestallum was filled only with casual conversation between Vitae and Luche. The pair mostly discussing different aspects of life before the war. Vitae found the light conversation being one of the only way to get the Glaive to drop his guard and at least relax somewhat. The woman had learned of the man's light hearted childhood that was suddenly turned upside down by the war. She had also learned exactly why Luche seemed just loyal enough to be a member of the Kingsglaive. He, and many of the other glaives felt as though their native lands were abandoned by the high king in their time of need. Even Vitae could understand the questionable loyalties in a circumstance such as that felt by those from Galahad.

The older vehicle that was being driven by Luche blending in nearly perfectly to the other vehicles that were en route to Lestallum and other provinces of Lucis. Both Vitae and Luche looking no differently than a pair of common travelers in the attire they currently wore. The fake IDs Vitae had to create making them blend even further. The sun had just began to settle itself for an evening to come as the thin air became heavier with humidity as they neared Lestallum. The canyons became visible at a popular sight seeing location. Once the vehicle was pulled over, the pair stood and looked at as much of the canyons a they could. As the Captain had stated, there were several smaller airships travelling back and forth from the canyons. As to what exactly it was they were doing, neither Vitae nor Luche could tell from the distance they were at. After a few minutes, the pair was back on the road with a little less than an hour before they were to be in Lestallum.

"Luche, do you know anything about the scouts who disappeared?" Vitae asked as she fidgeted with her phone a bit.

Luche cocked and eyebrow as his expression turned slightly, "What are you talking about?"

Vitae turned in her seat and faced Luche. The man focusing on the road, "The Captain stated that a group of scouts were sent out to the canyons and disappeared."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We don't have a group of scouts in the glaives. We all do pretty much the same thing. IF there are scouts, I haven't met 'em. I was ordered to keep and eye on you and make sure you don't run off. If I happened to see anything going on in Lestallum from the Niffs, I was ordered to tell the Captain." Luche responded as they drove through the mountain tunnels. The orange lights over head seeming to agitate the man's eyes.

"Really? That's odd...Luche..." Vitae than said quietly "...is it normal for any glaive that is fallen to be left for dead?"

Luche nodded, "That's pretty standard, yeah. Glaives are considered really expendable so we're used to it. Might be why I haven't personally heard about what ever scouts you're talking about. We don't talk about things like that. Just get your job done and get out. That's our purpose in this stupid war."

The sound of music filled the air as they found a place to park in the city of Lestallum. Despite not having any protections behind the wall created by the king, the town still seemed to be coming to life as the music became lively and various food vendors opened up shop for the night. The heat given of from the power plant coupled with the humidity in the air making the city seem infinitely hotter than it was. Grabbing their belongings, the pair traveled around a few blocks of the city looking for a hotel they were to be staying at for however long they needed to. Unlike the city of Insomnia where modesty and formalities seemed to rule over the majority of the people, the heat and humidity had most everyone dressed as lightly as possible. The moment they set foot into the hotel, a cool blast from the air conditioner instantly cooled the pair down. The hotel attendant readily setting them up for a basic room with two beds.

"Thank you for visiting! Please try not to stay out past 10pm. With the increased air patrol we have had from Niflheim, would hate to have your stay in Lestallum leave a bad taste." the attendant said with a large smile on his face.

"Niflheim? They are here?" Vitae said, beginning to play the part of an innocent tourist. The woman going so far as to looking to Luche with a look of grave concern. The male glaive unsure of exactly how it was he should react.

"Unfortunately yes." the hotel attendant leaned in close to the pair "...rumor has it they may be poised to attack one of the small towns that are near the canyons and are testing out the use of daemons."

"You don't suppose they actually will do such a thing, do you?" Vitae asked bringing her hand up to her face in a fake concern.

"I can't say for certain ma'am. Our local guards are watching them closely though, and we do have an evacuation plan ready just in case they do." the attendant said as he handed a key to Vitae "Try not to let it trouble you though. King Regis would never let anything happen to Lestallum. We do harbor all the power to Lucis after all." the man said with a confident smile.

Vitae nodded with a concerned frown on her face as she headed up the stairs to the room her and Luche had been assigned. Her expression changing immediately to deep though when she opened the room door. She seated herself on of the vacant beds and immediately pulled out her phone, letting Gladiolus know she'd made it to her destination. The Shield sending a few suggestive texts accompanied with a few joking threats. Luche set his own belongings down on the vacant bed across the room. The loud noises from the city outside making the man struggle to find any mental piece.

"Nice bullshit show you put on." Luche said as he sat on his own bed.

Vitae smilled as she stared down at her phone, "The joys of playing stupid. You can generally get any bit of information from the common man easily." Standing back up quickly she looked over at Luche with a smile "I'm not sure about you, but I'm hungry. Given all the vendors, lets go grab food. My treat. Not like we've got much else going on today after all. Not with nightfall and all." Luche nodded as he followed Vitae back out of the hotel to the markets outside. The man's demeanor with the woman slowly reverting back to that of an accepted colleague, and less of a burdensome child. He could tell Vitae was scheming something, but what it was she was planning he wasn't sure. He imagined he would find out sooner than not as his stomach slowly knocked into itself.

* * *

After a few hours out on in the town, the pair made their way back to the hotel room before 10pm, just as the hotel attendant suggested. The attendant smiling when he saw the pair return with a few to go boxes in hand. Vitae plopped herself happily in her assigned bed. Her stomach content with all the different types of food she had eaten while they were out. The pair didn't stop at one vendor, but rather damn near all of them. Vitae had taken to opportunity to purchase a few goods for her cousin as well as Gladiolus while out as well. The spending and short time out only confirming to Luche that despite being her being what he would call a trickster, the woman was still no different than the rest. Indulging herself in retail therapy when given the chance.

Luche lay quietly in his own bed. Flicking his fingers, he sparked small bits of fire from the tips of them. The small flames dancing happily between each of his fingers before he would extinguish them and reignite them. It was a good way for the man to distress. A habit many of the glaives had gotten into. Vitae watched as Luche created the flames effortlessly. She watched quietly for several minutes before catching Luche's attention.

"Can I help you?" Luche asked, extinguishing the flames completely, disappointing Vitae slightly.

"How do you do that." Vitae asked, straightening her posture as she turned her body to face him.

Luche shrugged, "Practice and time."

"Teach me." she said with an interested smile.

Luche laughed loudly, "Yeah right. You can barely hold your own in combat and you want to add more to it? No thanks." he responded, reigniting the flames in his hand much to Vitae's jealousy.

"Combat isn't my specialty, you're right. Perhaps magic might be though." She responded in a near pout as she lay back on her bed.

"Yeah well...we'll see..."


End file.
